Code: Starcraft
by juanantoniotarot
Summary: Una historia ambientada el el universo de Starcraft, donde nuestros héroes correrán un grave peligro, lleno de acción, salvajismo, amistad y amor. PRÓLOGO RESUBIDO, ¡FINAL DEL FIC, ACTUALIZADO EPÍLOGO!
1. Prologo

**CODE STARCRAFT: PRÓLOGO:**

**Bueno, ahí va mi segundo fic de Code Lyoko. Lamentablemente, el primero no me acabo gustando y he acabado hasta las narices de intentar arreglarlo, por eso he decidido empezar uno nuevo.**

**Aviso que mi fic esta ambientado 5 años despues de que los chicos apagaran el super ordenador, y es un crossover entre Codigo Lyoko y Starcraft, uno de los mejores juegos de estrategia en tiempo real jamas hecho en toda la historia.**

**Tambien he de decir que, aunque sea un crossover con Starcraft, la linea argumental de mi fic no sera lineal a la del juego (quiero decir que pondre parte de la historia del juego, pero no toda).**

**Bueno, y dejare de aburriros para que podais leer de una vez.**

**Tarsonis, 6:00 horas, Centro de Mando Terran.**

Un joven de unos 17 años de tez blanca, pelo corto y castaño y ojos negros, recien despertaba y apagaba el despertador de la mesita de noche que se hallaba al lado derecho de la cama, y observaba de nuevo su habitacion.

Tenia una cama de sabanas grises, junto a dos mesitas de noche, una a cada lado de la cama. En la mesita de noche derecha se hallaba el despertador digital gris, junto a una pistola Mk.23. La mesita de noche izquierda se hallaba vacia.

Tambien habia un armario donde guardaba su ropa, aparte de un fusil de asalto Bushmaster ACR. Aparte de eso, la habitacion no tenia nada mas.

El joven castaño se alisto con un traje de combate verde del armario, y abrio una carta que reposaba dentro de la mesita de noche derecha, en el primer cajon de la misma. Ya la habia leido varias veces, pero leerla le daba fuerzas para continuar viviendo.

"Mi querido Ulrich Stern.

Espero que aun te acuerdes de mi . No se, desde que te fuiste al ejercito confederado, creo que ya no volveremos a vernos, y menos desde que mis padres aceptaron el trabajo como colonos, y nos trasladaron al inhospito mundo de Mar Sara. Ojala todo salga bien, y podamos vernos algun dia.

Te ama, Yumi Ishiyama".

El joven Ulrich sonrio levemente al recordar a la joven a la que ama, pero luego recordo que debia estar en media hora en el Puente de Mando, asi que guardo la carta en su sitio, cogio su pistola, y se dispuso a marcharse, cerrando con llave la habitacion antes de irse por el largo pasillo que le quedaba por recorrer.

**Mar Sara, 6:00 horas, Centro de Logistica Terran.**

Una joven de unos 18 años de tez blanca, pelo negro y corto que le llegaba hasta el cuello y ojos marrones. Apago el despertador digital gris de la mesita de noche izquierda de su cama de grises sabanas, y se levanto de la cama (la habitacion tenia lo mismo que la de Ulrich con excepcion de la pistola y el fusil de asalto).

Se vistio con una sudadera negra que dejaba ver su ombligo, con vaqueros y botas del mismo color que la sudadera. Salio de la habitacion para encontrarse con un joven de unos 17 años de tez blanca, pelo largo y rubio peinado hacia arriba como la punta de una escoba y ojos color violeta. Iba vestido como Ulrich, y llevaba una HK-416 a la espalda, junto a una Desert Eagle en la funda de su pierna derecha. Tambien llevaba un cuchillo de combate estandar en una funda que se hallaba en su cadera.

- Hola, Yumi!-saludo el rubio alegremente.

-Hola, Odd. A que viene esa alegria?

-Segun se, porque estoy viendo una belleza delante de mi.

-Odd Della Robbia, te recuerdo que yo

-Si, si, sales con Ulrich, sabes que no quiero nada contigo.

-Es que conociendote -susurro levemente la pelinegra.

- ¿Que has dicho?

-Nada, nada, que debo irme con William al Laboratorio.

-De acuerdo, yo debo irme con el General Truman al Centro de Mando. Nos vemos!

- ¡Chao!

**Mar Sara, 6:17 horas, exterior de la base.**

Dos marines estaban patrullando el exterior de la base con un jeep cuando un "animal" se cruzo en su camino. El jeep acabo de inmediato con el.

- Que coño era eso, teniente?-pregunto uno de los dos soldados.

-No lo se, pero iremos a ver.

Cuando se acercaron al bicho, vieron una criatura entre rosa y naranja, que tenia varios colmillos y dos antenas.

-¿Pero, que coño ?-intento decir el teniente, pero fue asesinado por otras dos criaturas como la muerta. El segundo marine, gritando un "teniente" como grito de guerra, disparo a las criaturas con su pistola, pero no fue rival para ellas y acabo muerto como su jefe.

**Tarsonis, 6:35 horas, Centro de Mando Terran.**

Ulrich acababa de entrar en el Puente de Mando donde se reunio con un hombre de avanzada edad y vestido con un traje militar verde, que tenia dos estrellas en cada hombro.

-Ah, Stern, por fin llegas, estaba esperandote.

-General Hammerson, señor, ¿que esta ocurriendo?

-Hemos recibido una alerta de socorro desde un planeta periferico de la Confederacion, el planeta X0153.

- ¿X0153?-pregunto el castaño.

-El planeta de Mar Sara, Stern.

- ¿Mar Sara? "Yumi y Odd estan alli, debo ir con ellos". ¿Algun superviviente?

-No lo sabemos, solo sabemos que la base fue atacada por "algo", y ese "algo", lo describe bastante bien.

- ¿Por que , señor?

-Porque segun la descripcion del General Truman, son criaturas sin identificar, criaturas pequeñas y de color rosa anaranjada, con colmillos y antenas, que son veloces como el viento.

- ¿Nuestra base de datos tiene cosas igua...?-intento preguntar Ulrich, pero el general se le adelanto.

-No, lo siento. Sin embargo, el Cuartel General Confederado nos ha ordenado enviar refuerzos por ser el planeta mas cercano a Mar Sara. Iras en el batallon de refuerzos.

-Como ordene, señor.

-Ah, y, Ulrich.

- ¿Señor?

-Si Yumi y Odd siguen con vida, no desaproveches ninguna oportunidad de salvarlos, ¿vale?

-Si, señor.-sonrio ligeramente por las palabras del general.

**Tarsonis, 7:02 horas, Crucero de Batalla Hyperion.**

Ulrich se fue con una escuadra de 10 soldados a una parte de la nave, mientras otros 3 escuadrones de 10 soldados cada uno entraban en otras partes de la nave. Mientras Ulrich se adentraba en la nave, pensaba constantemente en la mujer que ama, y su amigo del alma.

-"Por favor, que esten vivos. Yumi, Odd, resistid. La ayuda va en camino".

**Continuara...**

**Los espejos son ventanas hacia nuestro interior, solo que no sabemos abrirlas.-Frase injustamente atribuida a Ner n.**

**Bueno, qu os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado, y espero muchos comentarios, buenos y malos, ya que espero saber a cu nta gente le ha gustado o no (y cu nta gente ha decidido leerlo, claro est ). Intentar actualizar pronto, pero me ser dif cil antes de 4 d as (estudios, y tal). Bueno, que os lo pas is bien, y espero que os haya gustado, y ya os sab is el resto.**


	2. Chapter 1

CODE STARCRAFT: CAPITULO 1: LA LLEGADA A MAR SARA:

Hola de nuevo, espero que vengais dispuestos a leer este nuevo capitulo de mi nuevo fic, y voy a aclarar un punto que no aclare en el prologo, y es que estoy de acuerdo con Dragon Oscuro, y tambien me gustaria que alguien quisiese participar en el fic. Solamente me teneis que pasar el nombre que querais, vuestro papel en el fic, y como quereis acabar en el (mas o menos, no tiene por que ser exacto). Bueno, y os dejaré de aburrir para que leais.

Espacio exterior, 7:20 horas, Crucero de Batalla Hyperion.

El joven Ulrich Stern se hallaba deambulando por las profundidades de la nave Hyperion, la GRANDIOSA nave Hyperion. Siempre creyo que la famosisima nave Hyperion era una leyenda, pero desde que la vio, y viajo en ella a Tarsonis, creyo que era la mayor maravilla que hubiera visto despues de su amada Yumi

Todos sabian que el Arma Yamato de la Hyperion era mas poderosa que la del resto de Cruceros de Batalla, y sus propias defensas, tanto internas como externas, eran incomparables. La única que se la acercaba, era el Crucero de Batalla Norad II, la famosa nave del General Duke, el lider de los chicos del Escuadron Alpha de la Confederacion.

_-"¿Por que ha tenido que ser Mar Sara? ¿Por que no ha podido ser el propio Tarsonis el que hubiese sido atacado? Por favor, chicos, resistid, llegare dentro de poco"._-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz muy conocida por el.

-¡Ulrich!

Al alzar la vista, se fijo en un chico de tez blanca con lentes, pelo corto y rubio y ojos azules. Vestia un uniforme como el de Ulrich, y tenía una Beretta como arma, que llevaba guardada en la funda de su cadera.

-¡Jeremy!-ambos chocaron las manos al reencontrarse.

-¿Donde has estado todo este tiempo, viejo amigo?-pregunto el castaño.

-Estuve en Khoral, con Aelita, hasta que me ofrecieron la oportunidad de trabajar con la Confederacion como informatico, y como me pagarian el doble de lo que me pagaban en la empresa de juegos, pues…

-Te decidiste por venir. ¿Y Aelita, como esta?

-Esta bien, dentro de poco tendra a nuestra hija en sus brazos.

-¿Y como se tomo que te marcharas con la Confederacion? Segun se, Khoral está tomado por los bandidos conocidos como Hijos de Khoral.

-No se lo tomo muy bien, pero entendia que debia hacerlo. No quiero que ni a ella ni a nuestra hija les falte de nada, como ya sabras. Oye, ¿y Yumi y Odd?

-Ambos estan en Mar Sara, y vamos alli por eso. A todo esto, ¿por que te vienes con nosotros?

-El Centro de Mando de Tarsonis no conoce las claves de acceso de Mar Sara, por lo que yo voy como informatico, sobre todo para abriros las puertas y todo eso.

-Muy bien, voy a comer un poco, estoy hambriento.

-Te acompaño.-ambos se fueron en la misma direccion.

Mar Sara, 7:27 horas, Centro Medico.

Yumi y Odd se escondieron en una esquina de la enfermería, junto a un chico de unos 26 años, de tez blanca, pelo corto, negro y despeinado, y de ojos color beige. Vestia una camiseta negra, vaqueros azules y botas negras. Ese chico respondia al nombre de William Dumbar.

-Will, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Yumi con voz preocupada al verle hacer una mueca de dolor.

-No es nada, no te preocu…-se vio obligado a parar para taparse un corte en el brazo izquierdo.

-Estas herido, sera mejor que te cure esa herida.

-Tened cuidado, nos van a oir.-advirtio Odd al ver pasar dos de las criaturas por la puerta del Centro Medico.-Intentare eliminarlos.

-No, Odd. Puede que no entren aqu…-se quedo callada al ver que los dos bichos entraron en la sala.

-¿Decias?-pregunto Odd de forma retorica mientras salia a por los dos bichos.

Mar Sara, 7:45 horas, Plataforma de Aterrizaje.

-Bien, ya hemos llegado.-comento Jeremy con la voz cansada.

-Jeremy, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Ulrich preocupado.

-Si, solo es que no he dormido bien en las tres ultimas noches, solo eso.

Ulrich sonrio levemente.-Eso espero, no me gustaria que te ocurriese nada.

-Lo principal ahora es preocuparnos de Yumi y de Odd. Ellos deben de estar pasandolo canutas aqui.

-Si, sera mejor que ponga en marcha al equipo.-se puso enfrente de los 40 marines que tenia delante.-¡Atencion, soldados! ¡La base de Mar Sara ha sido atacada por algo! ¡No sabemos lo que es, solo sabemos que hemos perdido la comunicación con toda la base! ¡Dispersaos en grupos de 10, pero no os separeis demasiado! ¡Hustin, Hicks, Raynor, llevaoslos!-ordeno, y tres tipos se llevaron al resto de marines (salvo a cuatro de ellos) por diferentes caminos.-¡En marcha, soldados!-el, Jeremy y los otros cuatro marines se adentraron por la Pista de Aterrizaje hasta llegar a una compuerta blindada.

-Genial, ¿y ahora que?-protesto Ulrich.

-¿Para que crees que estoy yo aqui?-pregunto Jeremy de forma retorica, antes de sacar su equipo informatico para comenzar a hackear la contraseña de la puerta.

Tarsonis, 7:48 horas, Centro de Mando Terran.

El general Hammerson se hallaba en su despacho, mirando una foto donde Ulrich y el estaban juntos, con uniformes de soldados rasos, hasta que entro un soldado en el despacho.

-Señor, nos acaban de informar de que el equipo de Stern acaba de llegar al complejo de Mar Sara.

-Gracias, Carlos, gracias.-el soldado se retiro.-_"Ulrich, sera mejor que te des prisa. Sabes lo que ocurrira si no salis del planeta antes de las 15 horas"._

Mar Sara, 7:49 horas, Centro de Seguridad.

Yumi, Odd y William se habian refugiado en el Centro de Seguridad para despistar al enemigo, sobre todo porque William se habia cortado con un vidrio roto por el camino en el pecho, y las criaturas consiguieron herir a Odd varias veces. La unica intacta era Yumi, ya que ambos se habian interpuesto entre ella y las criaturas, a pesar de saber que ella era mejor luchadora que ellos.

-¿Estas mejor ahora?-pregunto Yumi tras curar a Odd.

-Si, muchas gracias, Yumi. Eres una enfermera estupenda.-por su voz se denotaba que estaba agotado.

-Gracias, pero sera mejor que descanseis por ahora.-por hablar con Odd, no vio como el equipo de Ulrich terminaba de abrir la puerta, y conseguia entrar en el complejo.

Mar Sara, 7:50 horas, Complejo del Centro de Mando Terran.

-Si hay supervivientes, se habran escondido en el Centro Medico, o en el Centro de Seguridad.-comento Jeremy en voz baja.

-Vale, nosotros dos, junto a James, iremos al Centro de Seguridad. El resto, al Centro Medico.-recibio un "si señor" por parte de los demás como respuesta, y los seis se separaron en dos grupos.

El grupo de Ulrich y Jeremy se fueron por las escaleras al segundo nivel, llegando al Centro Medico. Al llegar, vieron a las dos criaturas que atacaron a Odd, Yumi y William muertas.

-¿Que coño son esas cosas?-pregunto el soldado James en voz alta.

-No lo se, pero esta muy claro que no han venido desde la Tierra.-comento Jeremy.

-Jeremy, ¿crees que podras sacar algo de ese ordenador?-señalo un ordenador que estaba medianamente bien.

-Lo puedo intentar, pero no prometo nada.-se dispuso a averiguar lo que ha pasado, mientras que James miraba incredulo a las dos criaturas. Ulrich vio un trozo de ropa negra en el suelo, y cuando lo olio, olio un perfume que sabia que solamente una persona lo usaba.-William.

-¿Que?-pregunto Jeremy.

-Este trozo de ropa es de William, el perfume que el usa es unico por aqui. Estoy seguro de que William ha estado aqui.

-¿Que propones que hagamos?-pregunto James.

Ulrich lo penso unos instantes.-Ire a ver mas adelante, ire al Centro de Seguridad. Vosotros quedaos aqui, e intentad averiguar lo que son esas cosas.

-¿Estas seguro de querer ir solo?-pregunto Jeremy.

-No tengo mas remedio. El resto del equipo esta en las demás instalaciones, y es tarde para volver atras. Tened cuidado.

-Tu tambien.-le correspondieron los dos, mientras que Ulrich salia del Centro Medico.

El castaño siguio caminando por las instalaciones, con su fusil bien preparado, mirando cada rincon de las instalaciones por si alguna de esas cosas salia a por el. Siguio caminando hasta llegar al Centro de Seguridad, y luego recordo que no sabia el codigo de la puerta.

-Jeremy, tenemos problemas. No me se el codigo de la puerta.-le dijo a traves del comunicador de su oreja.

-Ya lo veo. Dejame unos momentos para averiguar la contraseña.-Ulrich oyo como tecleaba en el ordenador, y luego volvio a oir a su amigo.-La contraseña es P0145506K.

-Gracias, Jeremy.-agradecio, e introdujo la contraseña en el control de la puerta, y cuando se abrio, lo primero que vio fue a Yumi, Odd y William siendo atacados por otra criatura como las del Centro Medico. Ulrich disparo, acabando con la criatura facilmente.

-¡Ulrich!-gritaron los tres al verle.

-¿Necesitais ayuda?-pregunto, aunque se denotaba que si. Odd y William estaban sangrando por todas partes, y la ropa de Yumi estaba desgarrada. No parecia tener heridas graves como los demas.

-¿Como es que estas aqui?-pregunto William con enfado al ver al castaño y a la pelinegra besarse.

-El Cuartel General recibio el mensaje de alerta de esta base, y como Tarsonis era la base mas cercana, decidieron enviar a mi unidad para ayudaros. Fue mi unidad la escogida gracias al General Hammerson. Por cierto, ¿y el General Truman? ¿No dirigia tu unidad, Odd?

Odd tardo un poco responder, pero su semblante cambio a uno serio.-Pues, veras…

FLASHBACK:

ODD'S POV:

Estabamos varios soldados de mi unidad y yo junto al General Truman, cuando nos informaron de un fallo electrico en el sotano. Fuimos seis soldados a mirar, y para cuando volvimos, todos habian muerto, solamente nosotros y el General Truman sobrevivimos.

Sin embargo, por el camino mataron a los demás. El General Truman uso su ultimo aliento de lealtad para salvarme.

FIN ODD'S POV:

FIN FLASHBACK:

-Luego encontre a Yumi, y nos fuimos hacia el Centro Medico.

-Y allí me encontrasteis.-termino William.

-Entiendo.-Ulrich lo penso durante unos instantes.-Sera mejor que volvamos al Centro Medico, Jeremy y James nos esperan allí.

-¿James?-pregunto Yumi.

-Es un cabo de mi unidad.

Los tres se fueron, pero por el camino se encontraron con Jeremy.

-¿Jeremy? ¿No se suponia que debias esperarnos en el Centro Medico?-pregunto un confundido Ulrich.

-Es…espera que…que me recupere…uff, que…que carrerita, jeje.-tomo una gran bocanada de aire.-Justo cuando descubri que las criaturas fueron denominadas Zerg por la Confederacion, nos atacaron por lo menos 6 Zerlings, y…

-¿Zerlings?-interrumpio William.

-Son estas cosas.-señalo una de las criaturas muertas.-Ahora bien, James se sacrifico para salvarme, y para que pudiera explicaroslo todo.

Al fondo se oyeron varios gruñidos de los ahora denominados Zerlings.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, pueden llegar en cualquier momento.-los cinco se fueron de alli hacia la tercera planta, donde se ocultaron en el Puente de Mando.

-¿Aqui estaremos a salvo?-pregunto Yumi.

-Los conductos de aire son los unicos accesos a esta sala si descontamos las puertas principales. Dudo que sepan usar los paneles.-respondio Jeremy.

-¿Y si son capaces de hacerlo?-pregunto William.

-Pues entonces tendremos que huir.-respondio Ulrich.

-Ulrich, ayudame.-pidio Odd, que intentaba atrancar una puerta con un gran cajon de ficheros y un escritorio. Entre ambos la atrancaron perfectamente. Era imposible que pasaran por alli.

-¿No habria sido mas facil cerrarla desde el panel?-pregunto un retorico Jeremy.

-Lo seria si no fuese porque algun gilipollas disparo al cerrojo y es imposible cerrarla.-respondio con odio Ulrich.

-Y ahora, ¿que hacemos?-pregunto Yumi.

-Tendremos que esperar a que el resto de la unidad pase por a…-Ulrich no pudo terminar, ya que Jeremy solto un "NO" tan fuerte, que los demas se quedaron sordos por un momento.

-¿Que ocurre, Jeremy?-pregunto un preocupado Odd.

-El resto de unidades han sido atacadas. No podemos contar con refuerzos.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Si que es efectiva tu unidad, Stern! ¿¡Se puede saber que haremos ahora!-grito un enfadado William, antes de que Ulrich le asestara un golpe en la nuca, noqueandolo.

-¿Por que lo has hecho?-pregunto Jeremy.

-Me tiene harto con sus quejas. Asi se relajara mientras pensamos en algo.

Jeremy estuvo revisando unos datos antes de hablar.-Puedo mandar un mensaje cifrado a la Hyperion, pero tendriamos que salir por nosotros mismos a las afueras.

-¿Y que me dices del transporte que usamos para venir?

-Lo dudo mucho, ninguno sabemos pilotar ese trasto.

-Ahora si que estamos en un buen lio.-comento Yumi mirando preocupada al cielo, sin contarles nada a los demás de la muerte de sus padres.

Continuara…

Los espejos son ventanas hacia nuestro interior, solo que no sabemos abrirlas.-Frase injustamente atribuida a Neron.

¿Como se os ha quedao el cuerpo? Espero que se os haya puesto la carne de gallina cuando Ulrich noqueo a William (aunque si no lo hice yo, dudo que alguien mas lo haga, jeje). Bueno, espero ansioso ver los reviews para este nuevo capitulo, que espero que sean muchos, sean buenos o malos. A ver si dentro de poco puedo actualizar para seguir con esto. Chiao, y buenas Navidades (a los que la celebren).

Moon-9215: Si, lo siento, pero estoy ocupado y no puedo revisar demasiado los capitulos antes de subirlos, aunque intentare hacer un hueco para revisarlos. Espero que te haya gustado y que lo sigas. Chiao, y felices fiestas (si las celebras, claro).


	3. Chapter 2

CODE STARCRAFT: CAPITULO 2: LOS PROBLEMAS:

Bueno, aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, que espero que os agrade. La verdad es que me ha faltado un poco de imaginacion aqui, pero he hecho lo que he podido. Ahora dejare que leais el nuevo capi.

Mar Sara, 8:25 horas, Puente de Mando.

Ulrich miro preocupado a su reloj. Aun faltaban seis horas para llevar a cabo el plan de los Confederados, pero estaba preocupado por si no salian de ahi en seis horas. Decidio no decirselo a nadie todavia, pero debia hacerlo si queria que los demas estuviesen prevenidos en caso de que le ocurriese algo a el.

-Odd, ¿podemos hablar?-el rubio se extraño un poco, pero los dos se retiraron a donde los demas no pudieran oirlos.

-¿Que ocurre, Ulrich?

Ulrich tomo una bocanada de aire.-¿Recuerdas al general Hammerson?

-Si, es el general con el que estas en Tarsonis, ¿no?

El castaño asintio.-En efecto, pero el me conto que, si no conseguimos salir de aqui a las 15 horas e informar de lo ocurrido, pues…

-Pues, ¿que? ¿Que ocurrira dentro de seis horas?

Ulrich dudo de su decisión por unos instantes, pero ver a Yumi tan preocupada le recobro el sentido.-Los confederados tienen un plan de ataque.

-¿Un plan de ataque? ¿Que tendrian como objetivo?-Odd intuia la respuesta, pues el tambien era soldado y conocia a los confederados.

-Todas las instalaciones. Destruiran todo esto en cuanto les informemos de los Zerg, pero si no salimos de aqui en seis horas, acabaremos muertos por las bombas de los confederados.

-¿Y como?-pregunto Jeremy.

-¿Perdon?-pregunto Odd.

-Tanto tiempo con Aelita me ha desarrollado un buen oido. Recordad que ella en Lyoko tenia sentidos muy agudizados.

-¿Que ocurre?-pregunto un recien despierto William.

Ulrich lo penso unos instantes y les conto todo a los demas.

-¡Es imposible!-grito William cuando Ulrich les conto que el Crucero de Batalla Norad II estaba en camino para realizar la operación.-¡Ni siquiera los Confederados son capaces de eso!

-¿Que no son capaces?-pregunto Odd de forma retorica.-Mira lo que han hecho con los Zerg. Si no hubiesen traido a esos Zerlings aqui adentro no tendriamos este problema, pero los metieron para estudiarlos, como siempre.

Todos se quedaron callados por unos momentos, pensando bien en que hacer para salir con vida de alli. El unico que no había estado quieto era Jeremy, quien seguia intentando mandar un mensaje a la Hyperion.

Tras tres minutos de completo silencio, William se levanto hecho una furia, y agarro a Ulrich del cuello del traje y lo empotro contra la pared.

-Asi que esto es lo que los Confederados piensan, ¿eh? ¿Y cuando pensabas decirnoslo? ¿Cuando las bombas ya estuvieran cayendo?

-Tengo suerte de saberlo gracias al general Hammerson, sino estariamos en un buen lio. No es cosa mia que hayan decidido volar la instalación.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y como explicas que seas el teniente de tu grupo? Seguro que sabias esto de antemano. Eres capaz hasta de haberlo ordenado tu.

-Se cree el ladron que todos son de su condicion.-solto Odd.

-¿Que has dicho?-pregunto William con rabia no bien contenida, soltado a Ulrich para ir a por Odd.

-He dicho que se cree el ladron que todos son de su condicion.-repitio lentamente como si le hablara a un retrasado.

-¿Eso va con indirectas?-pregunto con la intención de matarlo, ya que habia cogido el cuchillo de Ulrich sin que se diera cuenta.

-¿Es que eres tonto o que, William?-pregunto de forma irónica el rubio de mechon morado.-Tu ordenarias que volaran todo esto, y por eso crees que el resto tambien lo hari…-no pudo terminar, ya que William intento clavarle el cuchillo, pero Ulrich fue mucho mas rápido y el cuchillo acabo amenazando el cuello de William.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses.-lo advirtio Ulrich apretando el mango de su cuchillo.

Yumi y Jeremy se quedaron mirando la escena, hasta que Yumi acabo harta de la situacion.-¡Basta ya!-grito con todas sus fuerzas, obligando a los otros tres a calmarse y a Ulrich quitar el cuchillo del cuello del pelinegro.

-¿Por que?-pregunto William con rabia.-Se lo mere…

-¡NO! ¡El que te lo mereces eres tu, William!-grito de nuevo Yumi, juntandose con Ulrich y Odd, besando al castaño mientras tanto.

Tras un corto silencio, Jeremy decidio dar las nuevas malas noticias.-Chicos, he de deciros algo.

-¿Que ocurre, Jeremy?-pregunto Odd.

-Los sensores aun funcionan, y he detectado unas veinte señales de calor corporal humano en el sub sotano siete.

-¿El sub sotano siete?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Es donde circula el agua, pero crei que se inundaron cuando los Zerg atacaron.-comento Yumi.

-Tendremos que bajar y averiguar si hay mas supervivientes.-dijo William. A pesar de su cabreo con Yumi y Ulrich, le importaba mas la seguridad de las demas personas que sus propios intereses.-Puede que esas cosas no sobrevivan en el agua.

-Bien, esto es lo que haremos.-comenzo Ulrich.-Jeremy, Yumi, William, quedaros aqui e informadnos de todo lo que ocurra. Odd, tu y yo iremos al sub sotano siete ahora mismo, y comprobaremos esas señales de calor.

-Tened cuidado.-les advirtio Yumi.

-Tranquila, ya nos conoces.-le dijo Odd.

-Sí, ese es el problema.-dijo William, haciendo reir a la pelinegra y al rubio de lentes.

Ulrich y Odd llegaron a la escalera sin muchos problemas, solamente cuatro Zerlings por el camino, y se dispusieron a bajar las escaleras.

Sobre el sub sotano cinco, Odd juro oir algo encima de ellos, y ver a unos cuarenta Zerlings corriendo hacia ellos, era la prueba de ello.

-Ulrich, muchas de esas cosas nos estan persiguiendo.

-Jeremy, ¿que es el sub sotano cinco?

_-Es la corriente de gas y electricidad, ¿por que?_

-Por nada, muchos Zerlings nos estan persiguiendo.-corto la comunicación.-Odd, sigue hacia el sub sotano siete, yo me quedare aqui y los distraere.

-¿Por que no vienes conmigo?

-Si efectivamente hay humanos alla abajo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que los Zerg los maten. Buena suerte.

-Tu también.-ambos se separaron, mientras Ulrich conducia a la mayoria de Zerlings por su camino, unos pocos se fueron por el camino de Odd.

Mar Sara, 9:15 horas, Puente de Mando…

Jeremy acababa de ver las señales de Odd y Ulrich separandose en el sub sotano cinco, mientras veia como los Zerlings se separaban para perseguirlos.

-¿Hay alguna novedad, Jeremy?-pregunto Yumi MUY preocupada.

-Nah, seguro que no les ocurre nada.-la tranquilizo William. A pesar de estar enamorado de ella, sabia perfectamente que ella estaba enamorada de Ulrich y no de el, y no podia hacer nada para remediarlo.

-Gracias, Will.-le agradecio.

-Muchos Zerg persiguen a Ulrich por el sub sotano cinco, mientras que unos pocos siguen a Odd hacia el sub sotano siete. Espero que ambos sepan lo que hacen.

Yumi lo penso unos instantes, y luego cogio una pistola y un par de cargadores.

-¿Que vas a hacer?-cuestiono William.

-Voy a bajar a ayudarlos. No pueden contra todos los Zerg ellos solos.

-Yumi, es una locura.-exclamo Jeremy.

-Puede, pero necesitan ayuda.

-Entonces ire yo.-dijo William y, arrebatandole el arma y los cargadores, salio del Puente de Mando, directo al sub sotano cinco.

Sin embargo, los problemas no acababan nada mas que empezar.

Continuara…

Los espejos son ventanas hacia nuestro interior, solo que no sabemos abrirlas.-Frase injustamente atribuida a Neron.

Moon-9215: Me alegro de que te guste, y como te dije en mi review, el nuevo cap de tu fic Llamado de la Jungla esta a tope, deseando ver el final. En cuanto a los Zerlings, si, son parte del juego, son la unidad de combate mas basica de los Zerg (una de las tres razas del juego en el que esta ambientado el fic). Son pequeñas criaturas (del tamaño de un chigua gua), de color carne, con dientes afilados (creo que solo tienen cuatro dientes, CREO, no estoy seguro) y dos 'antenas' en su cabeza. Son veloces, y aunque cuando son pocos, hacen poco daño, en gran numero son letales. Un beso, y espero que te haya gustado, chiao.


	4. Chapter 3

**CODE STARCRAFT: CAPITULO 3: MAS PROBLEMAS:**

**Mar Sara, 9:24 horas, sub sotano cinco...**

William miro a una esquina, donde se podian ver los restos del cerebro de un trabajador de la colonia. William se asqueo por un momento, pero ver el cadaver de un Zerling le recordo por que estaba alli abajo.

-¡Ulrich!-exclamo, y amartillando su Mk.23, cogio una linterna del suelo y comenzo a atravesar la tenebrosa oscuridad que rodeaba ese lugar, ya que la mayoria de las lamparas y luces del sotano estaban destrozadas. Se acerco a un hierro destrozado con la punta afilada, y vio un pequeño hilo enganchado en ella. William supuso que se trataba de un hilo de la ropa de Ulrich por el color del traje que llevaba, pero ver tanta sangre apiñada en el suelo y en el hierro se temio lo peor, aunque no ver el cadaver de su "amigo" lo ayudaba bastante.-"Debe haberse clavado el hierro en alguna parte, pero parece no ser muy grave".-penso, y continuo su camino, mirando a cada esquina por si algun Zerling lo atacaba.

**Espacio exterior, 9:25 horas, Crucero de Batalla Norad II...**

Un hombre de avanzada edad con dos estrellas en cada hombro se hallaba frente al Puente de Mando del famoso Crucero de Batalla Norad II, mirando el espacio. Un hombre adulto pero de no mucha edad se acerco al primer hombre.

-General Duke, señor, quedan cuatro horas para la orbita a Mar Sara.-le informo el segundo al primero.

-Bien, soldado, retirese.-ordeno con voz muy grave, recibiendo un "si señor" como respuesta.-"Los Zerg son fuertes cuando son numerosos, pero no estoy seguro de si realmente podran acabar con ellos los chicos del escuadron Omega. Ese Stern y su equipo son de lo mejorcito que hay en la Confederacion, los unicos que lo superan son mis chicos del escuadron Alpha, me pregunto por que los habran enviado a ellos.-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un meteorito que no choco por muy poco contra ellos.-"Por los pelos".-agrego a sus pensamientos.

**Mar Sara, 9:21 horas, sub sotano siete...**

Odd se hallaba escondido en un armario lo suficientemente amplio para que cabiese el, pero tenia dos arañazos muy profundos en el pectoral izquierdo, ademas de varios mordiscos por toda su espalda, y su ropa estaba desgarrada por todas partes.

Odd suspiro profundamente. Habia encontrado la sala donde supuestamente se hallaban los supervivientes, pero los Zerlings que lo siguieron no lo dejaban pasar. Se habia cargado ya a tres, pero los otros cuatro lo estaban matando. De repente oyo como disparaban y a los Zerlings chillar como locos, hasta que ambos cesaron. Primero ceso el chillido de los Zerlings y luego cesaron los disparos.

Salio lentamente del armario, para encontrar una TAR 21 apuntandole a la cabeza, y al alzar las manos, oyo una pequeña risa.

-Baja las manos, ¿quieres? No estoy en condiciones de reirme.-dijo una voz masculina. Odd la reconocio de inmediato.

-¡Hermano!-grito mientras abrazaba a un joven de unos 29 años, de pelo largo y negro, tez blanca y ojos cyan, que vestia un traje militar como Ulrich, y respondia al nombre de Norm Della Robbia.-¿Donde estabas, Norm? Crei que los Zerg te habian...

-¿Matado? Si, es posible, pero es casi imposible matarme, ya sabes que ni siquiera nuestro padre podia controlarme.-ambos rieron por el comentario del mayor.

-Dime, ¿sabes lo que esta ocurriendo aqui?-pregunto Odd.

-No exactamente, solo se lo de los supervivientes, y he venido aqui por eso. Crei que estabas ahi dentro. Me alivia saber que estas bien.

-Si, bueno, estoy bien, pero debemos ver a esos supervivientes cuanto antes. Ademas, llevo mucho intentando contactar con Jeremy, pero desde que llegue aqui no he podido. Pensandolo bien, fue desde que ba...

-Bajaste del sub sotano cinco, ¿verdad?-el rubio asintio.-Es normal, Odd, a partir del sub sotano cinco estamos demasiado abajo como para contactar con los demas. Vamos, sera mejor que veamos a esos supervivientes.

Eliminaron por el camino a los dos ultimos Zerlings que quedaban, pero lo que encontraron en la sala donde estaban los "supervivientes", fue tan espantoso que Norm desvió la mirada mientras Odd vomitaba. Todos los cadaveres estaban destrozados, con todos sus miembros esparcidos por la habitacion, y encima estaban pisando un mar de sangre. La mayoria de ellos estaban abiertos o partidos por la mitad.

-Vamos, sera mejor que salgamos de aqui e informemos a Jeremy.-dijo Odd cuando termino de vomitar.

**Mar Sara, 9:45 horas, sub sotano cinco...**

William y Ulrich se habian atrincherado en una pequeña habitacion, atrincherando la puerta como pudieron. Ulrich tenia heridas graves por todo el cuerpo, y aunque logro eliminar a casi todos los Zerlings el solo, William tuvo que matar a otros tres que estaban practicamente matandolo. Cuando terminaron de atrincherarse, el castaño, rendido por el sueño y el cansancio, se desmayo al instante.

-Lo has hecho bien.-le dijo William mientras tendia una manta sobre Ulrich para taparlo un poco. A parte de para que no pasara frio, las heridas que tenia le estaban revolviendo el estomago. El pelinegro estaba mucho mejor que Ulrich, pero sabia que si no conseguia transmitir un mensaje a los demas, no podrian resistir mucho mas tiempo. Otros siete Zerlings estaban golpeando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas para matar a los "intrusos", y no iban a parar hasta conseguirlo.

-"Menos mal que la puerta es resistente".-penso William, mas no sabia lo poco que iba a durar, ya que, por un pasillo, aparecio una criatura del mismo color que los Zerlings, pero de unos tres metros de alto y uno y medio de ancho, con dientes mas grandes y afilados que los pequeñajos, ademas de poseer una "pistola" en su boca, que le permitia lanzar un liquido verde contra lo que apunte, y se dirigia directamente hacia la habitacion donde Ulrich y William rogaban por ser salvados a tiempo.

**Mar Sara, 10:15 horas, Puente de Mando...**

Odd y Norm habian llegado al Puente de Mando junto a Yumi y Jeremy, y ya les habian explicado a ambos el estado de los supervivientes. Yumi casi habia vomitado en cuanto se lo dijeron, y Jeremy parecia estar pensativo.

-¿En que estás pensando, Jeremy?-pregunto Yumi cuando el revuelto de su estomago habia pasado.

Jeremy lo penso unos segundos antes de responder.-Los supervivientes estan muertos, sin embargo, el escaner termico muestra sus señales corporales, y cuando un cuerpo humano esta en la muerte, su temperatura corporal baja rapidamente. Es algo muy extra...

-No me parece tan extraño. Puede que los mataran hace nada, y tarda un poco en enfriarse.-interrumpio Odd.

-Un poco, no tanto.-calco Yumi.

-Tal vez sea por la temperatura de la sala donde los encontramos.-comento Norm, y al ver la cara de interrogacion de los demas, prosiguio hablando.-La sala estaba caliente, y tal vez los cadaveres se mantuvieran calientes gracias a eso.

Jeremy lo volio a pensar unos segundos.-Es posible, pero prefiero estar bien seguro. Norm, me gustaria que bajaras de nuevo para echarle un vistazo y...-Odd de nuevo lo interrumpio.

-No, Einstein, Ulrich y William estan en peligro. Si no han vuelto todavia es porque los Zerg no los dejan subir. Sera mejor que Norm y yo vayamos al sub sotano cinco a echarles un cable.

-Odd tiene razon, vamonos.-agrego Norm, pero Yumi les detuvo a los dos.

-No, esperad. Odd dame tu arma.-pidio.

-¿Por que?

-Porque quiero bajar yo alli abajo. La ultima vez William me lo impedio, pero ahora quiero asegurarme de que Ulrich esta bien, y si las comunicaciones no funcionan, da igual que lo rescateis. Norm, iremos tu y yo.

-¿Y por que no vas con Odd?-preguntó el pelinegro.

-Porque eres mejor soldado que el.-y con rapidez agrego mirando a Odd.-sin animo de ofender.

-Tranquila.

Norm lo penso unos instantes, antes de coger el arma de Odd y entregarsela a ella.-Bien, vamonos, pero deberas tener en cuenta que podemos ver cosas que te horrorizaran alli abajo. Sera mejor que estes preparada.

-Todo sea por salvar a Ulrich.

-De acuerdo entonces.-ambos salieron y bajaron directos al sub sotano cinco, mirando a todos los rincones por si acaso esos Zerg pensaban en atacarlos.

-¿Crees que le gusta?-le pregunto Odd a Jeremy, pero este estaba concentrado en su ordenador y no le oyo.-¡Jeremy!

-Ay, ¿que ocurre?

-Pregunto que si crees que Norm le gusta a Yumi.

-No lo creo, ella esta completamente enamorada de Ulrich, es imposible que se fije en o...

-¡Pero tampoco es de carton!

-Bueno, da igual, eso es cosa suya. Por cierto, Odd.

-¿Si?

-¡Deja de interrumpirme, quieres!-Odd sonrio nerviosamente.

Mientras tanto, Norm y Yumi ya habian llegado al sub sotano cuatro, y estaban en camino a las escaleras que les conduciria al sub sotano cinco. Yumi estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando vio a Norm completamente rojo.

-¿Que te ocurre, Norm?-volteo a verlo y el se puso mas rojo todavia.

-Yumi, por favor, mirate.-dijo casi en un susurro, y cuando ella bajo la vista, vio que el agua que caia sobre ellos la habia dejado completamente empadada, dejando la ropa de ella pegada a su cuerpo, transparentando un poco, y lo malo es que el sujetador tambien se habia transparentado. Ella se cruzo de brazos en un intento por tapar sus pechos, dando gracias a Dios de que Norm no era como su hermano y no se habia quedado contemplando su cuerpo (a sabiendas de que ella no se habia dado cuenta de ello).

-Gra...gracias por avisarme.-dijo ella completamente roja.

-No...no...no tie-tienes por que darlas.-respondio el con el mismo sonrojo.

Sin embargo, las cosas no pintaban bien en el Puente de Mando, ya que el portatil que estaba usando Jeremy pitaba constantemente.

-Oh, no.-susurro Jeremy.

-¿Que has dicho?-preguntó el otro rubio.

-Un Hidralisco va a por ellos.

-¿Un que?

-Un Hidralisco. Mira, son estas cosas.-Odd vio la imagen en 3D de la nueva criatura que se dirigia directamente a donde se encontraban Ulrich y William.

-Si esa cosa llega hasta ellos, lo tendran claro.-comento Odd.

-Ni que lo digas, Odd.

Odd penso unos instantes, y luego recogio una TZ 45 de uno de los armarios y se la paso a Jeremy.

-¿Que pretendes que hagamos?

-No podemos quedarnos aqui tirados todo el dia.-le dijo mientras recogia una MP7 del mismo armario.-Debemos comunicar a la Hyperion que nos envien un transporte de inmediato, o esas cosas nos haran trizas. Y si no lo hacen ellos, lo haran los bombardeos de la Norad II.

-¡Es verdad!-exclamo Jeremy.-¡Se me habia olvidado el plan de la Confederacion!

-Vamos, cuando ellos suban aqui podremos comunicar con ellos. Iremos al Centro de Radio, alli puede que haya una radio que funcione.

-¿Donde esta?

-A dos kilometros al norte de aqui.

-Perfecto, seguro que esas cosas nos matan antes de que podamos llegar.

-No se pierde nada por intentarlo, ¡vamos!-ambos salieron por la puerta.

-"Salvo la vida".-penso Jeremy mientras seguia a Odd por las instalaciones de Mar Sara.

**Mar Sara, 10:49 horas, sub sotano cinco...**

Ulrich hizo una mueca de dolor al despertarse.

-Tranquilo, estamos a salvo...por ahora.-dijo William tapando con un trapo la herida de Ulrich.

-Gracias.-William solamente asintio.-¿Donde estan los demas?

-Deje a Yumi y a Jeremy en el Puente de Mando, pero no se nada de los demas.

-Ojala Odd llegue hasta los supervivientes.

-Seguro que si.-Ulrich iba a abrir la puerta cuando el pelinegro lo detuvo.-¡Espera!

-¿Por que?

-Hay otros siete bichos de esos ahi afuera. Antes estaban golpeando la puerta, pero parece ser que han cesa...-se callo al ver retumbar la puerta de un golpe muy fuerte.-Vaya, antes no hacian eso.

-Vete tu a saber que esta pasando ahi afuera.-comento Ulrich mientras rogaba porque Yumi estuviera bien.

**Espacio exterior, 11:00 horas, Crucero de Batalla Norad II...**

El General Duke se encontraba en su habitacion, mirando una foto de cuando era mas joven y se hallaba con su familia, cuando una mujer llamo a la puerta.-Adelante.-dijo con voz decidida.

La mujer abrio la puerta.-Señor, faltan tres horas para entrar en orbita al planeta Mar Sara.

-Perfecto. Retirese.-la mujer dio un "si señor" como respuesta mientras el volvia a la imagen que tenia enfrente suya.

**Mar Sara, 11:14 horas, sub sotano cinco...**

Ulrich y William estaban acojonados, ya que la puerta estaba comenzando a ceder por los golpes, y comillos muy afilados ya habian atravesado el metal de la puerta varias veces. Ambos rogaban porque un milagro los sacara de alli.

Mientras tanto, Norm y Yumi habian llegado a la zona donde estaban los siete Zerlings y el Hidralisco atacaban la puerta donde suponian que se hallaban el castaño y el pelinegro.

-Escucha, encargate de los Zerlings, yo les rodeare e intentare acabar con esa cosa, ¿de acuerdo?-la pelinegra asintio.-En marcha.-el salio por otro pasillo mientras ella salio de su escondite.

-Eh, por aqui.-salio corriendo mientras los Zerlings la perseguian, pero el Hidralisco parecio no haberse enterado, o no quiso ir para poder atrapar a los dos humanos que se hallaban dentro, pero Norm comenzo a disparar a la criatura, sin hacerla muchas heridas.

-Oh, oh.-susurro mientras el Hidralisco le lanzaba el liquido verde, descubriendo asi Norm que el liquido era acido concentrado.-Ahora si que estoy en problemas.-alejo al Hidralisco de alli mientras Ulrich y William salian de su escondite.

-No se quien es ese tipo, pero hay que ver las pelotas que tiene.-comento Ulrich.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Vamos, sera mejor que nos vayamos.-antes de salir de alli se encontraron con Yumi, y subieron todos juntos al Puente de Mando.

Mientras tanto, Norm ya habia alejado al Hidralisco de alli, intentando por todos los medios alejarse el para poder reunirse con sus amigos y hermano, pero sabia que esa cosa no iba a dejarlo en paz hasta que uno de los dos muriese.

Y, mientras tanto, la Norad II se acercaba cada vez mas al planeta.

-¡Cargad las armas!-ordeno el General Duke, mirando en el horizonte el planeta que debian arrasar.

**Continuara...**

**Los espejos son ventanas hacia nuestro interior, solo que no sabemos abrirlas.-Frase injustamente atribuida a Neron.**

**Moon-9215: Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y feliz año nuevo. Aqui tienes el cap 3, espero que te guste. Chiao. A proposito, siento no poder actualizar antes, pero entre las fiestas y los problemas de mi ordenador, no puedo mas, xD.**


	5. Chapter 4

**CODE STARCRAFT: CAPITULO 4: PREPARANDO EL ASALTO:**

**Bueno, aqui me teneis con un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, y aunque es un poco corto y con falta de imaginacion, prometo que el siguiente sera mejor (eso espero). Y siento tardar tanto en actualizar, pero tenia un virus en el ordenador y me costo lo mio deshacerme de el. Bueno, y ahora dejare de aburriros para que podais leer.**

**Mar Sara, 12:00 horas, Centro de Radio...**

Odd y Jeremy habian llegado al fin al Centro de Radio, un edificio de dos pisos repleto de cables, ordenadores y radios antiguas que no servian para nada. Lo unico que sirvieron fueron los cables para estrangular a un Zerling, como descubrio Jeremy nada mas entrar en el edificio.

Ambos estaban heridos y cansados por llevar horas sin dormir (sobre todo Odd, que llevaba todo el rato combatiendo sin parar y sin recuperar el aliento), ademas de que les quedaba poca municion, y descubrieron que aun no podian establecer contacto con sus amigos.

-No se por que no podemos comunicar con los demas.-dijo Jeremy un poco harto.-¡Ojala no hubiese venido!-grito fuertemente para desahogarse.

-Desahogate todo lo que quieras, Einstein, pero los demas necesitan nuestra ayuda, y esta claro que aqui no funciona nada. Sera mejor que nos vayamos cuanto antes, y...

-¡Que mas da! ¡Aunque salgamos todos vivos de las instalaciones, la Norad II destruira este complejo dentro de tres horas, y no estoy conforme con la forma de actuar de la Confederacion! Ojala hubiera hecho caso a Aelita y no hubiera accedido a unirme a los Confederados.

-Tranquilizate, Jeremy, todo saldra bien. Dentro de poco podras estar con Aelita de nuevo.-dijo, aunque parte de el lo dijo con rencor y celos.-"¿Por que rayos tengo celos de Einstein? ¿Sera que me estoy enamorando de Aelita?"-Odd interrumpio sus pensamientos cuando Jeremy arrojo una radio por la ventana del piso superior.

-¡Estoy harto!-grito, pero casi le da un infarto cuando Odd disparo dos balas MUY cerca suya.-¿¡Estas tonto o que, Odd, no ves que casi me da...!-Odd le señalo la ventana y vio un Zerling muerto a sus pies. Odd le habia salvado la vida.-Gracias, Odd.

-Ya me las daras luego, Einstein.-dijo Odd cuando vio aparecer un Hydralisco por la puerta.-¡Salta!-grito, y ambos saltaron por la ventana, cayendo Jeremy sobre los restos de la radio que tiro, y Odd cayo sobre un charco de agua.

-¡Auch!-se quejo Jeremy.-Ahora me arrepiento de haber tirado esa radio.

-¿Que quieres que te diga, Einstein? A veces hay que ser consecuentes. Vamos, sera mejor que volvamos al Puente de Mando, y esperemos encontrar alli a los demas. "Y ojala Norm se encuentre alli".-penso preocupado.

**Mar Sara, 12:11 horas, Centro Medico...**

-¡Auch!-se quejo Ulrich.

Yumi, William y el habian llegado al Puente de Mando, para ver que no estaban alli sus rubios amigos, por lo que decidieron ir al Centro Medico para curar las heridas del pelinegro y el castaño. Por el camino se habian encontrado al Hydralisco del sub sotano cinco, y la criatura habia acertado con su acido en el brazo izquierdo del pelinegro, pero este se habia quitado la camisa antes de que el acido le derritiese el brazo.

-Quejica.-dijo William, obligando al castaño a sonreir levemente.-¿Que haces?-le pregunto a la pelinegra.

-Reviso este ordenador en busca de un movil activo. Odd lo llevaba encima, y puede que logre averiguar donde se encuentra.

-¿Crees que podras hacerlo?-pregunto Ulrich.

-No lo se, pero todo es posi...-se callo al ver el ordenador de al lado pitando.-¡NO!-grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Que ocurre?-preguntaron los dos a un tiempo.

-No solo esta el Hydralisco de aqui, si no que hay otro en el Centro de Radio, y Odd se encuentra alli, posiblemente Jeremy tambien este alli.

-¿Sabes que hacen alli los dos tortolitos?-pregunto William de mala manera.

-Posiblemente buscaran una radio para poder contactar con la Hyperion.-comento Ulrich.

-Da igual, debemos ayudarlos. Se dirigen de nuevo al Puente de Mando, pero la cosa no pinta bien para ellos.-dijo Yumi.

-Y a eso añadele donde se encuentra Norm.-apoyo Ulrich.

-Si, debemos encontrarlo. Seguramente este en el sub sotano cinco.-siguio Yumi.

-Ire yo.-dijo William cogiendo un rifle Remington de la mesa.-Vosotros id al Centro de Radio para recoger a Odd y a Jeremy.-los dos novios se fueron por un camino mientras el pelinegro bajaba de nuevo al sub sotano cinco sudando a mares, pues casi no salio vivo de alli la ultima vez, y esta vez no parecia ser diferente.

**Mar Sara, 12:30 horas, Centro de Radio...**

-Date prisa, Einstein.-dijo Odd mientras esquivaba el acido del Hydralisco.

-¡Hago lo que puedo, Odd!-grito el otro rubio mientras reparaba un cables.

-¡Yo tambi...oh!-esquivo por los pelos otro chorro de acido de su enemigo.-"Por los pelos".-penso mientras daba una patada al "estomago" del bicho.-¿Estas seguro de esto, Einstein?-preguntó con miedo en la voz.

-Completamente.-susurro Jeremy mientras terminaba de empalmar dos cables, y en poco rato, unas chispas frieron al Hydralisco.

-Wow, no son tan invencibles.-comento Odd mientras chocaba las manos con el rubio de lentes.

-¡Odd! ¡Jeremy!-oyeron los dos rubios de lejos, y al voltear vieron al castaño y a la pelinegra ir hacia ellos.

-Bienvenidos.-dijo Jeremy en cuanto los vio.

-Si, ya ibamos nosotro a ver si estabais bien, y ahora vemos que si.-apoyo Odd.

-Si, y...¿os habeis cargado a uno?-pregunto incredulo Ulrich, pues tal y como eran, le parecia casi imposible.

-Exacto. Y todo gracias a unos pocos cables.-explico Jeremy.

-Eso es algo bueno.-apoyo Yumi.

-Si, y...¿donde esta Norm?-pregunto Odd de inmediato al darse cuenta de la falta del pelinegro.

Yumi y Ulrich cruzaron miradas. Contarle las nuevas noticias podria ser un duro golpe para el. Finalmente Yumi se atrevio a hablar.-Veras, Odd, el...no ha vuelto del sub sotano cinco, y no sabemos donde esta. Podria estar muerto.

-William ha ido a buscarle ahora mismo.-continuo Ulrich. Odd se quedo con la boca abierta cuando se lo dijo.

-¡Debemos ir a buscarlo, deprisa!-grito el rubio de mechon morado desesperado, pero Yumi lo detuvo antes de que se fuera.

-Espera, Odd, William ya ido a por el, se las arreglaran. Nosotros debemos intentar contactar con la Hyperion.

-¡Pero mi hermano esta ahi dentro, debo ir a por el!-finalmente consiguieron llevarlo adentro del Centro de Radio y se dispusieron a trabajar de inmediato, rezando porque consiguieran un transporte.

**Mar Sara, 12:45 horas, sub sotano cinco...**

William se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del sub sotano cinco, mirando a todas las esquinas con la luz de su Remintong, pensando en que la ultima vez que estuvo alli, salio con vida por los pelos.

-"Y si no llega a ser por Norm, ese Hydralisco nos habria matado".-penso, y luego siguio su busqueda.

Sabia de antemano que los Zerg no dejaban prisioneros, solamente cadaveres, demostrado por los cadaveres de todos los "supervivientes" de las instalaciones. Sin embargo, Ulrich y Yumi confiaban en el, y ni hablar de Odd, quien contaba con el para encontrar a su hermano.

-"Resiste, Norm. Te encontrare y te sacare de aqui".

**Espacio exterior, 13:00 horas, Crucero de Batalla Norad II...**

-Señor, nos hemos puesto en orbita al planeta Mar Sara.-informo un soldado al General Duke, y este se quedo pensativo un momento.

-Muy bien, preparen el Cañon de Iones.-ordeno, recibiendo un "si señor" como respuesta del resto de soldados, y parte de la carcasa del Crucero Norad II se abrio, revelando un gigantesco cañon plateado con diez rayas negras.-"Espero que los demas salgan de ahi pronto, solamente queda una hora para destruir las instalaciones".-penso Duke mientras veia que la primera de las rayas negras pasaba de negra a azul.

**Mar Sara, 13:12 horas, sub sotano cinco...**

William continuaba caminando por los pasillos del sub sotano cinco cuando vio un cuerpo humano tirado sobre el suelo. Al estar de espaldas solo vio que traia la ropa parecida a la de de Norm y tenia el pelo negro.

-"Por favor, que no sea Norm".-penso, y al darlo la vuelta, se llevo una gran sorpresa.-¡Señor Ishiyama!-grito con todas sus fuerzas.

**Continuara...**

**Moon-9215: Encantado de que te guste, y siento que este capitulo sea tan corto (y con tan poca imaginacion, todo hay que decirlo). La verdad es que la idea del hermano de Odd me vino por lo que te comente de poner al padre de Odd (o a un hermano) en tu fic. Y hablando de tu fic, sabes que me encanta, y estoy deseoso de mas. Bueno, que disfrutes.**

**Anonimo: Como con Moon-9215, encantao que te guste. Siento no actualizar antes, pero como aclare arriba del todo, tenia un virus y me costo lo mio quitarlo (y todo por culpa de un programa de un amigo, que se suponia que podia almacenar mucha mas musica sin ocupar sitio en el ordenador). Que disfrutes el capi.**


	6. Chapter 5

**CODE STARCRAFT: CAPITULO 5: EL SACRIFICIO DE UN AMIGO:**

**Bueno, un nuevo capitulo para mi fic, y como el propio titulo indica, uno de los protagonistas morira para que el resto pueda sobrevivir, ademas de que el plan de los Confederados se pondra en marcha en este mismo capitulo. Y de nuevo, perdon por la tardanza, pero ese maldito virus daño mi ordenador mas de lo que creia y tuve que formatearlo entero. Dudo que pueda actualizar esta semana mas veces, pues me operararan de apendicitis y no podre salir del hospital en un par de dias, tal vez tres. Bueno, que disfruteis del capitulo.**

**Mar Sara, 13:12 horas, sub sotano cinco...**

William continuaba caminando por los pasillos del sub sotano cinco cuando vio un cuerpo humano tirado sobre el suelo. Al estar de espaldas solo vio que traia la ropa parecida a la de de Norm y tenia el pelo negro.

-"Por favor, que no sea Norm".-penso, y al darlo la vuelta, se llevo una gran sorpresa.-¡Señor Ishiyama!-grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Takeo Ishiyama era un hombre de gran estatura, de pelo corto y negro, tez blanca y ojos marrones. Tendria unos 50 años aproximadamente. William cargo al señor Ishiyama y se dispuso a dar la vuelta cuando dos Zerlings se interpusieron en su camino. Uno de ellos rodeo a William para que no pudiera huir.

-Genial, ¿y ahora que?-exclamo en voz alta.

**Mar Sara, 13:15 horas, Centro de Radio...**

Odd miro de nuevo preocupado a su reloj, dando vueltas continuamente por la sala en la Jeremy intentaba arreglar la radio. Ulrich se encontraba fuera vigilando, y Yumi miraba a Odd un tanto preocupada, pues nunca lo vio actuar de ese modo. La pelinegra acabo harta despues de diez minutos viendolo y le puso una mano en el hombro al rubio de mechon morado.

-Tranquilo, Odd. William encontrara a tu hermano, puedes estar seguro de ello.

-Lo dudo mucho, Yumi. Hace tiempo que no veia a mi hermano, y ahora que esta aqui, quiero pasar tiempo con el.

-Lo comprendo, Odd, pero debemos tener esperanza. William volvera con el, y...-se callo al oir un disparo proveniente de la sala contigua a la suya.

Odd saco su arma y apunto a la puerta al oir pasos acercandose. La puerta se abrio lentamente, dejando ver al visitante.

-Ulrich, ¿que haces aqui? ¿No tendrias que estar fue...-Odd callo al ver a William cargando a alguien.

-¡Papa!-exclamo la pelinegra al reconocerlo, sin darse cuenta de que William acababa de desmayarse.

-"Lo has hecho bien, William".-penso Odd mientras tumbaba a William en una mesa vacia.-"Pero ojala hubiera sido mi hermano".-agrego a sus pensamientos.

**Mar Sara, 13:20 horas, conductos de ventilacion…**

Un Zerling andaba por los pasillos de los conductos de ventilacion. Eran lo suficientemente grandes como para que una persona anduviera de pie, pero los Zerlings eran tan pequeños que podian incluso saltar por ellos. En un descuido del Zerg, un filo de energia azul le corto en dos. El atacante era un ser mas alto que Norm, de tez azul y calvo, con los ojos rojos. Vestia una armadura dorada, con dos filos de energia azul en sus antebrazos.

-¿Estas seguro de que es por aqui?-pregunto el ser azulado con voz masculina y muy grave.

-Estoy seguro.-dijo otra voz, apareciendo Norm por otro conducto.-Sera mejor que nos movamos de aqui, Fenix.-le dijo al oir los gruñidos de varios Zerlings por detras.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-apoyo el recien llamado Fenix, y ambos se pusieron a correr lo mas rapido que pudieron.

**Mar Sara, 13: 30 horas, Crucero de Batalla Norad II...**

El General Duke miro preocupado su reloj, comprobando que solamente quedaban treinta minutos para comenzar la destruccion de las instalaciones de Mar Sara. Hacia rato que la Hyperion abandono la orbita de Mar Sara en cuanto el Norad II se lo ordeno, y Duke sabia que habia pocas esperanzas de que salieran vivos. Sin embargo, una nave no identificada puso orbita al planeta, identificandose como una nave estelar Protoss. Duke no sabia que eran, ni tampoco sus intenciones, pero les permitieron poner orbita al planeta, puesto que no querian meterse en mas problemas. Dio un vistazo rapido a su reloj. Habia pasado otro minuto mas. Miro preocupado al Cañon de Iones, y comprobo que todo seguia con normalidad.

Solamente quedaban tres de las diez rayas por pasar de negro a azul, y eso no pintaba nada bien.

-"Ulrich, sal de ahi enseguida. No quisiera volarte en pedazos".-penso mientras veia que paso otro minuto.

**Mar Sara, 13:32 horas, Centro de Radio...**

Takeo Ishiyama ya se habia despertado. Su hija Yumi le pregunto que si no se habian sacrificado su madre y el para salvarla, y el la explico que los Zerg mataron a su madre, pero el, en un ultimo esfuerzo, consiguio salir vivo de alli con el cuerpo de su difunta esposa, pero un Hydralisco se comio el cadaver de la señora Ishiyama.

Les conto que corrio lo mas rapido que pudo hasta ver a Norm metiendose por los conductos de ventilacion. El señor Ishiyama estaba demasiado debil para meterse en ellos, ya que, aunque los conductos eran muy grandes, la entrada era relativamente pequeña, y no tenia tiempo para adelgazar y caber por la entrada. Corrio hasta el sub sotano uno, donde pudo esconderse. Bajo de nuevo al sub sotano cinco para buscar a Norm, pero sus fuerzas fallaron y acabo por desmayarse.

Tras que Takeo terminara su historia, Yumi rompio en llanto, mientras que Odd y Jeremy soltaban un par de lagrimas. William se mantuvo firme igual que Ulrich. Ambos no demostraron sentimientos, pues Ulrich se entreno para no demostrar "debilidad", como lo consideraban los Confederados el demostrar sentimientos, y William estaba pensando en como salir de alli.

-Chicos, tengo malas noticias.-solto Jeremy tras tres minutos de completo silencio.

-¿Que ocurre, Jeremy?-pregunto Ulrich.

-La Hyperion abandono la orbita del planeta en cuanto la Norad II se lo ordeno. Esta esta preparando el Cañon de Iones para el ataque.-suspiro inevitable.- No podremos pedir ayuda, y dudo que encontremos otra forma de salir de aquí, antes de que los Confederados inicien el ataque dentro de 25 minutos.

Todos mantuvieron un firme silencio, aunque ninguno sabia con exactitud lo que hacer a continuacion. Cada minuto que pasaba, era crucial, pues los Confederados no se retrasarian en el ataque solamente por la posibilidad de que ellos siguieran vivos, y todos sabian que la Norad II nunca socorria a nadie, aunque fuera alguien importante como el General Duke.

Tan absortos estaban en sus pensamientos, que ninguno se percato de la extraña señal que provenia del unico ordenador de la sala.

**Mar Sara, 13:36 horas, sub sotano cinco...**

Norm y Fénix habían logrado salir de los conductos de ventliación, aunque ninguno de ellos se encontraba en plenas condiciones. Norm tenía el brazo izquierdo empapado en sangre, y se lograban distinguir tres arañazos muy profundos en su pierna izquierda. La armadura de Fénix estaba arañada por siete sitios distintos, y tenía signos de tres zarpazos en la mejilla izquierda. Ambos corrieron todo lo que pudieron hacia el Centro de Mando.

-Solamente quedan diez minutos para que los Confederados inicien el ataque.-informó Fénix al ver la hora en el ordenador.-¿Qué lugar atacarán primero?

-No estoy seguro, pero conociendo a los Confederados, probablemente destruyan primero el generador principal, que está a 400 metros al sur del Centro de Radio.

-¿Dónde se encuentran los demás?

Norm se acercó a otro ordenador y tecleó a toda velocidad. Tras un minuto se detuvo.-Se encuentran en el Centro de Radio. Vamos, será mejor que los recogamos cuanto antes.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo atravesando la cabeza de un Zerling que acababa de llegar.

**Mar Sara, 13: 58 horas, Crcuero de Batalla Norad II...**

Duke observaba inquieto el reloj. Tras un nuevo minuto, la última raya negra se volvió azul, y un soldado se acercó a él.

-Señor, el Cañón de Iones se ha cargado al 100%.

Duke dudó un instante, pero sabía que debían iniciar el ataque.-Lancen el ataque.-ordenó, y todas las rayas se volvieron negras de nuevo mientras un rayo azul salía del Cañón de Iones y se dirigía a la superficie del planeta.

**Mar Sara, 14:00 horas, Centro de Radio...**

Una fuerte explosión se oyó por todo el edificio, asustando a los seis integrantes del grupo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó William tras recuperarse de la sorpresa.

-Debe de ser el Cañón de Iones.-informó Jeremy. De pronto, todas las luces se apagaron.

-Genial, ¿ahora qué?-pensó Ulrich.

-¡Chicos, ¿dónde estáis?-oyeron afuera, y al salir, vieron a Norm y a Fénix.

-¡Norm!-gritó Odd corriendo a los brazos de su hermano.-¿Dónde has estado?

-Ocupado. Chicos, os presento a Fénix, es un guerrero Protoss que ha accedido a ayudarnos.

-¿Confías en él?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Por supuesto, y...¿quién es él?-pregunto cuando vio a Takeo Ishiyama.

-Es mi padre, pero ahora no hay tiempo para presentaciones, ¿puedes sacarnnos de aqui?

-Venid, pronto.-dijo Fénix, y diez minutos despues, cuando se hallaban en el hangar oyeron un gran ruido.

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto Takeo.

-La Confederacion ha vuelto a atacar. El Centro de Radio esta destruido.-informo Jeremy.

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí cuanto antes.-apresuró William mientras los ocho se movían hacia el interior del hangar.

-Vamos, ahí dentro se encuentra nuestro transporte.-dijo Fénix, pero la puerta no se abrió.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Odd.

-No lo entiendo, la puerta no se abre.-explicó Norm.

-Claro.-dijo Ulrich mientras llamaba la atención de los demás.-Las puertas son automáticas, ¿verdad?-Jeremy asintió.-El generador ha sido destruido, así que ya no hay electricidad.

-¡Es verdad!-exclamó el rubio de lentes.-Será mejor que abramos esa puerta antes de que asedien este lugar.-él, Yumi, Odd, Norm y Fénix se dispusieron a abrir la puerta manualmente mientras Ulrich, William y el señor Ishiyama seguían vigilando por si los Zerg entraban allí.

**Mar Sara, 14: 35 horas, Crucero de Batalla Norad II...**

-Fuego.-ordenó el general Duke, y el Cañón de Iones volvió a disparar de nuevo.

**Mar Sara, 14:16 horas, hangar...**

-¡Jeremy, date prisa!-exclamó William tras oír cómo el Centro de Mando quedaba en ruinas junto a la mayoría de las instalaciones.

Un gran ruido se oyó por todo el lugar.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto un temeroso Takeo.

-Los conductos de aire se estan inundando de agua.-explico Jeremy mientras intentaba abrir la puerta junto a Fenix con una palanca de hierro.

-Oh, oh.-susurro Ulrich al ver como entraba agua en los hangares a traves de los conductos de ventilacion y el agua comenzaba a ir en su direccion.

-¡Deprisa!-exlcamo Yumi, pero cuando consiguieron abrirla una gran explosion se oyo MUY cerca, justamente en la puerta del hangar. Todos consiguieron entrar salvo William, quien se atranco en la puerta que conducia al transporte Protoss, una gran nave dorada.

-¡William!-grito Norm al verle en aquella situacion. William tenia dos opciones, salvarse, pero dejar la puerta abierta y con posibilidad de que todos murieran ahogas, o sacrificarse para cerrar la puerta.

-¡Iros!-grito el pelinegro en cuanto vio la situacion.-Estare bien.-susurro mientras conseguia cerrar la puerta con el enmedio. Murio en el acto.

Los demas subieron al transporte y salieron de alli justo a tiempo para ver como la puerta era destruida por una gran masa de agua que les hubiera matado si William no hubiese cerrado la puerta. Dos minutos despues, justo cuando salieron a la gran nave estelar Protoss, el Cañon de Iones acababa con los restos de las instalaciones de Mar Sara, hundiendo todo el lugar bajo el fuego y el agua:

**Espacio exterior, 15:00 horas, Crucero de Batalla Norad II...**

Duke veia en la pantalla como los restos de las instalaciones se hundian bajo el agua, y lo que aun quedaba intacto era consumido por el fuego. No apoyaba completamente los ideales de los Confederados, pero tampoco tenía otra opcion.

-Volvamos a casa.-ordeno de inmediato, viendo como la nave Protoss tambien se iba en la direccion contraria a la suya.

**Espacio exterior, 15:12 horas, nave estelar Protoss...**

Nadie habia dicho nada desde que salieron de Mar Sara. Ese dia habian perdido a un buen amigo, y Ulrich se arrepintio de haberse llevado tan mal con el, pues se habia sacrificado para que los demas pudieran salir de alli con vida.

Todos los Protoss eran azules y calvos, pero con distintos tamaños y formas. Al llegar al Puente de Mando se encontraron con Fenix y un Protoss un poco mas bajo que el, pero con una armadura azul oscura y su cabeza era mas puntiaguda que la de Fenix.

-Bienvenidos seais, Terrans.-saludo el nuevo Protoss.-Soy el Ejecutor Templario Tassadar, y quiero daros mis mas sinceras condolencias por la perdida de ese joven humano llamado William. Fenix me conto lo ocurrido.

-Gracias, Ejecutor.-agradeció Yumi.

-Perdone, Ejecutor.-dijo Ulrich.

-¿Que deseas, joven Stern?-pregunto el sabio Templario.

-¿Por que vinieron a por nosotros?

Fenix fue el que hablo.-Detectamos aqui vuestras señales, eran señales de una cantidad de energia muy poderosa, y decidimos investigarlas.

-¿De quien procedian?-pregunto Jeremy.

-De todos.-contesto Tassadar.-Aunque en ti percibo una gran energia mental, casi tan potente como la mia, joven Belpois. Serias un excelente Templario.

-Gracias, señor.-agradecio el rubio de lentes.

-En el joven Stern y en los jovenes Della Robbia detectamos una gran energia fisica, algo muy extraño en unos Terrans.-dijo Fenix.-Estareis orgullosos.

-Gracias, señor.-agradecio Ulrich.

-Gracias, señor.-agradecieron los dos hermanos Della Robbia al unisono.

-Bien, mañana hablaremos sobre lo que haremos. Ahora Fenix, enseñales sus habitaciones.-ordeno Tassadar.

-En seguida. En taro Adun, Ejecutor.

-En taro Adun, Fenix.-Fenix guio a los demas hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, quedando Ulrich y Yumi juntos, igual que Odd y Norm.

Sin embargo, ese dia fue el peor de los seis, pues perdieron a un gran amigo, ademas de que Yumi perdio a su madre y hermano alli.

**Continuara...**

**Moon-9215: De nuevo, te agradezco tu cumplido. Respecto a lo que si Yumi sabe que su padre esta vivo, no se si me explique bien en el otro capitulo. Yumi creia que sus padres estaban muertos, pero no se esperaba que su padre siguiese vivo, pues como ya te he dicho, creia que estaban muertos los dos. Respecto a la edad de los chicos: Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita (de próxima aparición), y Odd tienen 25 años, mientras que Yumi tiene 26 y Norm 29. William tenía 26 igual que Yumi hasta este capitulo en el que ha muerto, aunque tengo algo planeado con el todavia. Bueno, espero que disfrutes de este nuevo capitulo, y espero ansioso tu fic tambien. Y a ver si quieres participar en el fic (aunque tengo un amigo que quiere participar pero no es seguidor de Fanfiction, y no se todavia donde ponerle, pero a ti ya te tengo un hueco tanto si quieres ser bueno tanto como malo, jeje). Un beso, chiao!**


	7. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6: EL PLAN:**

**Hola de nuevo, y siento mucho el retraso, pero he estado muy ocupado. Este capítulo va para anonimita, que cumple años hoy, ¡felicidades, y que cumplas muchos más! Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer a anonimita y a Moon-9215 por sus comentarios, y por seguir este fic, que yo no me esperaba que fuera mejor que el primero.**

**Y como siempre, dejo de aburriros para que podáis leer, ¡no me matéis si no os gusta, buaa, buaa!**

**Espacio exterior, 2:32 horas, nave estelar Protoss…**

En una de las habitaciones, Ulrich se removía en su cama sin parar, teniendo una pesadilla. Despertó de golpe y con un grito, asustando y despertando a Yumi, quien puso una mano en el pecho del castaño.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó, pero el castaño guardó silencio. Su novia esperó a que Ulrich se tranquilizara y le contara lo ocurrido, pero antes de ello, irrumpieron Odd, Fénix, Tassadar, Jeremy, Norm y el señor Ishiyama en la habitación, preparados con objetos punzantes, dispuestos a acabar con cualquier enemigo que se hallara dentro.

-¿Estáis bien?-preguntó el señor Ishiyama automáticamente.

-¡Que vengan, no les tenemos miedo, dejadme alguno!-gritó incoherentemente Odd, sorprendiendo a su hermano y amigos.

-Sinceramente, ¿cómo puede ser tu hermano?-le susurró Jeremy a Norm.

-No tengo idea.-respondió el pelinegro.

-Tranquilos, no pasa nada. Sólo era una pesadilla.-respondió Ulrich con la voz entrecortada por el miedo de su sueño.

-Bueno, pero intenta gritar menos la próxima vez, ¿vale?-Odd se retiró de la habitación tras sus palabras, seguido de su hermano mayor y de los dos Protoss.

-Procurad descansar bien lo que queda de noche.-aconsejó Jeremy antes de marcharse.

-¿Seguros que estáis bien?-les preguntó Takeo con miedo en su voz.

"Y en sus ojos".-observó Ulrich.

-Sí, papá, estamos bien.-las palabras de la nipona fueron más efectivas de lo que Ulrich creía que iban a ser, porque el señor Ishiyama les dio un "buenas noches" antes de irse, cerrando la puerta del cuarto. Solamente la luz que proporcionaba una diminuta lámpara de la mesita al lado de Yumi les dejaba ver.

Todo seguía igual, nada había cambiado (salvo la camisa de Ulrich que salió volando por el aire que provocó la puerta al abrirse de aquella manera tan brusca), y cuando Yumi comprobó que su novio ya estaba en calma, le preguntó de nuevo sobre su pesadilla.

-Era horrible.-le contestó el castaño.-Estaba de nuevo en Mar Sara…cadáveres de humanos…despedazados por los Zerg.-el castaño sollozó un momento, pero su novia fingió no darse cuenta para no herir el orgullo del alemán.-Encima está lo de William-la pelinegra apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su novio.-Ojalá nada de esto estuviera pasando.

-Ulrich-la nipona no sabía qué decir para tranquilizar a su novio, así que soltó lo que pensaba sobre William primero, ya que sabía que el castaño se sentía culpable por su rivalidad con William.-Estoy segura de que William deseaba morir así.

-¿Qué?

-No creo que William deseara morir, pero si tenía que morir, fijo que quería morir salvando a los que de verdad le importaban, así que murió como él quería morir. No te culpes por nada. William y tú hicisteis las paces cuando William murió.

El castaño reflexionó sobre las palabras de su novia, y finalmente asintió.-Gracias, Yumi. No sé qué haría sin ti.

-No tienes por qué darlas, Ulrich. Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti.-con un beso, se volvieron a dormir.

**Mundo limítrofe de Char, 5:00 horas, tierras áridas…**

Un grupo de Zerlings avanzaba a paso lento hacia el sur, junto a tres Hydraliscos y una criatura del tamaño de un mamut, con grandes colmillos y una mirada penetrante. Tenía el mismo color que el resto de criaturas.

Encima de la criatura se hallaba una mujer de unos, aproximadamente, 15 años, de pelo largo y negro, que le caía hasta la cintura. Era tan delgada y alta como Odd, y tenía unos ojos color esmeralda, pero a la vez una mirada tan fiera como la de Yumi. Iba vestida con lo que una vez fue un vestido azul largo, pero tenía claras marcas de arañazos Zerg por las piernas y en el antebrazo izquierdo.

Por encima de todos ellos, una "humana" volaba sobre ellos. Poseía el color de los Hydraliscos, además de una fiera mirada de ojos negros, igual que su pelo, rizado y que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Iba vestida con unos trapos de cuero que la dejaban prácticamente desnuda, pero la tapaban lo justo y suficiente. Tenía dos alas del mismo color que las garras de los Zerling a la espalda, y poseía una siniestra sonrisa en el rostro.

La criatura bajó al lomo de la enorme criatura, y acarició la cabeza de la misma.-Sigue así, Ultralisko.-pronunció en voz baja, aunque la joven pudo oírla.

-¿Qué queréis de mí?-tenía la voz ronca, además de dolorida por los golpes y cortes que tenía por todo el cuerpo.

La "mujer" se rio.-¿Qué haces aquí? Servir a nuestra raza, por supuesto.

-¿Y qué sois vosotros?

-Somos los Zerg, la raza más antigua y poderosa de todo el universo. Y nosotros dominaremos al resto de razas: los Terran y los Protoss, no podréis vencernos.

-¿Quién…quién eres?-le costaba hablar, y sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-Mi nombre es impronunciable en vuestra lengua, pero cuando era humana, me llamaba Kerrigan…Sarah Kerrigan. ¿Cómo te llamas tú, jovencita?

-Soy Yuri…Yuri Ishiyama.

-¿Ishiyama?-la pelinegra asintió.-¿No serás familia de Yumi Ishiyama, por casualidad?

La joven se sorprendió, pero aún así, afirmó con la cabeza.-Sí, soy su prima. ¿La conoce?

La extraña mujer semi-humana se rio, y voló de nuevo por encima de sus cabezas. La pelinegra no pudo aguantar más de dos minutos y acabó durmiéndose encima del Ultralisko.

**Espacio exterior, 6: 35 horas, nave estelar Protoss…**

Ulrich bostezó profundamente. Apenas había dormido tras la pesadilla, y Fénix los despertó a todos diez minutos antes para que se presentaran en el Puente de Mando.

Ulrich vio a su alrededor que tanto Odd como Yumi casi no se mantenían en pie. El señor Ishiyama estaba casi tan rendido como él mismo. Los únicos que no demostraban estar cansados eran Jeremy y Norm.

Jeremy se había pasado muchas noches delante de su ordenador en La Tierra para poder liberar a Aelita de Lyoko el mundo virtual donde se hicieron amigos él, Yumi, Jeremy, Aelita y Odd. Comprendía por qué el rubio no estaba dormido, pero se sorprendió al ver que no sólo no estaba cansado, sino que Norm daba muestras de estar preparado para estar combatiendo con los Zerg durante un día entero.

Ulrich se sorprendió al ver la fuerza y resistencia del pelinegro, pero se dejó sus comentarios para sí mismo. No quería estropear el tiempo que podían estar juntos los dos hermanos Della Robbia, y mucho menos después de estar casi cuatro años sin verse. Además, Norm había demostrado ser un rival formidable, y no deseaba enfurecerle, por miedo de que le rompiera todos los huesos sin importancia de su cuerpo.

Fénix y Tassadar parecían estar tan relajados como Norm, pero Ulrich supuso que era porque los Protoss se entrenaban para mantenerse preparados para luchar en cualquier momento, lugar y hora del día.

-Bien.-comenzó Tassadar.-Me imagino que os preguntaréis por qué os he llamado, ¿verdad?-todos asintieron con la cabeza, en el caso de Ulrich y Jeremy, profiriendo un gruñido de asentimiento.

-Resulta que hemos descubierto un contingente Zerg en el mundo limítrofe de Char, y…-intentó decir Fénix.

-¿Char? No es más que una leyenda.-interrumpió Odd.

-Según los humanos, sí.-aclaró Fénix.

-Pero Char existe tanto como La Tierra.-apoyó Tassadar antes de que Odd pudiera responder, lo que le obligó a callarse.-Este contingente de Zerg, transporta a una prisionera humana hacia una de sus Colmenas.

-¿Colmenas?-preguntó Takeo.

-Las Colmenas son los campamentos de los Zerg. Allí nacen por lo menos cincuenta de ellos cada día.-todos se sorprendieron al oír la afirmación de Fénix, pues eso significaba que los Zerg eran prácticamente imparables.

-¿Quién es la prisionera?-preguntó Jeremy.

-Aún no lo sabemos.-respondió Fénix.

-Pero estamos seguros de que la han capturado por algo, así que debemos rescatarla, antes de que lleguen a la Colmena.

-¿Cuándo llegaremos?-preguntaron Ulrich y Yumi al mismo tiempo, sonrojándose cuando Odd comenzó canturrear una canción sobre ellos sentados en un árbol.

Odd se calló al instante tras un golpe de su hermano mayor que lo dejó dando vueltas, como si hubiera bebido diez toneles de cerveza.

Fénix se aclaró la garganta.-Llegaremos a Char dentro de tres horas.

-Y descenderemos a Char en menos de cuatro.-prosiguió el Templario.

Estuvieron la próxima hora discutiendo los temas de la operación. Cuando por fin terminaron, todos se retiraron a descansar un poco, ya que les harían falta sus fuerzas, pero Norm detuvo a Ulrich antes de que saliera.-Tenemos que hablar. Sígueme.

La seriedad con la que el hermano de Odd habló asustó tanto al castaño, que obedeció sin rechistar. Se despidió de los demás y siguió al pelinegro hasta el campo de entrenamiento de los Protoss, que se hallaba en los niveles inferiores de la nave.

Norm le tiró un bastón de madera a Ulrich, mientras cogía otro y se colocaba en posición frente a él.

-Fénix me enseñó a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo con esas cosas. Ya le he enseñado a mi hermano, por lo que no tendrá problemas. Quiero que intentes tumbarme.

-¿Estás seguro?-el pelinegro asintió decididamente, lo que le dio a entender al castaño que estaba deseando empezar una lucha.

Ambos intercambiaron algunos golpes, bloqueando los golpes de su rival cuanto podía. Ulrich comprendió el por qué de que Norm quisiera luchar con él. Era el único, aparte de los Protoss, que podía igualar su fuerza y habilidad en combate.

Ambos sonrieron. Estaban preparados para luchar.

**Continuará…**

**Moon-9215: Encantado de que te guste, y a mí tampoco me gustó matar a William, pero aún tengo una sorpresa para todos. Siento no actualizar antes, pero estuve ocupado. ¡Me encanta tu fic, sobre todo el reciente romance entre Kenneth y Yumi, sigue así!**

**Anonimita: ¡Felicidades de nuevo, y como ya habrás podido comprobar, ya has aparecido en el fic como me pediste! Espero que estés bien, y gracias por tus ánimos de que continúe el fic. Espero poder actualizarlo pronto, pero veo futuros problemas familiares, y dudo que tarde menos de dos semanas en actualizar, lo siento. ¡Buena suerte, y espero pronto tu fic!**


	8. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7: COMBATE EN CHAR:**

**Hola de nuevo, aquí me tenéis con un nuevo capi. Esta vez, los chicos se enfrentaran por fin a los Zerg en su primera batalla seria, además de que ya sabrán quién es la prisionera. Espero que os guste!**

**Espacio exterior, 8:40 horas, nave estelar Protoss…**

Ulrich, Odd, Yumi y Takeo Ishiyama se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento del nivel inferior, aprendiendo a defenderse con Fénix. Según lo que Ulrich sabía, Norm se encontraba en el Centro de Mando, dirigiendo temporalmente la nave. Y Jeremy se encontraría con Tassadar en el campo de entrenamiento psíquico, una sala contigua a donde se encontraban.

Mientras entrenaba, Ulrich repasó mentalmente el plan, como llevaba haciendo todo el entrenamiento. Él, junto a sus amigos y el padre de Yumi, descenderían junto a un Dragón Protoss en una colina desde donde podrían acribillar a los Zerg que transportaban a la prisionera con facilidad (el Dragón Protoss es una bestia mecanizada de unos cuatro metros de altura, pero no se parece en nada a un dragón; sus patas son delgadas, lo que le permite escalar grandes alturas, pero la cúpula mide por lo menos tres metros de ancho).

Mientras tanto, tanto Fénix como Norm y Tassadar, descenderían junto a cuatro guerreros Protoss a un montón de rocas en el lado opuesto del camino para atacar directamente a los Zerg.

Tassadar protegería a Norm, Fénix y a los demás de los ataques mentales (si los había) de los Zerg, y Jeremy haría lo propio con ellos.

Ulrich no sabía por qué, pero algo andaba mal en el plan, y algo dentro de él le decía que deberían actuar con cautela cuando atacaran, pues algo muy poderoso y peligroso estaría esperándolos.

Tras veinte minutos más de intenso entrenamiento, Jeremy los informó de que acababan de llegar a Char, y era hora de que se prepararan para descender.

Diez minutos más tarde, todos se hallaban en el hangar de la nave. Fénix, Tassadar y los otros cuatro Protoss llevaban sus doradas armaduras de siempre. Odd se preparó con una armadura de color violeta que le cubría todo el cuerpo, a excepción de la cabeza. Como armas, llevaba dos cuchillas implantadas en la armadura, e iban conectadas a su cerebro para desplegarlas solamente cuando él quisiera. También tenía un rifle semi-automático de color dorado.

Norm se vistió con media armadura de color azul celeste, pues el brazo izquierdo estaba cubierto por ella, pero el brazo derecho estaba al descubierto, así como sus piernas y cabeza. Como arma llevaba una lanza de dos puntas del mismo color que su armadura.

Jeremy optó por una armadura ligera de color azul, pero más oscuro que el de Norm, que le cubría todo excepto la cabeza. Como armas llevaba una daga (oculta entre los plieges de la armadura) y una pistola del mismo color que la armadura.

Yumi se vistió con una armadura negra, que le cubría todo excepto la cabeza y los brazos y hombros. Como armas llevaba dos katanas con el mango negro y una pistola del mismo color.

El señor Ishiyama prefirió llevar una armadura samurái de color marrón oscuro, además de una katana con el mango del mismo color, guardada en el cinto que colgaba de su cintura.

Por último, Ulrich prefirió llevar una armadura de color rojo que le cubría todo el cuerpo excepto la cabeza, y como armas llevaba una espada con el mango rojo, un escudo con la imagen de un dragón en el centro (igual de color rojo), y un fusil automático. Ulrich guardó su espada en el cinto que llevaba en su cintura, se colocó el escudo a la espada y cogió el fusil con ambas manos, preparado para luchar cuando antes.

Ulrich nunca supo cuándo le entró el miedo por entrar en combate, pues estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, pero tal vez fuera porque esta vez, su novia nipona también fuera al combate. No supo encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta, pero decidió dejar todo de lado para ofrecerle una sonrisa a su novia, que lo miraba preocupada.

-Chicos.-llamó Fénix.-Recordad que nuestros enemigos no se lo pensarán dos veces para mataros, por muy jóvenes que seáis. No quiero heroicidades. Si os atacan muchos, y estáis completamente solos, salid corriendo lo más rápido que podáis.

-Además, algunos Zerg tienen la habilidad de manipular la mente de los demás. Intentarán acceder a vuestra mente y, mientras el joven Belpois y yo estemos cerca, no podrán hacerlo, pero si estáis solos y notáis que alguien intenta penetrar en vuestra mente, salid corriendo.-explicó Tassadar.

-Norm.-dijo Fénix, y el susodicho se colocó enfrente de los demás.

-En cuanto bajemos, quiero que os preparéis lo más rápido que podáis, pero sin cansaros demasiado, pues no podemos permitirnos desperdiciar nuestras energías antes del combate.-las palabras sonaban tranquilizadoras para los demás, pues se notaba en sus caras.-Intentad mantener la calma durante la batalla, pues ni siquiera las protecciones que tendréis con Jeremy o Tassadar os protegerán del miedo o la locura, en caso de que la haya. Si sentís miedo, no os preocupéis, será normal, pues sin miedo, no puede haber valor.

-¡Adelante!-gritó Fénix, y ambos grupos de ataque se subieron a dos naves doradas (en una de ellas reposaba el Dragón).

**Mundo limítrofe de Char, 9:12 horas, tierras áridas…**

La nave en la que se encontraban los chicos, el señor Ishiyama y el Dragón Protoss llegó a una colina árida con tono volcánico, donde el Dragón quedó activado antes de tocar el suelo para posicionarse por detrás de los chicos.

Ulrich, Odd y Yumi bajaron primero, seguidos del señor Ishiyama y de Jeremy.

-Según el escáner-comenzó Jeremy revisando un aparato en su muñeca.-los Zerg se encuentran a dos kilómetros al norte de aquí.-revisó un poco más el escáner.-Al ritmo al que van, no tardarán más de media hora en llegar al camino.

Ulrich miró a los demás. Tanto Yumi como Odd se mostraban un tanto tensos con la idea de entrar en combate. Yumi era una civil, y jamás había entrado en combate (aparte de los de Lyoko), y Odd era un soldado experto en armamento, no en combates.

El señor Ishiyama se encontraba bastante intranquilo, pero Ulrich supuso que era miedo por lo que pudiera pasarle a su hija. Jeremy mantenía una mirada tensa, a des juego con su tranquila actitud.

Suspiró profundamente y los mandó llamar.-Yumi, tú y Odd quedaos en la parte alta de la colina. Jeremy, quédate con el Dragón para protegernos. Señor Ishiyama, usted y yo bajaremos a la parte más baja de la colina. Si Norm y los demás tienen problemas, saldremos en su ayuda.-todos asintieron con la cabeza y se posicionaron en sus puestos.

Diez minutos más tarde, comprobó cómo le iba a Norm y a los Protoss con unos prismáticos que le prestó el padre de Yumi.

Norm y Fénix se habían posicionado detrás de un muro de áridas rocas en la parte más cercana del camino. Tassadar y dos guerreros Protoss se situaron en la parte más alejada del camino, y los otros dos Protoss se situaron detrás de Fénix.

**Mundo limítrofe de Char, 9:35 horas, tierras áridas…**

El ultralisko iba a paso veloz por el camino, con cuarenta zerlings por delante y por detrás, junto a tres hydraliscos por delante de los zerlings. Encima del ultralisko, estaba la prisionera Yuri, ahora con más heridas abiertas que antes.

"_Por lo menos, ya no está esa pesada de Kerrigan"._-pensó. La supuesta líder de los Zerg: Sarah Kerrigan, tenía urgencias en la Colmena más alejada de Char, pero antes de irse, torturó a Yuri para obtener información sobre su familia, principalmente sobre su prima Yumi. Aunque al principio opuso resistencia, las torturas eran demasiado fuertes para ella, y acabó contándole todo lo que Kerrigan deseó saber.

Ni siquiera se había molestado en curarle las heridas (como había hecho las demás veces), y cada vez que ultralisko avanzaba, sentía un dolor agudo por todo el cuerpo. Y a eso, añádele que llevaba varios días sin poder dormir, debido al tremendo ruido que causaban los Zerg al avanzar por el camino.

Juró haber oído un disparo, y cómo uno de los zerlings caía muerto, y aunque lo achacó a su falta de sueño, los Zerg frenaron su marcha, avanzando solamente un paso cada poco.

Un segundo disparo se oyó, y esta vez, fue uno de los hydraliscos los que cayeron. Lo curioso de todo, es que los disparos se oían desde diferentes ángulos.

-¡Al ataque!-oyó por dos lados, y vio dos grupos de guerreros saliendo de la nada, disparando con sus armas contra los Zerg, con cuidado de no dañar al ultralisko.

"_¿Serán ángeles?"-_se preguntó Yuri, pero luego vio a cierta chica de cabello negro avanzando hacia la enorme bestia morada.-_"No vengas"-_quiso gritar, hacer un ruido cualquiera, lo que fuera por alejar a su prima del peligro, pero las heridas sólo le permitían sollozar por el dolor.

¡Al ataque!-gritaron los dos grupos, y Ulrich y el señor Ishiyama salieron de sus escondites para disparar sin parar (salvo para recargar sus armas) contra los Zerg, cuidando de no dañar a la enorme bestia que, según Tassadar, se trataba de un ultralisko, la más poderosa unidad terrestre de los Zerg.

El plan parecía ir perfecto. Ambos grupos atacarían sin descanso hasta que solamente el ultralisko quedara en pie, pero se torció en el último momento.

-¡Yumi!-gritó Odd. Ulrich dejó de disparar, y vio a la nipona salir corriendo hacia el ultralisko.-¡Yumi!-gritó el también, pero Yumi ni siquiera lo hizo caso.-_"No me habrá oído"-_dejando sus pensamientos de lado, comenzó a disparar a todo Zerg que se cruzaba en el camino de su novia.

Yumi, al contrario de lo que pensaba el alemán, lo oyó perfectamente, pero lo que vio no le gustó NADA. Su prima era la que se encontraba en lo alto del ultralisko, y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, salió de su escondite, dispuesta a aplastar a esa bestia (irónico, no?).

Siete minutos pasaron en la batalla, en la que los Protoss ya habían salido a combatir con sus sables (excepto Tassadar, que se había quedado atrás), y Ulrich dio un grito de guerra, haciendo salir a todos al combate. El alemán llegó pronto hasta la nipona (que quedó rodeada de varios zerlings y un hydralisco y no la dejaban pasar hasta el ultralisko), y juntos avanzaron hacia el ultralisko, quien bajó con sus colmillos a la prisionera al suelo, y rugió profundamente, dejando prácticamente sordos a todos los presentes.

"_Esta batalla será difícil"-_pensó Ulrich mientras cogía su espada y su escudo, preparándose para la batalla.

**Continuará…**

**Los espejos son ventanas a nuestro interior, solo que no sabemos abrirlas.-Frase injustamente atribuida a Nerón.**

**Al final pude actualizar antes, aunque intentaré actualizar más de seguido (cosa que veo poco probable).**

**Moon-9215: Encantado de que te guste, y, como siempre, me encanta también tu fic, esperando ansioso que lo termines (igual que el de Él es Ella, que me enganché). Espero que te encuentres bien, que te vaya bien, y todo lo demás. Ánimo con tu fic, y buena suerte!**


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8: COMBATE CON EL ULTRALISKO:**

**Hola de nuevo, y perdón por la tardanza. En este capítulo, por fin sabremos si nuestros héroes vencen al temido ultralisko, o perecerán en Char. ¡Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo!**

**Mundo limítrofe de Char, 10:15 horas, tierras áridas…**

Ulrich saltó a su derecha para evitar una embestida del ultralisko. Se escondió detrás de unas rocas, donde no podía verle. Soltó su espada y se cogió con la mano el hombro derecho, que tenía un profundo corte que le llegaba desde el hombro hasta la cintura.

Los cinco primeros minutos de combate fueron bien, pues el ultralisko apenas se movió de su sitio, pero cuando avanzó, dejó a Takeo Ishiyama fuera de combate. Yumi y Odd pusieron a salvo a los dos Ishiyama restantes, para luego salir de nuevo al combate.

Cuando creyeron que el ultralisko comenzaba a cansarse, derribó al Dragón y lo pisó contra el suelo, acabando definitivamente con la amenaza.

Los guerreros Protoss habían muerto, y Fénix tenía casi las mismas heridas que él, por lo que apenas tenía esperanzas de que pudieran acabar con él.

Se asomó por la roca hasta ver la batalla. Vio a Odd y a Norm intentando dañar las patas traseras del ultralisko, así como a Fénix, Tassadar y Yumi intentando distraer a la enorme bestia Zerg.

Ulrich suspiró profundamente, cogió su espada y, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, salió corriendo contra la bestia. Saltó a una roca, y volvió a saltar, consiguiendo encajar su espada en el costado izquierdo del ultralisko.

El monstruo chilló de dolor, y se zarandeó para librarse del castaño, sin éxito. Norm aprovechó esa oportunidad para escalar por una de las patas traseras del mismo, intentando llegar a su cabeza.

Tanto Yumi como Odd disparaban como locos hacia las patas delanteras, para que el bicho dejara de moverse, pero el ultralisko hacía caso omiso a sus heridas.-"_Está hecho de hierro".-_pensó Yumi.

Fénix se concentró en golpear al ultralisko con sus filos de energía, mientras que Jeremy y Tassadar intentaban vencer las defensas mentales del mismo. En un momento, el ultralisko salió corriendo hacia delante, haciendo que Norm se estrellara contra su espalda, completamente inconsciente, pero tuvo la suerte de encajar su lanza lo suficiente como para mantenerse en la espalda del bicho.

-¿Cómo podemos vencerlo?-preguntó Ulrich, susurrando. No conseguía ver la forma de vencer al ultralisko, por mucho que lo observara, no encontraba ninguna debilidad en el bicho. No pudo seguir sus pensamientos, puesto que el ultralisko consiguió desencajar su espada al chocar contra una pared de rocas, tirándolo de su costado, y dejándolo en el suelo, aturdido.

Cuando pudo despejar su mente, vio que tanto Jeremy como Tassadar estaban de rodillas, boqueando y completamente exhaustos, aunque no parecía que se rindieran, pues tenían sus miradas fijas en el ultralisko.

Fénix trepaba por la pierna delantera izquierda del monstruo, mientras que Odd y Yumi lo atacaban como podían. Ulrich se levantó (con algo de dificultad), y encaró al bicho. Como si leyera su mente, el ultralisko también lo encaró, y ambos quedaron frente a frente. Ni siquiera parecía que las heridas que le provocaban los demás surtieran efecto alguno en él._"Es como si quisiera enfrentarse directamente a mí"_-Ulrich vio que Norm había despertado, y se encaminaba hasta la cabeza del ultralisko. Comprendiendo lo que debía hacer, corrió directamente hacia el ultralisko, quien también se lanzó de cabeza hacia el castaño.

Apenas les quedaban dos metros para chocar, cuando el castaño se apoyó en una roca para impulsar su salto, lo que le dejó a la altura del pecho del ultralisko. Ulrich hundió su espada lo más fuerte que pudo en el pecho del monstruo. El ultralisko se removió, dolorido, ya que rugía profundamente, aunque esta vez, Ulrich no iba a dejar que lo tirara. Vio de reflejo que el señor Ishiyama estaba atacando las patas delanteras del monstruo.

De pronto, el ultralisko se tumbó en el suelo de golpe, y los demás pudieron ver la lanza de Norm incrustada en su cabeza, y su dueño se encontraba hundiendo aún más su arma en la cabeza del monstruo. Ulrich apenas tuvo tiempo de soltarse antes del golpe, estrellándose contra unas cuantas rocas. Lo último que pudo oír, antes de sumirse en la oscuridad, eran los gritos de su amada nipona.

**Espacio exterior, 12:05 horas, nave estelar Protoss…**

Ulrich oyó unos pocos susurros, que no distinguía bien, pues aún tenía la cabeza dolorida. Al mirar a su derecha, pudo ver a la prisionera de los Zerg: Yuri Ishiyama. La razón (por lo que supuso), de que ahora mismo él estuviera allí. Despejó su mente, y supo que se hallaba en la enfermería de la nave Protoss._"¿Vencimos?"-_se preguntó, y se sentó en la cama, aunque algo torpemente, lo que provocó que tirara algunos objetos de la mesa que se encontraba a su lado.

De inmediato, entraron Odd, Yumi, Norm, Jeremy, Fénix y Tassadar en la estancia, con caras de preocupación. Yumi se sentó en la cama y lo abrazó. Ulrich hizo una mueca, pero no hizo ningún ruido. Estaba preocupado por ella, y verla sana y salva, era la mayor recompensa que pudiera encontrar.

Diez minutos más tarde, Yumi se separó finalmente de él (aunque seguía sentada en la cama), y Ulrich pudo preguntar sobre lo sucedido.

-Verás.-empezó Tassadar.-Lo que ha ocurrido, joven Ulrich, es que, gracias a ti, hemos podido derrotar al ultralisko.

-¿Qué?-Ulrich no se lo podía creer.

Esta vez fue Norm quién habló.-Si no le hubieras clavado la espada en el pecho, no habría podido hundir mi lanza en su cráneo.

-Y nosotros no habríamos podido vencer sus defensas mentales.-prosiguió Jeremy, refiriéndose a Tassadar y a él mismo.

-Lo que significa…-empezó Odd.

-…que eres un héroe.-exclamó Yumi, abrazándolo de nuevo.

Ulrich estaba casi sin palabras, pero luego reparó en que faltaba alguien.-Oíd, ¿dónde está Takeo?

Las sonrisas de todos se tambalearon, aunque Yumi no pudo evitar derramas algunas lágrimas.-Murió.-dijo Norm.-El ultralisko lo aplastó en cuanto cayó al suelo. Murió sin sufrir dolor, es lo único que puedo decirte.

-Y tuvo una buena muerte.-añadió Fénix, a lo que el pelinegro asintió.

-Lo siento.-le susurró Ulrich a Yumi en el oído, abrazándola suavemente (ya que estaba demasiado dolorido como para despertar el dolor de nuevo).

-Gracias.-le susurró la pelinegra, en agradecimiento.

Otros cinco minutos más tarde, le contaron al castaño los sucesos después de que se desmayara. De cómo habían desenterrado el cuerpo de Takeo Ishiyama, de cómo los habían llevado a todos a la nave Protoss, y la incineración del padre de Yumi.

-¿Y quién es ella?-preguntó cuando terminaron la historia.

-Es mi prima, Yuri.-respondió la pelinegra.-Aún no sabemos nada, porque lleva todo el tiempo dormida, además de que sus heridas eran un tanto graves.

-Sí, pero se repondrá pronto, igual que tú.-añadió Odd.

-Lo mejor será que descanses, Ulrich.-sugirió Tassadar, a lo que todos empezaron a irse, quedando solamente la pelinegra en la enfermería.

-Me alegro de que estés bien.-susurró Yumi, antes de besar al castaño e irse de allí, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ulrich pudo oír cómo Yumi le pedía a alguien que cuidara de él, y por el gruñido de asentimiento que oyó, pudo denotar que era Norm quién se quedaba en la puerta.

-Menudo recibimiento.-oyó Ulrich, y vio que Yuri tenía los ojos ligeramente abiertos, y mirándolo abiertamente. Ulrich sonrió.

-Sí, pero es la suerte de tener a tu prima conmigo.

-Puede,-rió levemente-pero recuerdo que me dijo que tuvisteis problemas para ello.

Ulrich asintió y, sintiendo los párpados muy cansados, cerró los ojos, quedándose profundamente dormido.

**Continuará…**

**Los espejos son ventanas a nuestro interior, solo que no sabemos abrirlas.-Frase injustamente atribuida a Nerón.**

**Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, donde ya habéis podido ver que, aunque han matado al ultralisko, han sufrido una terrible pérdida (algo que se empieza a volver una costumbre para Yumi).**

**Moon-9215: Jeje, pediste más, pues toma más. Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo (aunque seguro que me odias por matar a tantos personajes, xD). Buena suerte, y felicidad para todos. Chiao!**


	10. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9: UNA MAÑANA A LO STERN:**

**Saludos y lamento la tardanza por actualizar pero tuve problemas personales y no he podido conectarme en todo este tiempo, además de que provocó que tuviera que dejar de escribir. Aquí voy con otro capítulo, es un poco corto (como todos, supongo), pero prometo seguir actualizando.**

**Espacio exterior, 9:18 horas, nave estelar Prottoss...**

Ulrich abrió los ojos y se incorporó sobre la cama. Volteó la vista para ver a su sonriente Yumi durmiendo. Mientras se vestía, recordó los últimos sucesos:

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que derrotaron al Ultralisko Zerg. Yuri explicó lo sucedido durante su cautiverio a manos de Kerrigan, la supuesta líder de los Zerg. Fénix y Tassadar querían llevarlos a todos a Aiur, el mundo hogar de los Protoss. Tanto Odd como Norm estaban de acuerdo, pero se traían discusiones contra Yumi y Jeremy, que no estaban de acuerdo. Jeremy alegaba que quería regresar a Korhal para volver con su esposa Aelita, y Yumi dijo que ya había perdido a su familia en la guerra contra los Zerg, no iba a volver para perder a nadie más. Ulrich y Yuri eran neutrales pues no sabían si estaban a favor o en contra. Ulrich aún se debatía si sería bueno para ellos o sólo los separaría más, y Yuri aún tenía en mente su esclavitud a manos de Kerrigan.

**FLASHBACK:**

-¡No es buena idea ir allí!-gritó una enojada Yumi.

-Nuestras habilidades incrementarían en Aiur, no seríamos tan débiles ante los Zerg si dejáramos que los Protoss nos adiestraran como es debido.-dijo Norm con su tranquila actitud de siempre.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-apoyó Odd.

Jeremy se aclaró la garganta.-Ya hemos perdido a mucha gente por culpa de los Zerg, y quiero volver a casa con Aelita.-dijo con rabia en su voz, aunque Ulrich notó una mirada un tanto inusual hacia Yumi, cosa que le enojó pero no dejó que se viera.

-Los Zerg seguirán avanzando, tarde o temprano irán a Korhal.-dijo Norm.-Nunca estaremos a salvo mientras esos bichos sigan con vida.

-¡Pero al menos viviremos por más tiempo!-gritó Yumi. Ulrich deseaba tranquilizarla pero los hermanos Della Robbia no dejaban espacio para que nadie se metiera en el asunto.

**FIN FLASHBACK:**

Todos los días acababan igual, y ni siquiera Fénix y Tassadar lograron calmar a la nipona, al francés y a los hermanos italianos. Cuando terminó de vestirse le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a su novia y salió silenciosamente de la habitación. Husmeó en la habitación de los Della Robbia, y comprobó que su amigo Odd seguía dormido, como siempre, pero no vio rastro de Johnny.

**Espacio exterior, 9:24 horas, centro de mando estelar Protoss...**

Ulrich entró al puente, donde Fénix hablaba con algunos soldados y Tassadar calculaba un nuevo rumbo.-_A saber a dónde nos quieren llevar ahora.-_pensó Ulrich, aunque prefería no saberlo. El alemán comenzó entonces a pensar en cómo le entristeció a su Yumi la muerte de su padre. Por lo que le dijo Norm, la nipona se había pasado toda la noche llorando, sin parar, tanto por la pérdida de su padre como por el estado de Ulrich.

-Saludos, joven guerrero.-saludó Tassadar, sacando a Ulrich de sus pensamientos.

-Saludos, Tassadar.-respondió el joven para no ofender al sabio templario Protoss.

-Veo que algo te carcome por dentro, joven guerrero. ¿Querrías contarme lo que te sucede?-Fénix se cruzó de brazos, esperando la respuesta del alemán. Ulrich sabía de antemano que si un maestro Protoss se interesaba por la vida de su alumno, éste no podía rechazar su pregunta o deshonraría enormemente al maestro.

Ulrich negó con la cabeza lentamente, pensando en su respuesta.-No es nada, sólo que... me siento un poco apenado por lo que le ocurrió a Takeo.

Tanto Fénix como Tassadar parecieron complacidos por la respuesta del joven Ulrich.-Sí, el señor Ishiyama. Debo decir que no me alegraba su presencia, pero no era descortés y no me desagradaba su vida.-el sabio Protoss retrocedió unos pasos, pensando para sus adentros.-Tengo cosas que hacer, joven guerrero, si tienes algo que decirme...

Ulrich volvió a negar con la cabeza.-Nada más, maestro Tassadar.-el viejo y sabio templario asintió conforme y volvió a sus cálculos, algo que le agradó a Ulrich, puesto que le gustaba el silencio, aunque también tenía algo que le intrigaba... ¡Norm!

El alemán seguía sin saber cómo es que el hermano mayor de Odd supiera tanto de los Protoss en tan poco tiempo, y que incluso perteneciera al círculo interno de Fénix y Tassadar. Debía averigüar lo que sabía el mayor italiano pero sin levantar sospechas. Tampoco quería ofender al hermano de su mejor amigo.

**Espacio exterior, 9:44 horas, sala de adiestramiento estelar Protoss...**

Ulrich entró en la sala de adiestramiento justo para ver cómo Norm derribaba a tres guerreros Protoss al mismo tiempo. Otra cosa que le intrigaba a Ulrich, es cómo el italiano podía enfrentarse a los Protoss como si se enfrentase a un humano normal y corriente. Cuando Ulrich volvió en sí, se dio cuenta de que Norm le saludaba con la mano aún con el rostro serio, como siempre, y los tres guerreros Protoss se retiraban de la sala de entrenamiento quejándose de la paliza que el italiano les había propinado.

El alemán se adelantó hasta estar a dos pasos del mayor y, como si se conociesen de toda la vida, ambos se pusieron en posición de combate.-_Esto va a ser difícil.-_pensó Ulrich. Si había venido a tres guerreros Protoss, no sabía lo que le iba a hacer a él. El alemán atacó primero, descargando toda su fuerza en el mayor. Norm, sin embargo, no tenía en mente vencer al menor, aunque tampoco le iba a dejar que ganara tan fácilmente. Quería que Ulrich aprendiese a controlar el dolor para poder seguir luchando, aunque eso significase que perdiese un brazo o una pierna en el proceso. Los dos estaban tan ensimismados en su combate que no se dieron cuenta de que sus compañeros, con excepción de Fénix y de Tassadar, los veían a escondidas desde las sombras.

-Norm es muy bueno.-observó Yuri.

-Y Ulrich también.-reiteró Odd con un toque de enojo en su voz, ruborizando a Yuri y enfadando a Yumi.

Ulrich saltó a su izquierda, esquivando un derribe lateral de Norm. El mayor, al ver esto, saltó hacia atrás para evitar que el alemán pudiese propinarle una patada, acabando en la derrota del mayor. Norm vio su oportundidad cuando Ulrich se despistó por un momento, en el que el mayor aprovechó para derribarlo. Ulrich se quejó por su brazo, y aunque Norm no lo demostró ni pidió perdón, estaba terriblemente arrepentido por haberle derribado. El mayor le ofreció una mano a Ulrich y éste le aceptó la ayuda. Una vez el alemán se puso de pie, el resto de nuestros héroes se retiraron en silencio, ya que quedaba claro que tanto el italiano como el alemán querían hablar y sus amigos no querían estorbar.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre los Protoss?-le soltó Ulrich al mayor cuando ambos se sacudieron el polvo de las piernas. El mayor soltó una pequeña risa que supo disimular muy bien, aunque su semblante se tornó serio nuevamente tras reconsiderar su respuesta.

-A diferencia de vosotros, yo he preguntado y me he informado a través de Fénix y Tassadar.-la respuesta fue tan seca y simple como la pregunta.-_Es rápido.-_pensó Ulrich, el mayor no tardó ni dos segundos en responder a su pregunta tras la pequeña risa.

-¿Qué es Lyoko?-eso sí que impactó al alemán. No se esperaba que Norm supiera algo sobre Lyoko.-_Odd lo habrá mencionado.-_Odd lo mencionó.-Ulrich soltó una pequeña risa como anteriormente lo hizo el italiano debido al "don" de Norm de anticiparse a los movimientos de sus compañeros.

La siguiente media hora pasó rápido, puesto que Ulrich le estuvo contando con pelos y señales lo que era Lyoko, XANA, Franz Hopper, etc. Norm estuvo atento a la explicación de Ulrich todo el tiempo, sólo le interrumpió un par de veces para preguntar alguna cosa, pero su rostro seguía igual de inexpresivo que siempre. Cuando Ulrich terminó de contarle toda la historia, éste buscó algún indicio en el rostro del mayor para saber su estado en ese momento, pero como tantas otras veces, quedó insatisfecho, puesto que era imposible deducirlo con la actitud de Norm.

Tras dos minutos de pensárselo bien, el mayor por fin reaccionó y suspiró levemente.-Gracias. A mi hermano se le escapó en una discusión que tuvimos en Italia hace varios años, y siempre quise saber de qué se trataba desde entonces.

Se produjo un nuevo silencio de otros dos minutos más, antes de que Ulrich decidiese interrumpirlo.-¿Cómo es que eres tan bueno? En el poco tiempo que llevamos con los Protoss, ninguno de nosotros ha sido capaz de vencer a ningún guerrero Protoss, pero tú has sido capaz de derribar a tres al mismo tiempo.-el mayor pareció volver a pensar la respuesta.

-Llevo toda mi vida entrenándome para esto.-un leve suspiro.-Mi familia siempre se ha dedicado a las artes marciales, al ejército, a las fuerzas de la policía... cualquier cosa relacionada con el arte de la guerra y la muerte. Al menos hasta mis padres, que rompieron el legado familiar. Yo lo continué, pero Odd... decidió marcharse a Francia y continuar con sus estudios, aunque si me dejase entrenarle sería igual de bueno que yo... o incluso más.

-¿Pero los Protoss no reciben otro tipo de entrenamiento? Tu explicación no dice por qué puedes igualarlos... e incluso superarlos.

Otro leve suspiro del mayor.-Paso la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando con Fénix en el arte de la guerra y con Tassadar en la historia de los Protoss. Sé que no te gusta que siempre sepa lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor, Ulrich, pero... prefiero estar al tanto de lo que sucede porque no me gusta perderme la acción.-ahora Ulrich comprendía casi todo sobre Norm. Sabía que siempre estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía a su alrededor porque se informaba bien del asunto, y era el mejor del equipo porque se entrenaba durante casi todo el día-_supongo que las únicas horas en que no entrena es cuando tiene que estar tranquilo en el puente de mando.-_aunque Ulrich sabía bien que no era así. Incluso cuando estaba quieto, seguía atento a lo que decían los demás mientras también entrenaba mentalmente sus movimientos de combate.

Al menor se le escapó una pequeña risa.-¿Qué sucede?-quiso saber Norm.

Ulrich negó con la cabeza.-Nada, es que... llevo desconfiando de tí todo el día cuando resulta que tampoco eres tan malo.-Ulrich se rió con más fuerza en esta ocasión, aunque el mayor le siguió con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras el menor no paraba de reírse. De pronto llegó Yuri, informándoles de que debían acudir al puente de mando para otra sesión de discusión entre los hermanos Della Robbia, la mayor Ishiyama y el joven Belpois.

**Espacio exterior, 10:58 horas, puente de mando estelar Protoss...**

Ulrich, Norm y Yuri entraron en el puente de mando, para ver a Fénix hablando con Odd y a Tassadar repasando cálculos nuevamente.-_¿Este Protoss nunca descansa?-_Ulrich y Yuri se sentaron junto a Odd y a Fénix mientras que Norm se acercaba a Tassadar.

-Bienvenidos.-saludó Tassadar, mientras Norm se ponía a su lado.

-Hola, Tassadar.-contestaron Yuri, Odd y Ulrich al mismo tiempo.

-Antes de empezar...-empezó Tassadar, pero Yuri le interrumpió.

-Oigan, ¿dónde están Yumi y Jeremy?-todos se extrañaron al no verles, y salieron corriendo del puente de mando (incluidos Fénix y Tassadar) para buscarles. Yuri y Norm les buscaron en la sala de adiestramiento, Odd y Fénix salieron corriendo a la sala de equipamiento y Ulrich y Tassadar buscaron por las habitaciones.

-Tienen que estar por aquí.-dijo Ulrich, más para sí mismo que para Tassadar, cuando de pronto, comenzó a oír gemidos provenientes de la habitación de Jeremy, tanto suyas como las de una mujer, lamentablemente, de una mujer que conocía muy bien.-_¡Sigue, sigue!-_gritó una voz. Ulrich abrió la puerta de un portazo, y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que vomitar allí mismo cuando vio a Jeremy desnudo, y a Yumi, también desnuda, encima de Jeremy.-_Esto no puede estar pasando.-_se dijo Ulrich, pero para su desgracia, era completamente real y cierto. Todos quedaron asqueados cuando llegaron y los vieron juntos.

-Ulrich...-la voz de Yumi apenas era audíble, aunque el alemán pudo escucharla perfectamente, pero ya no le parecía tan suave y sensual como hacía apenas unas horas.

-Traidores.-fue lo único que salió de la boca del menor, y salió corriendo de allí. Tassadar sólo permitió que Norm le siguiera, al resto lo mandó de vuelta a sus habitaciones, aunque encarceló a Yumi y a Jeremy en la prisión de la nave.

_-¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto, después de que confié en ellos? Son todos unos traidores. No quiero volver a vivir.-_pensaba Ulrich mientras se cortaba la muñeca con su cuchillo de combate que le regaló Fénix.-_Espero que os vaya bien ahora que yo no estaré.-_fue el último pensamiento de Ulrich, antes de verlo todo negro.

**Continuará...**

**¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Bien, mal, regular, para tirarlo a la basura, para tirarme a mí a la basura? Espero sus reviews y espero que les haya gustado mi nuevo capi después de llevar tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Un cordial saludo a todos y dejen muchas reviews. Prometo actualizar más de seguido.**


	11. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10: BATALLA POR AELITA:**

**Saludos nuevamente, sobre todo agradezco a Moon-9215 porque no se pierde ni un solo fic a pesar del año que llevo sin actualizar, xD, eres un máquina. Se me olvidó decirte en el capítulo 9 que se descubrirá cómo llegaron de derrotar a XANA a viajar al espacio en cuanto lleguen a Aiur (uy, se me escapó lo que sucederá, xD). Y aquí verás lo que ocurre después de la traición de Yumi, espero te guste. Y ahora os dejaré leer.**

**Espacio exterior, 22:49 horas, enfermería estelar Protoss...**

-¡Tenéis que hacer algo!-gritó Odd mientras veía a Fénix y a Tassadar. Había pasado toda la tarde en la enfermería después de que Norm le llevase allí medio muerto.

-Ha tenido mucha suerte de salir con vida, joven guerrero.-dijo el sabio y anciano Protoss.

-Coincido con eso, Odd.-le apoyó su hermano.-Debemos tener fe en que siga con vida.

-Aunque siguen siendo pocas las posibilidades de que sobreviva.-dijo Fénix.-Su amor por la joven Yumi era lo único que le permitía seguir adelante, y ahora lo ha perdido.

-Sí, debe de estar destrozado.-dijo Yuri, preocupada por Ulrich y enojada con su prima.

-Esta discusión no le conviene al joven Ulrich.-dijo Tassadar.-Norm, quédate con él, que nadie entre o salga de la habitación.-un asentimiento por parte del italiano.-Los demás, será mejor que volváis a vuestras tareas. Cuando Ulrich despierte Fénix y yo os comunicaremos nuestra decisión.-todos se retiraron excepto Norm, que cerró la puerta con cuidado.

-Menudo recibimiento.-susurró una voz a sus espaldas. Cuando Norm se volteó, vio a Ulrich despierto pero sus constantes vitales eran muy débiles.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó Norm mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de la cama.

El menor suspiró.-¿Cómo crees tú que estoy?-el mayor asintió.

-Entiendo cómo te debes sentir, Ulrich. Pero esa no es razón para querer suicidarte.

-Lo sé.

-Ha sido una completa estupidez por tu parte.

-También lo sé.-Ulrich comenzaba a derramar algunas lágrimas silenciosas.

-¡Dios mío, Ulrich!-el italiano comenzaba a desesperarse por la actitud de su amigo.-No sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado todos durante toda la tarde. Odd no se ha movido ni un milímetro de tu lado cuando llegaste aquí. Yuri estuvo llorando en su cuarto toda la tarde e incluso Fénix, Tassadar y yo hemos estado preocupados por tí.

-Lo sé.-el alemán comenzó a llorar. Norm se tumbó a su lado y le abrazó para que Ulrich llorara en su hombro.

-Lamento que esto haya ocurrido, Ulrich.-la voz del italiano parecía sincera.-He hablado con Odd y parece que sí sabía lo que ocurría entre Yumi y Jeremy, pero...

-Pero, ¿qué?-preguntó Ulrich, aunque comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más cansado.

-...pero no pudo decírtelo porque Jeremy le amenazó con decír otra cosa sobre él que no quiere que se sepa... por ahora.-Ulrich entendió entonces que su mejor amigo no le dijo nada porque no podía, pero... ¿qué les estaba ocultando a todos pero que Jeremy sí sabía?-¿Estás mejor?-preguntó Norm cuando el alemán dejó de llorar, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Norm vio que Ulrich se había quedado dormido, así que se levantó y se apoyó en la puerta, dejando salir todo el aire que guardó en los pulmones.-_Siento mucho lo que te ha ocurrido, Ulrich.-_pensó Norm antes de quedarse dormido de pie, apoyado en la puerta. Los sucesos del día le estaban dejando agotado, sobre todo cuando encontró a Ulrich.

**FLASHBACK:**

Norm siguió a Ulrich hasta el sótano de la nave Protoss, donde el alemán cerró a cal y canto la puerta. Norm habló y habló, pero Ulrich no contestaba. Segundos después de llamar a la puerta nuevamente, Norm captó un olor muy familiar.-_Sangre.-_pensó el italiano de inmediato. Conocía demasiado bien ese olor. Comenzó a golpear la puerta hasta que logró derribarla y vio a Ulrich con su cuchillo de combate en la mano derecha y un corte muy profundo en la muñeca izquierda.-¡Ulrich!-gritó Norm. En vez de pedir ayuda, cogió a Ulrich en brazos y corrió hacia la enfermería. Estaba al otro lado de la nave y sabía que tardaría un par de minutos, pero no le importó. Sus piernas estaban agotadas cuando llegó a la enfermería, pero siguió sin importarle.

**FIN FLASHBACK:**

Norm supo que la vida del alemán dependía de él cuando lo encontró medio muerto en el sótano Protoss, e incluso sabía que tenía su pierna derecha sangrando, pero no le importó cuando se quedó dormido. Lo único que le importaba es que Ulrich se pondría bien. Ya habría tiempo de curar sus heridas.

**Espacio exterior, 23:12 horas, prisión estelar Protoss...**

Yumi y Jeremy habían sido encadenados cada uno al otro lado de la prisión, y en el centro se hallaba un poderoso guerrero Protoss con dos cuchillas en sus manos, mirando, amenazante, a ambos prisioneros.

-Esto es tu culpa.-susurró Jeremy, pero no lo suficientemente bajo porque Yumi alcanzó a escucharle.

-¿Qué? ¿Dices que es mi culpa? Te recuerdo que tú también estabas en la habitación, conmigo.-Yumi derramó una lágrima.

-¡Yo nunca quise engañar a Aelita!

-Pero lo hiciste.-dijo una voz detrás del poderoso Protoss. La persona salió y resultó ser Yuri.-Ambos decíais amar a vuestra pareja, pero sin embargo los habéis engañado.-Se notaba a leguas que Yuri estaba reprimiendo sus lágrimas.

-Yuri...-susurró su prima mayor.

-¡No!-gritó la menor.-¡Tú eres la peor de todas las mujeres humanas del universo! ¡Ulrich te lo dió todo! ¡Su corazón, un amor inconsumable, su cuerpo, te lo dió todo y tú lo despreciaste! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?!

-Y-yo...-Yumi no supo responderle. Sabía que su prima tenía razón, era una furcia que se acostó con su amigo y engañó al amor de su vida. Sabía que Ulrich no iba a perdonarla tan fácilmente.-Por favor, Yuri... habla con Ulrich... necesito hablar con él.-Yumi sollozó, y no reprimió el llanto que vino después.

-Ojalá pudiera.-dijo su prima.-Pero Ulrich no podrá decir mucho.-Yumi la miró extrañada.-Ha intentado suicidarse.-Yumi ahogó un grito, cosa que no hizo el francés.-Norm lo encontró en el sótano de la nave, con un cuchillo en la mano y un corte en la muñeca.-Yuri derramó más lágrimas.-Yumi, te juro que si Ulrich no sale de esta, yo... ¡te juro que te mataré por lo que has hecho!-Yuri salió corriendo, dejando a su prima y al "amante de su prima" solos, con la cara estupefacta por las palabras de la menor. Yumi comenzó a llorar nuevamente mientras que Jeremy desvió la mirada hacia el poderoso guerrero Protoss.

_-¿Por qué no nos matáis directamente y nos ahorramos todo esto?-_se preguntó mentalmente, aunque comenzó a pensar en utilizar sus habilidades para convencer al guerrero Protoss que les matase ahora mismo.

**Espacio exterior, 9:27 horas, puente de mando estelar Protoss...**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde los sucesos acontecidos con Ulrich, Yumi y Jeremy. Ulrich ya se había recuperado un poco y ya podía volver a caminar, aunque Norm lo acompañaba a todas partes para que no volviese a intentar suicidarse.

Yuri y Odd hablaban animadamente en una esquina, mientras que Norm y Ulrich hablaban de temas banales para que Ulrich no pensara en Yumi ni en Jeremy, aunque poco duró cuando vio entrar a ambos con varios guerreros Protoss detrás de ellos. Tanto Yumi como Jeremy tenían las manos atadas con una cuerda a la espalda, Ulrich notó que eso les dolía un poco, pero ya no le importaba. Ya no.

Yuri lanzó una ofensiva mirada a su prima y Odd miró a Ulrich, viendo que en su rostro sólo se veía la indiferencia.

-Ya estamos todos.-anunció Fénix.

-Bien, entonces podemos decirlos que Fénix y yo tenemos planeado.-obviamente fue Tassadar el que dijo esto.

-Estos dos últimos días han sido algo... interesantes.-dijo Norm mirando a Ulrich y a Yumi.-No estamos para adivinanzas, así que soltadlo ya.-se notaba el mal humor de Norm.

-Está bien, joven guerrero.-dijo Tassadar con voz calmada, aunque no le parecía normal que Norm perdiese los nervios.-Hemos decidido llevaros a Aiur a pesar de todo.

-¿QUÉ?-gritaron los prisioneros al mismo tiempo.

-_Esto va a ser interesante.-_pensó Ulrich.

-_Va a darle un infarto.-_pensó Odd al ver un acalorado Jeremy intentando soltarse de sus guardianes.

-Ya es suficiente.-dijo Fénix, tranquilizando a los prisioneros.-Vuestros argumentos no son suficientes para no dejar de ir a nuestro mundo.

-Puede que hayáis sufrido, jóvenes guerreros, pero no es motivo suficiente. Seguiréis sufriendo mientras los Zerg sigan en pie.

-Pero podemos morir.-protestó Jeremy.

-¿Y qué importa?-preguntó Ulrich con sarcasmo en su voz. Todos le miraron incrédulo.-Los Zerg no quieren pactar con nadie, sólo desean la destrucción del espacio y la egemonía de su imperio por todo el universo.-los demás no podían negar lo que decía, aunque Jeremy seguía negando con la cabeza.-¿Piensas que no? Todos moriremos si no nos preparamos para destruir a los Zerg.-dijo, esta vez mirando a todos.-Yo no sé vosotros, pero yo me uno a ellos.-se puso al lado de Fénix y de Tassadar.

Norm y Yuri también se pusieron al lado de Ulrich, y poco después se les unió Odd.-¿Qué decís?-preguntó Fénix.

Yumi miró a Ulrich buscando su consejo, pero éste desvió la mirada. Yumi no se iba a dar por vencida, quería pedirle perdón al alemán y no pararía hasta conseguirlo, aunque tuviese que ir al mundo de los Protoss para ello.-Acepto.-dijo decidida, aunque en su voz había un llanto reprimido.

-¡Jamas!-gritó Jeremy.-¡Prefiero que me ahorquen a ir a ese mundo vuestro!-volvió a gritar, esta vez escupiendo en dirección a Ulrich. Los guardias Protoss soltaron a Yumi y la dejaron irse junto a los demás, mientras se llevaban a Jeremy de vuelta a los calabozos.

-Llevaremos al joven Jeremy al mundo de Korhal para que se reúna con su esposa Aelita.-dijo Tassadar.

-¿Y luego qué?-preguntó Yumi.

-Luego partiremos hacia Aiur.-le contestó Fénix.

**Korhal IV, 10:55 horas, Augustrad (capital de Korhal)...**

En una casa bien amueblada, un bebé con los ojos verdes y un poco de pelo rubio con un ligero tono rosa en su cabeza, reposaba en una cuna. El bebé de casi un año, vestido con un pijama de osito y las iniciales DB en el pecho, comenzó a lloriquear y a alzar las manos. Una joven de la estatura de Odd, de ojos verdes como el bebé y pelo rosa, que vestía una blusa azul cyan, vaqueros azul oscuro y zapatillas de deporte blancas salió de lo que parecía ser la cocina y cogió al bebe en brazos. El nombre de la joven era: Aelita Belpois.

-Tranquilo, mi pequeño. Papá volverá pronto a casa.-la joven Aelita miró entonces una foto donde salían ella con un hermoso vestido blanco y un ramo de flores en la mano y Jeremy con un esmoquin negro, cogidos de la mano y sonriendo felices.-Nos lo prometió.-susurró, más para convencerse a ella misma que al bebé que tenía en brazos.-_Aunque no sea su verdadero padre.-_pensó para sí.

**Espacio exterior, 10:57 horas, a las afueras de Augustrad...**

Una nave de transporte Protoss recién aterrizó en una pequeña colina desde donde se veía Augustrad. Fénix había dado claras instrucciones de que no debían aterrizar en el aeropuerto espacial de Augustrad porque los humanos no verían con buenos ojos a los Protoss.

De la nave salieron cuatro guerreros Protoss junto a nuestros héroes, incluídos Yuri, Yumi y Jeremy. Jeremy iba encadenado aún y Yuri vestía una armadura que le llegaba desde el pecho hasta los tobillos, dejando los hombros al descubierto. La armadura era de color violeta, y tenía la imagen de un tigre blanco en ambos muslos, y vestía botas (como las de Yumi en Lyoko) del mismo color que la armadura. Tenía un rifle automático y dos espadas con el mango negro como armas.

-Está bien, sigamos el plan de Tassadar.-comenzó Norm.-Ulrich Odd y Yuri entrarán por el flanco norte, yo me llevaré a Jeremy y a Yumi por el flanco este y nos encontraremos en la casa de Aelita.-luego se giró a mirar a los Protoss.-Vosotros cuidaréis de la nave, ¿entendido?-los guerreros Protoss asintieron fírmemente.-Bien, ¡en marcha!-Norm cogió a Jeremy y se dirigió a Augustrad por la derecha, mientras que los demás se dirigieron a la capital de Korhal de frente.

**Korhal IV, 11:11 horas, Augustrad (capital de Korhal)...**

-¡Corre, Aelita, será mejor que corras!-gritó una voz femenina en la calle. Aelita se asomó por la ventana con su hijo entre sus brazos y vio a una joven de ojos azules, pelo castaño y un chándal completamente negro excepto las zapatillas que eran blancas con tono rosado. Aelita salió corriendo de la casa y se metió en la casa de la amiga. El coche era un Aston Martin Vantage Range de color plateado (** img/photos/967/large_ **aquí está la imagen del coche)

Aelita, con su hijo en sus brazos, salió de la casa y se metió en el coche de su amiga.-Crystal, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

-¡Algo está atacando la ciudad!-respondió Crystal mientras aceleraba y conducía por las calles de Augustrad.

-¿Cómo que algo?

-¡Nadie sabe lo que está pasando, las calles son una locura! ¡Algunos hablan de monstruos y cosas raras!-Aelita comenzó a pensar en lo peor, pero sus pensamientos no duraron demasiado porque un camión arrolló el coche y lo estampó contra otros tres coches más, sacando a Crystal, Aelita y su bebé fuera del coche.

Aelita intentó abrir los ojos, pero por más que lo intentó no logró hacerlo. Quería gritar, pedir ayuda, preguntar si Crystal y su bebé estaban bien, pero no lo consiguió.-¡Aelita!-gritó una voz masculina.-_Esa voz... la conozco.-_sí, la conocía, pero no lograba distinguir de quién era exactamente.

La mujer de pelo rosa sintió cómo alguien cargaba con ella. Aelita no pensaba en otra cosa más que en su bebé, pero no podía gritar, todo lo veía negro y sintió cómo la trasladaban del lugar.-¡Aelita, mantente con vida!-gritó de nuevo la voz. Fue lo último que oyó antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Mientras tanto, Crystal recién se despertaba, y nada más despertarse vio a un guapo castaño de ojos negros.-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó. Crystal asintió lentamente, embobada en los ojos del castaño.-¿Puedes moverte?-le preguntó. Crystal intentó moverse, pero un crystal estaba clavado en su rodilla. Crystal ahogó un grito cuando Ulrich le sacó el cristal.-Tranquila, te sacaremos de aquí.-Ulrich cargó con Crystal mientras que Yuri le cubría las espaldas.

-¡Ulrich, cuidado!-gritó Yuri cuando un Hydralisco salió de entre los escombros de un edificio dispuesto a matarle. Yuri comenzó a disparar contra el gran Zerg pero éste logró escudarse tras una furgoneta en llamas. Ulrich dejó a Crystal en el suelo y también comenzó a disparar al Hydralisco.

-¡Tenemos que sacarla de aquí!-gritó Ulrich, refiriéndose a Crystal.

-¡Esa cosa nos matará como salgamos afuera!-le respondió Yuri.

-¡¿Dónde está Odd?!

-¡Está con Aelita, ya se la ha llevado a la nave!-Ulrich maldijo por lo bajo, sabía que esta batalla no tenía fin. Augustrad estaba bajo asedio, y no había escapatoria. O eso pensaba él.

El Hydralisco comenzó a salir de su escondite y a cubrirse la cabeza, como si le estuviese doliendo.-_Jeremy.-_pensó Ulrich, sabía que Jeremy era el único telépata de Augustrad y, efectivamente, Jeremy salió detrás del Hydralisco.

-¡Disparadle, deprisa! ¡No podré retenerlo por más tiempo!-el rubio con lentes también parecía dolerle la cabeza. Ulrich y Yuri lo aprovecharon para disparar al Hydralisco a la cabeza y acabaron con él.

-Deprisa, debemos irnos de aquí.-dijo Yuri. Jeremy cogió una pistola del suelo y un par de cargadores de un soldado muerto. Ulrich volvió a coger a Crystal y salieron por donde vinieron.

**Korhal IV, 11:48 horas, a las afueras de Augustrad...**

Ulrich, Yuri y Jeremy fueron los primeros en llegar de vuelta a la nave de transporte. Odd y Aelita ya habían llegado.-¡Jeremy!-gritó Aelita corriendo a sus brazos con su bebé. Jeremy les abrazó a ambos, mientras Aelita lloraba de felicidad.

-¿Dónde está Norm?-preguntó Ulrich al notar que el guardián de Jeremy no se hallaba con él.

-Se detuvo para enfrentarse con varios Zerling.-explicó el rubio de lentes.-Me soltó y me dijo que corriera hacia el punto de encuentro para encontrarme con vosotros, fui cuando vi al Hydralisco.

-¿Quién es Norm?-preguntó Aelita.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso, debemos encontrarle.-dijo Yuri, pero Ulrich negó con la cabeza.

-Norm es fuerte para enfrentarse sólo a los Zerling. Volverá.-indicó cuando Yuri estuvo a punto de replicar.

-Sï, mi hermano puede con todo.-inquirió un divertido Odd, intentando relajar el ambiente.

A los pocos minutos tanto Norm como Yumi aparecieron y despegaron de vuelta a la nave Protoss.

**Espacio exterior, 23:24 horas, puente de mando estelar Protoss...**

Aelita aún seguía abrazando a Jeremy y a su hijo, y no había parado de llorar de la felicidad que le entró cuando vio a su esposo. Ulrich y Yuri estaban molestas con Jeremy porque actuaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido, Yumi estaba apenada y Norm mantenía su actitud seria como siempre. Fénix se encargaba de la reparación de la nave de transporte (durante el viaje había sufrido algunos desperfectos) y Tassadar calculaba el rumbo hacia Aiur. Tanto él como Fénix decidieron llevar a Jeremy y a Aelita a Aiur con ellos para su seguridad.

-Estoy tan feliz de tenerte conmigo.-susurró Aelita, aunque todos lo escucharon. Norm se rió de forma sarcástica.-¿Te ocurre algo?-inquirió una molesta Aelita.

-Sí, me molesta tu "querido" marido.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es un traidor mentiroso.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No le escuches, Aelita...

-Nada de no escucharle.-esta vez fué Ulrich quién habló.-Aelita, él te ha... nos ha engañado.

-¿Cómo?-Aelita estaba al borde del llanto. No se fiaba de Norm pero sí de Ulrich, y si él lo decía eso significaba que era cierto.

-Estos infelices se han estado acostando juntos.-respondió el rubio de mechón morado señalando a Yumi y a Jeremy.

Aelita comenzó a llorar como jamás lo había hecho. Entonces se levantó y le dio a Jeremy una sonora bofetada que lo tiró al suelo.-¡Idiota!-le gritó, y salió corriendo con su bebé en sus brazos. Fénix ordenó que se llevaran a Jeremy y a Yumi a los calabozos, como hacían cada noche. Odd salió corriendo detrás de Aelita.

**Espacio exterior, 23:33 horas, cuarto estelar de Ulrich y Odd...**

Aelita se refugió bajo la sábana de Odd después de acostar a su hijo en la cama de Ulrich. Sabía que en ese lugar estaría protegida. Odd entró silenciosamente y se tumbó junto a ella. Aelita se dio la vuelta y comenzó a llorar en el pecho de su amigo rubio. A Odd se le rompió el corazón. Ahora sí que le guardaba rencor a Jeremy.

-Gracias, Odd... por todo.-antes de que Odd pudiera responderle, Aelita comenzó a besarlo. Odd le correspondió y allí se demostraron lo que tanto tiempo les había costado guardarlo (pero con cuidado de no despertar al bebé). Cuando acabaron, Odd abrazaba a Aelita por la espalda, mientras ella irradiaba la misma sonrisa que media hora antes había perdido.

-De nada.-soltó Odd, refiriéndose a lo que Aelita le dijo antes del acto. Aelita sonrió. Ahora tenía a alguien que realmente la amaba. Aelita se acurrucó junto a su amado rubio.-¿Cómo se llama?

-David.-le contestó Aelita. Sabía que se refería al bebé.

-Es precioso. Te prometo que lo cuidaré como si fuese mío.

-Es tuyo.-le dijo, cosa que sorprendió al italiano.-Ésta no es la primera vez que hacemos el amor, Odd. Antes de casarme con Jeremy lo hicimos y yo quedé embarazada. Jeremy ni siquiera lo sabe.-Odd la besó y se durmieron sabiendo que tenían al amor de su vida en la misma cama.

**Espacio exterior, 9:18 horas, cuarto estelar de Yuri...**

Yuri se levantó algo confusa esa mañana. Los sucesos del día anterior la dejaron agotada. Tuvo que confesar que le agradaba Aelita, sobre todo con la bofetada que le dio a Jeremy.-_Eso sí que fue gracioso.-_pensó. Pero algo la tenía extrañada. Ella estaba desnuda en la cama, y siempre dormía con un pijama violeta.-_Oh, oh.-_pensó y, al darse la vuelta, descubrió que no estaba sola en la cama.

**Continuará...**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Os he dejado con la miel en los labios, verdad? Jajajajajaja.**

**Moon-9215: Ya puse arriba la contestación a tus preguntas, por si quieres leerlo. Espero que te haya gustado, sobre todo porque eres el único que tiene muchas reviews en mi fic, jeje. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	12. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11: LA HISTORIA DE LOS PROTOSS:**

**Saludos de nuevo, ahora ya actualizo más a menudo, ¿eh? Bueno, en todo caso, aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo, en esta ocasión no habrá mucha acción y será algo corto, pero lo fuerte vendrá más adelante (me parece que ésta será la historia de nunca acabar, jeje). Espero os guste a todos.**

**Espacio exterior, 11:49 horas, puente de mando estelar Protoss...**

Odd bostezó sonoramente, totalmente aburrido. Fénix los convocó a todos temprano, incluidos Jeremy y Yumi para ponerlos al tanto de la situación. Sólamente faltaban dos semanas para llegar a Aiur, el mundo natal de los Protoss, y debían estar al corriente de la historia de su pueblo para no cometer errores ante el resto de los Protoss.

-Bienvenidos, jóvenes guerreros.-saludó Tassadar.-¿Sabéis por qué se os ha convocado?

-Aún no.-contestó Ulrich.

-Fijo que será para algo aburrido.-comentó Crystal. Tras sacarla de Augustrad, Ulrich sugirió que se quedara con ellos, ya que su familia había muerto allí a manos de los Zerg.-_Me preguntó por qué Kerrigan no enviaría a William contra nosotros en Augustrad.-_pensó el alemán.

-Puede que para vosotros lo sea.-dijo Fénix.

-Pero debéis conocer la historia de nuestra raza antes de llegar a Aiur.-siguió Tassadar.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?-preguntó Aelita, que estaba cogida de la mano de Odd. La creciente relación entre ellos era más que notoria para el resto del equipo.

-Sólamente dos semanas.-le contestó Tassadar amablemente.

-¿Tan poco tiempo?-inquirió un asombrado Jeremy. Sabía de antemano que las naves de los Protoss eran poderosas y rápidas, pero un Crucero de Batalla como el Hyperion tardaría alrededor de 1 año en llegar tan lejos.

-Exacto, joven Jeremy.-le dijo Tassadar.-Los Protoss somos muy puntuales.-añadió después.

-Norm.-dijo Fénix con simpleza. El susodicho se puso a su lado y miró a los demás.

-Los humanos llevamos milenios viviendo en la Tierra, pero los Zerg y los Protoss llevan muchos más años que nosotros existiendo en el universo. La raza que nos creó a todos debe ser guardada... por ahora.-su mirada se desvió momentáneamente hacia Yuri, antes de continuar.-Como ya nos han dicho, Aiur es el mundo hogar de los Protoss, y su lugar de origen.-Fénix dio un paso adelante.

-Nuestro líder es el Cónclave. Él nos dirige en todos los sentidos, aunque use a los Ejecutores para que dirigan sus ejércitos en caso de guerra.

-Por nuestra parte, yo dirigo este grupo en su nombre para recoger a nuestros guerreros más solitarios y llevarlos ante él.-dijo Tassadar.

Norm volvió a hablar.-Los primeros Protoss vivieron en armonía, sin conocer a sus creadores, y estaban recluidos en el mundo de Aiur durante cientos de generaciones. A pesar de su reclusión, los Protoss eran la especie más avanzada que surgió.

-Sin embargo, no todo era color de rosas.-esta vez fue Fénix.-Cuando nuestros creadores se revelaron a los Primeros Nacidos, como eran llamados los primeros Protoss, nuestros antepasados tenían una inmesurable sed de conocimientos y poder. Se volvieron orgullosos, arrogantes y comenzaron a valorar más la superioridad individual que el avance comunitario.

-Pero seguían siendo los más avanzados.-siguió Tassadar.-Y con una cantidad increíble de conocimientos. Se produjeron guerras entre los Primeros Nacidos y los creadores, conocido como el Eön del Conflicto.

Norm suspiró antes de volver a hablar.-Los Primeros Nacidos encontraron unos cristales de gran poder cuando la guerra terminó. Los creadores se fueron de Aiur, dejando a los Primeros Nacidos vagar libremente a su albedrío. Khas, el descubridor de los cristales, los bautizó con el nombre de los Cristales Khaydarin.

-Estos cristales albergaban la capacidad de dar energía a nuestros escudos.-siguió Tassadar.-Una intensa energía que ninguno de nuestros enemigos era capaz de atravesar, ni siquiera otros Protoss.

-Cuando pasamos a ser los Protoss.-dijo Fénix.-nuestros antepasados comenzaron a desarrolar una mejor consciencia de sí mismos. Y así ha ido ocurriendo hasta nuestros tiempos.

Siguió Tassadar.-En tanto a nuestro mundo: Aiur, es un mundo verde con océanos de cristal, exuberantes junglas y ciudades fulgurantes. Los niveles moderados de gases que provocan vuestro "efecto invernadero" y la baja excentricidad orbital permitieron que el planeta desarrolara un clima apto para la vida. Aiur es el principal mundo donde se pueden encontrar los Cristales Khaydarin. Y, por lo tanto, debemos hablar nuestro idioma siempre que nos sea posible. Mañana comenzarán vuestras clases del "Khalai", el idioma Protoss.

-Y creo que con eso será suficiente por ahora. Podéis iros a descansar.-les dijo Fénix.

-Gracias.-les agradeció todo el equipo, con excepción de Jeremy y Yumi, que fueron llevados a calabozo tras el discurso.

**Espacio exterior, 13:12 horas, cuarto estelar de Yuri...**

Yuri salió de la ducha del cuarto tapada únicamente con una toalla cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Yuri abrió la puerta y vio a Norm parado frente a ella.

-¿Sí?-le preguntó, pero el rubor era notorio en su cara.

-Creo que sabes a qué he venido, Yuri.-dijo seriamente. Sí, Yuri sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

**FLASHBACK:**

**Espacio exterior, 9:18 horas, cuarto estelar de Yuri...**

Yuri se levantó algo confusa esa mañana. Los sucesos del día anterior la dejaron agotada. Tuvo que confesar que le agradaba Aelita, sobre todo con la bofetada que le dio a Jeremy.-Eso sí que fue gracioso.-pensó. Pero algo la tenía extrañada. Ella estaba desnuda en la cama, y siempre dormía con un pijama violeta.-_Oh, oh_.-pensó y, al darse la vuelta, descubrió que no estaba sola en la cama. Norm estaba tumbado al lado, también desnudo y mirándola fijamente.

-Lo siento.-susurró, antes de vestirse y agarrar el picaporte de la puerta.

-¡Es... espera!-gritó.

-Sé que ahora no estás preparada para esto, Yuri.-dijo sin mirarla.-Esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario.-se giró para verla a los ojos.-Te amo, Yuri... llevo amándote desde el primer momento que te vi. No me daré por vencido.-salió de allí y Yuri soltó todo el aire que tenía guardado. Admitió que aún no tenía pensado tener pareja, pero, a su parecer, también tuvo que admitir que le gustaba Norm.

**FIN FLASHBACK:**

-Pasa.-susurró, y Norm pasó a la habitación. Yuri cerró la puerta y se acercó a Norm.

-Lo siento.-susurró el italiano, Yuri lo miró a los ojos, igual que él a ella.-Lamento lo que pasó anoche porque aún tienes 12 años, y yo tengo 18, soy el que más debería de cuidar de ti como tu hermano, y sin embargo...-el italiano no pudo continuar. Desvió la mirada y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Te quiero.-susurró Norm antes de volver a irse.

-Yo también te quiero.-susurró Yuri cuando el mayor ya se había ido. Yuri derramó una silenciosa lágrima y se dejó caer en la cama para descansar un poco.

**Mundo limítrofe de Char, 22:21 horas, Colmena Zerg...**

-Mi señora.-susurró William, que estaba arrodillado frente a Kerrigan quien, a su vez, se hallaba sentada en un "trono" de vísceras humanas.

-Bienvenido, William.-saludó Kerrigan.-¿Cómo ha ido tu cacería en Augustrad?

-Nada mal, mi señora, pero...

-¿Pero?

-Pero no pude encontrar a Aelita Belpois. Parece que Stern y sus amigos llegaron antes que nosotros y lograron llevársela antes de que pudiéramos interrumpir en su casa.

-Lástima.-Kerrigan se levantó de su trono.-Habría sido una ventaja para nosotros tener a Aelita y a su bebé con nosotros, ¿no te parece, Zasz?-preguntó mirando un enorme cerebro rosa que reposaba a su lado (el cerebro mide como 3 metros de alto y 5 de ancho).

-_Desde luego, mi señora Kerrigan.-_se oyó en la sala. William tembló de miedo. Kerrigan le dijo que los Cerebros Zerg podían transmitirse con sus pensamientos, pero aún no se acostumbraba a la voz tan masculina y profunda del Cerebro Zasz, el consejero de Kerrigan.

-Bien, bien, bien...-Kerrigan parecía pensando en algo cuando volvió a sentarse en su trono.-William.-bramó, divertida.

-¿Mi señora?

-Ven, tenemos cosas que hacer esta noche.-Kerrigan condujo a William a su cuarto, mientras Zasz ordenaba a dos Ultraliscos que se quedaran a las puertas del cuarto.

-_Tengo diversión asegurada esta noche.-_fue el último pensamiento de William antes de entrar en el cuarto de Kerrigan. Poco después, se podían oír varios gemidos, tanto masculinos como femeninos a través de la gruesa y viscosa puerta del cuarto de Kerrigan. Los Ultraliscos tuvieron que apartarse porque apenas podían concentrarse en la defensa.

**Continuará...**

**Lamento que haya sido tan corto pero no tenía tiempo para escribir más, y ya avisé que lo fuerte vendrá más tarde. Un cordial saludo y gracias a todos los que sigan este fic (aunque no comenten).**

**Moon-9215: Me alegro que te guste el fic, y en cuanto al secreto de Odd se descubrirá más adelante, cuando estén a punto de llegar a Aiur. Un GRAN saludo, hasta la próxima.**

**Próximo capítulo: Ni Monn Yumi.**


	13. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12: NI MONN YUMI (CORAZÓN DE YUMI):**

**Saludos de nuevo. Aquí vengo con otro capítulo de mi fic donde sucederán cosas interesantes. ¿Cómo saldrá la relación Yuri-Norm? ¿Se resolverán las dudas del secreto de Odd? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Jeremy ahora que está sólo? ¿Y qué sucederá entre Ulrich y Yumi? Todo eso ocurrirá en este capítulo (aviso: principalmente será Ulrich-Yumi). Aquí aparece un nuevo personaje y, además, le agradezco a Nicholas Bellamorte que me ayudara a continuar el fic, porque me quedé sin ideas. Ahora os dejaré leer:**

**Espacio exterior, 9:15 horas, puente de mando estelar Protoss...**

Ulrich, Odd y Aelita entraron juntos en el puente de mando, donde ya estaban Norm, Yuri, Yumi y Jeremy presentes. Fenix y Tassadar, viendo su actitud, decidio liberar a Yumi y que ésta volviera a su cuarto con Yuri, pero Jeremy se quedó en los calabozos, y todos sabían por qué.

**FLASHBACK:**

Odd, Jeremy y Aelita estaban hablando en la Sala de Entrenamiento sobre lo ocurrido con la relación Yumi-Jeremy. Yumi no quiso hablar porque sabía que no tenía nada que hacer. Desde hacía tiempo pensó que a Odd le gustaba Aelita, y viceversa.

-¿Cómo habéis podido traicionarme así?-gritó Jeremy, totalmente furioso. Aelita seguía derrimando lágrimas.

-¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos tú?-gritó Odd.-Todos confiábamos en ti, creíamos que lo único que te importaba era Aelita y por tu culpa Ulrich ha estado a punto de morir.

Jeremy no aguantó más. Cogió un cuchillo y se lanzó contra Odd. Tuvieron suerte de que Norm seguía esperando en la puerta para llevarse a Jeremy a los calabozos y pudo detener al rubio de lentes antes de que hiciese ningún daño a Odd.-Gracias.-susurró Aelita a Norm cuando éste dejó inconsciente al rubio. Norm hizo una reverencia antes de llevarse a Jeremy a los calabozos.

**FIN FLASHBACK:**

-_Aquel día estuvo a punto de matarme.-_pensó Odd, mirando con furia y rencor a Jeremy.

-¡Adún Toridas!-gritaron Ulrich, Odd y Aelita.

-¡Adún Toridas!-gritaron los demás. Poco después entraron Fenix y Tassadar, y Crystal no tardó mucho más que ellos. (Adún Toridas significa que Adún te acompañe, o que Adún te protega, es la forma de saludar de los Protoss).

-¿Para qué nos has llamado, Tassadar?-preguntó Ulrich.

-Porque nos acercamos a Aiur.-contestó el sabio Protoss.

-Dentro de una semana llegaremos, así que debéis estar preparados.-siguió Fénix.

**Espacio exterior, 12:49 horas, sala de entrenamiento estelar Protoss...**

Ulrich bostezó, completamente aburrido. Fénix y Tassadar los habían sometido a duras clases de lenguaje Protoss, el "Khalai", como lo llamaban ellos. Luego, Norm se dedicó a entrenarles en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo para no ser tan débiles ante los Zerg. Odd y él debían entrenar contra las primas Ishiyama, aunque ambos acabaron vencidos.

Tassadar bajó con ellos para entrenar a Jeremy en la defensa mental. Eso le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza al rubio puesto que el sabio Protoss llevaba siglos de entrenamiento, y Jeremy apenas llevaba un par de semanas.

Mientras tanto, Aelita y Crystal entrenaban en el equilibrio sobre una barra de hierro a cuatro metros del suelo. A ninguna de las dos le era fácil, pero Norm sabía que debían entrenar el equilibrio por si les hacía falta en algún combate.

Ulrich giró la vista hacia Odd cuando el rubio de mechón morado emitió un "auch", un tanto sonoro. Yuri había vuelto a derribarle, y se dirigía contenta hacia Norm para indicarle su victoria. Ulrich y Yumi se adelantaron a la "arena de batalla". Era su turno.

Se pusieron en posición y cuando Norm les indicó que podían empezar, ambos se lanzaron al combate. Ulrich era ágil, pero sabía que la nipona tenía mayores habilidades que él. Yumi lanzó una patada hacia su cara, cosa que el alemán arregló agachándose, y luego lanzó un derribe hacia las piernas de Yumi, pero ésta saltó para esquivarle.-¡Esa posición!-gritó Norm a lo lejos, antes de volver con Aelita y Crystal.

-_Esto será difícil.-_pensó Yumi mientras veía cómo Ulrich se lanzaba al ataque de nuevo. Saltó hacia la izquierda de Ulrich y le dió un puñetazo en la rodilla, obligando al alemán a arrodillarse, pero éste lanzó una patada con su otra pierna hacia el costado izquierdo de la nipona. Ésta se quejó del golpe y retrocedió un par de pasos para alejarse de Ulrich. Era una pelea pareja, ninguno de los dos iba a ceder. Yumi porque así podía pasar más tiempo con Ulrich, y éste porque quería que Yumi sufriera por lo que le hizo. A Ulrich no le agradaba su propia actitud, pero la traición que la nipona le profirió, le agradaba aún menos.

Mientras ellos peleaban, Odd ayudó a Aelita con el equilibrio, y Yuri ayudó a Crystal. Norm se retiró entonces hacia Fénix (que acababa de llegar), y ambos se pusieron a combatir. El combate no duró mucho, puesto que ambos se dieron una patada en la cara al mismo tiempo y los dos cayeron al suelo. Luego se rieron de lo ocurrido y volvieron a la carga.

**Mundo limítrofe de Char, 12:49 horas, Colmena principal Zerg...**

William se levantó, totalmente dolorido. Su "noche de diversión" con Kerrigan fué más peligrosa de lo que se había imaginado. Disfrutó, pero Kerrigan le marcó el cuerpo con arañazos y ahora estaba herido. Kerrigan le devolvió a la vida, pero aún tenía una parte humana, y eso le hacía más débil que los otros Zerg.-_Pero más fuerte que el estúpido de Stern.-_pensó con malicia. Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos y heridas que no oyó cómo Kerrigan entraba en la "habitación".

-William.-dijo con simpleza. Su alegría de la noche se había convertido ahora en decepción.

-¿Mi señora?

-Reúne a tus guerreros, partirás a Aiur ahora mismo y matarás a tus... "amigos", antes de que puedan reunirse con el Cónclave.

-Será un placer, mi reina.-William se arrodilló ante Kerrigan, y ésta le arañó en el cuello por la parte de atrás. William se quejó, pero sabía que no debía contradecir a Kerrigan, pues era su reina y tenía derecho a hacer lo que quisiera con él.

-No tardes demasiado, William, o no podrás disfrutar conmigo.-Kerrigan se tumbó en la cama para dormir, mientras que William se retiró silenciosamente de allí, no sin antes echarle un vistazo al cuerpo de su reina.

-No lo haré, mi reina.

**Espacio exterior, 13:03 horas, cuarto estelar de Ulrich...**

Ulrich salió de la ducha vestido únicamente con su pantalón y secándose el pelo con una toalla. El entrenamieno había sido muy duro ese día, y aún tocaba el entrenamiento que Norm les daría esa misma tarde. El combate con Yumi fue intenso, aunque acabó con la victoria de la nipona.-_Como siempre.-_pensó el alemán. Alguien llamó a la puerta de repente, y Yumi entró por ella.

-Ulrich.-susurró con delicadeza.

-¿Qué quieres?-la hostilidad de Ulrich era notoria en su voz.

-Perdóname.-Yumi derramó una lágrima, y se giró para que Ulrich no la viese llorar.-Lamento mucho lo que te hice, de verdad que no sé por qué lo hice. Aún me pregunto qué fué lo que me dió para acostarme con Jeremy.-a Ulrich le entraron náuseas al oírla hablar, pero nunca había visto llorar a la nipona.-Perdóname.-volvió a susurrar, pero Ulrich no habló. Yumi se dió la vuelta con la intención de marcharse, pero Ulrich cerró la puerta antes de que ésta pudiera irse.

-Perdóname tú.-dijo Ulrich y Yumi le miró, incrédula.-Fuí un estúpido al hacer lo que hice. Intenté suicidarme, quise herirte para hacerte sufrir...

-Pero yo te hice más daño.-Ulrich la besó, y ésta le correspondió. Todos sabemos lo que ocurrió ahí dentro.

**Espacio exterior, 13:03 horas, duchas de la sala de entrenamiento estelar Protoss...**

Norm se hallaba dándose una ducha. Aunque no lo pareciera, estaba agotado. Físicamente se encontraba bien, pero mentalmente... estaba completamente agotado. Siempre parecía que él debía ser el más fuerte del grupo, el que pudiese con todo, al que nunca le preocupaba nada, pero... en verdad estaba destrozado. Amaba a Yuri con toda su alma pero sabía que la diferencia de edad iba a ser un problema. Él tenía 18 años, y Yuri tenía 12. Le quitó la virginidad y estaba realmente arrepentido por ello.

-Te amo, Yuri.-susurró Norm.

-Y yo a tí.-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, y al darse la vuelta, vio a la joven nipona cubierta por una toalla y el pelo mojado.-_Acaba de darse una ducha.-_fue el pensamiento del italiano.-Pero necesito tiempo.-susurró Yuri. Se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios, beso que Norm correspondió. Yuri luego se fue a su cuarto, mientras Norm terminaba de ducharse.

-Tiempo te daré entonces.-susurró Norm antes de sumirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

**Espacio exterior, 13:03 horas, nave de guerra Zerg...**

Un enorme Zerling que igualaba el tamaño de un Hydralisco se acercó a William, quien vigilaba constantemente a varios Zerlings iguales al primero cómo trabajaban.

-Roarrrarg, rorarrg.-gruñó el Zerling, y William volteó a verlo.

-Retírate.-dijo simplemente.-_Así que tenemos la nave Protoss a la vista, ¿eh? Esto va a ser interesante.-_después de su último pensamiento, William soltó una sonora y malvada risa.

**Espacio exterior, 13:03 horas, Puente de Mando Protoss...**

Fénix y Norm se acercaron a Tassadar.-Señor, tenemos un problema.-dijo Fénix.

-¿Qué clase de problema?-preguntó el sabio Protoss.

Ésta vez fue Norm quien habló.-Señor, una enorme nave de guerra Zerg acaba de entrar en nuestra visión... han lanzado varias "naves de transporte", y muchos mutaliscos **(enormes Hydraliscos con alas que lanzan ácido por la boca).**

-Preparad el...-a Tassadar no le dio tiempo a decir nada, varias explosiones se oyeron por el pasillo.

-_Señor, la sala de calderas está en llamas, y los motores se han parado... no aguantaremos mucho más.-_se oyó por el comunicador del Puente de Mando.

-¡Yuri!-gritó Norm, y salió corriendo por el pasillo que ahora estaba en ruinas.

-¡Ordena a todos que se dirigan a las naves de combate!-ordenó Tassadar, y Fénix se dirigió por el mismo pasillo que su compañero.

**Espacio exterior, 13:22 horas, hangar Protoss...**

Todo el equipo se había reunido en el hangar, frente a 9 naves. La 1ª era una típica nave de guerra Protoss **(imagínense una nave de combate F-16 pero de color azul y con 4 alas en vez de 2)** pero las otras 8, aunque eran parecidas, tenían diferencias notables.

Cada una de las 8 naves restantes tenían el color de las armaduras de cada uno, pero tenían las 4 alas de las naves Protoss. Las naves pertenecían a Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Yumi, Yuri, Norm, Aelita y Crystal. Fénix se acercó a todos.-Compañeros, comenzamos a trabajar en las naves hace 3 semanas, aún no están del todo completas, pero resistirán una batalla espacial.

Luego le siguió Tassadar.-Yo no estoy especializado en combatir en el espacio, así que no os acompañaré, y Fénix dirigirá su propio escuadrón. Joven Ulrich, tú te encargarás de dirigir a todos en la batalla.-el aludido asintió, y cada uno se dirigió a su nave.

-¡Muy bien, matemos unos cuantos Zerg!-gritó Odd, tan alegre como siempre.

**Espacio exterior, 13:37 horas, campo de batalla estelar...**

Cuando las naves de los 8 guerreros humanos salieron del hangar, contemplaron una batalla sin precedentes. Las naves de los Protoss destruían con facilidad a los Mutaliscos de los Zerg, pero éstos, debido a su número, también podían derribar algunas naves Protoss.

-¿Qué narices son esas cosas?-preguntó Ulrich.

-_Son llamados Mutaliscos, al menos, es como los llaman vuestros queridos Confederados_.-le respondió Fénix por el intercomunicador.

-_No hace falta ser sarcástico, Fénix.-_oyó que Norm le dijo eso.

-_Ya basta, chicos, tenemos trabajo que hacer.-_les dio Aelita la reprimenda.

-Aelita tiene razón.-confirmó el alemán.-Hermanos Della Robbia y primas Ishiyama, dirigíos hacia el cuadrante 16 y ayudad a Fénix a que los Mutaliscos no derriben la nave estelar de nuestros amigos azules.

-_Entendido.-_dijeron los 4.

-Los demás, nos encargaremos de hacer añicos cualquier nave que entre por aquí, ¿entendido?

-_Hecho, jefe.-_respondió el resto del equipo.

Las naves de los Della Robbia y de las primas Ishiyama se dirigieron a la izquierda mientras el resto combatía a los Mutaliscos.

Durante media hora no hubo otra cosa más que derribos de todas las naves. Entre tantas muertes, Ulrich perdió la comunicación con Jeremy, y Crystal se dirigió con el equipo Della Robbia e Ishiyama. Ulrich estaba perdido, dos Mutaliscos estaban detrás de él y su nave ya estaba tocada. El ala superior derecha de su nave estaba dañada, y el resto no andaba mucho mejor. Creyó que iba a morir, pero una explosión le indicó el fin de ambos Mutaliscos.-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó, pero nadie de su equipo le había salvado.

-_¡Mirad, en el cuadrante 22!-_gritó Yumi, y cuando vieron a su derecha, comprobaron que un Crucero de Batalla Terran con la insignia de la Confederación se hallaba cerca de ellos, y un montón de naves de combate Terran se dirigieron al campo de batalla, derribando a todos los Mutaliscos de la zona.

-_Esperamos haber llegado a tiempo.-_Ulrich no reconoció la voz que oyó, pero era masculina y tan grave como la de Norm.

-¿Quiénes sóis?

-_Por ahora no importa, os ayudaremos con estos Zerg. Cambio y fuera.-_fue el fin de la conversación, tanto Protoss como Terran comenzaron a hacer retroceder a los Zerg.

-_¡Ulrich!-_gritó Norm.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-_¡Varios Zerg han conseguido entrar en la nave, el extraño se dirige hacia allí con dos de sus hombres, yo voy hacia allí con mi equipo, nos veremos en la cena!-_volvió a gritar, parece que estaba nervioso por saber quién era el desconocido.

-De acuerdo, dirígite hacia allí.

**Espacio exterior, 13:51 horas, hangar Protoss...**

Un guerrero Protoss estaba tumbando y sujetándose el pecho con una de sus manos. Un Hydralisco estaba a punto de darle fin a su vida, pero el guerrero oyó un disparo y en la cabeza del Hydralisco apareció un enorme agujero, acabando con su vida. El cuerpo inerte del Hydralisco provocó un sonido sordo al caer en el suelo.

Detrás del Hydralisco surgieron tres hombres. Los dos que iban detrás del 1º, iban ocultos tras las armaduras de la Confederación. El que iba delante, tenía una gabardina negra, camisa, vaqueros y botas del mismo color, además de gafas de sol que tapaban sus ojos. Tenía el cabello de color negro, tirando a castaño. Tenía una Desert Eagle de color gris en su mano izquierda.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?-preguntó el guerrero, pero vomitó sangre y de su pecho salió un Zerling más pequeño de lo normal.

El desconocido acabó con el Zerling de un disparo.-Supongo que ya no importa.-oyó cómo dos cuerpos caían al suelo y, al darse la vuelta, sus hombres habían caído inconscientes.-¿Por qué habéis hecho eso?

-Te sacaré la información a golpes.-dijo Norm con un tono de furia, y ambos se liaron a combatir. Ambos tenían el mismo nivel, y tanto Odd como las primas Ishiyama sabían que no era fácil acabar con Norm, pero el desconocido sabía mucho si podía igualarle.

-¿Crees que puedes vencerme?-preguntó irónicamente el desconocido.

-No sólo voy a vencerte, voy a...-no terminó de decir la frase porque el equipo entero se había reunido allí. Gracias al apoyo de los Terran habían logrado que los Zerg abandonaran la zona, aunque no tuvieron fuerzas para destruir la gran nave Zerg.

-¡Ya es suficiente!-gritó Ulrich.-No tenemos tiempo para esto. Tú.-señaló al desconocido.-Quiero que tus hombres se queden aquí, los Protoss se quedarán contigo. El resto te llevaron junto a Tassadar.

El desconocido asintió.-De acuerdo.

**Espacio exterior, 14:02 horas, Puente de Mando Protoss...**

-Bienvenidos, jóvenes guerreros.-saludó Tassadar.-¿Dónde están los jóvenes Jeremy y Crystal?

-Han... han caído, señor.-respondió Ulrich. Incluso con la traición de Jeremy no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima... seguía siendo un amigo. Mientras tanto, una fuerte guerrera Protoss le devolvió a Aeltia su hijo.

-Chicos.-dijo Odd.-tengo algo que decíros.

-¿De qué se trata, Odd?-preguntó Yuri. Odd y Aelita intercambiaron miradas, y luego la intercambiaron con Norm.

-Veréis, yo... yo soy el padre de David.-la confesión les sorprendió a todos, con excepción de Norm y Aelita.

-¿Jeremy nunca fue el padre de David?-preguntó una temerosa Yumi.

-No, hace tiempo Odd y yo nos acostamos juntos y...

-Y ella quedó embarazada... aunque yo no lo supe hasta hace poco.-ambos bajaron la mirada, esperando una reprimenda, pero no llegó a tiempo porque el desconocido carraspeó un momento.

-No quiero ser descortés, pero aún estoy aquí, y mis guardias estarán impacientándose.-Norm le miró con odio, aún no se fiaba de él.

-Es cierto.-reconoció Tassadar.-¿Quién eres, joven desconocido?

-Soy Zeth BloodFang, del sistema, nací en New Folsom, un mundo inhóspito de la Confederación donde abunda el neoacero, al menos, los componentes necesarios para eso... de ahí que nuestras naves sean tan resistentes. Tengo 21 años... creo que te quité el sitio, Norm.-Zeth soltó una risa un tanto malvada.

-Detecto una gran cantidad de energía, parecida a la del joven Norm.-susurró Fénix a Tassadar.

-Yo también la detecto... deberíamos intentar llevárnoslo a Aiur.-Fénix estuvo de acuerdo con lo que dijo Tassadar y la media hora siguiente le estuvieron explicando a Zeth lo que hacían allí, y a dónde iban.

-Ahora entiendo.-Zeth dirigió su mano izquierda hacia su barbilla para pensar.-Es una idea interesante, pero... no estoy seguro. La Confederación es muy poderosa, y no quiero meterme en líos con ellos.

-Te aseguro, joven Zeth BloodFang, que los Protoss podremos protegerte muy bien de los Confederados.-le dijo Fénix.

-Y de seguro que te vendrá muy bien el entrenamiento Protoss, sobre todo en entrenamiento físico de Norm.-secundaron las primas Ishiyama, con un "exacto" dirigido por Ulrich, Odd y Tassadar.

-¿Norm?-preguntó Zeth, esperando respuesta pero con una mirada un tanto lasciva, igual que la del italiano.

El mayor se tomó su tiempo en responder.-Depende. Aún no sé si eres de fiar, pero veré lo que pasa a continuación.

-Decidido.-dijo Tassadar, secundado por Fénix.-Os llevaremos a Aiur. Podéis viajar en vuestra nave, nos vendrá bien tener un apoyo como el vuestro.

-Será un placer. Si no hay nada más que hacer, me retiro con mis hombres a mi nave.-antes de irse, Norm le detuvo con la mano.

-¿Cómo se llama tu nave, BloodFang?

El susodicho giró la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos... se quitó las gafas, mostrando lo que parte de su apellido indica: ojos completamente rojos.-Mi nave es la Zagark... y tiene un reactor Colossus.-Zeth volvió a girar la cabeza y se marcho.

_-¿Un reactor Colossus? Eso es imposible, hace 6 años que se dejaron de usar.-_Norm quedó sorprendido. Si la nave de Zeth tenía un reactor Colossus significaba que no le era tan leal a la Confederación, y que también tenía contactos muy poderosos.

-¿Un reactor Colossus?-preguntó Fénix.

-Un reactor Colossus es...-intentó decir Ulrich, pero no sabía cómo continuar.

-Un reactor Colossus es un reactor nuclear de alta capacidad... uno sólo podría destruir media Terra Nova, el planeta más grande que los humanos hayamos conocido jamás.-contestó Norm en lugar de Ulrich.

-Creí que fueron cancelados hace 6 años, cuando los Confederados subieron al poder.-observó Yuri.

-Y así fue.-le dijo Aelita.

_-Zeth BloodFang tiene muchas cosas que explicar.-_pensó Norm.

**Continuará...**

**Moon-9215: Encantado de que te guste el fic, como pediste, ya está aquí, siento tardar tanto, pero como dije arriba, me quedé sin ideas.**

**Nicholas Bellamorte: Gracias por ayudarme, porque si no, no habría podido continuar el fic.**

**Espero que os haya gustado a todos, y prometo actualizar pronto un nuevo capítulo. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	14. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13: LLEGADA A AIUR:**

**Un nuevo capítulo de mi fic está listo, cosas interesantes y espero éste capítulo sea más largo que el resto. Espero os guste el capítulo, así que a leer! jeje:**

**Espacio exterior, 11:48 horas, sala de entrenamiento Protoss...**

-¡Auch!-gritó Odd cuando cayó al suelo. Su hermano mayor: Norm, había logrado derribarlo... otra vez.-¿Cuándo nos toca ganarte a tí?-preguntó de forma retórica.

-Ganaréis cuando empecéis a mirar lo que véis.-le contestó.

-Siempre dices lo mismo, pero nunca sabemos lo que quieres decir.-opinó Ulrich.

-Pues deberéis averiguarlo.-dijo con simpleza el italiano.

-No es tan bueno.-susurró Zeth Bloodfang, el miembro más reciente del equipo. Por los entrenamientos, tanto físicos por parte de Norm como los del "Khalai" de Tassadar, Zeth decidió quedarse en la nave de guerra Protoss, mientras otro se encargaba de su nave: la Zagark.

-Te he oído, Bloodfang.-dijo con ira Norm. A Zeth le sorprendió el oído que tenía Norm, pero no lo demostró. Zeth se quitó las gafas, revelando sus ojos rojos, y miró directamente a Norm, éste le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?-una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de Zeth. Norm debía admitir que necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse contra Zeth.

-¡Basta, los dos!-gritó Tassadar. Aelita le transmitió la discusión mentalmente **(recuerden que Aelita recibe el mismo entrenamiento que recibía Jeremy antes de morir en el anterior capítulo), **y Tassadar sabía de antemano que una pelea entre ambos sólo podría acabar en desastre.

-Éstas peleas no son buenas para David.-recordó Fénix, quien apareció de la nada.-Joven Aelita, puedes llevarte a tu hijo arriba, se acabó el entrenamiento para ti. Norm, quédate con ella.

-Gracias, Fénix.-dijo Aeltia y se llevó a David en brazos. Norm soltó un simple gruñido antes de salir detrás de Aelita.

-Gracias por llevarte al perro.-soltó Zeth antes de ponerse las gafas de nuevo, aunque hizo mal en insultar a Norm, ya que su hermano Odd le propinó una patada en la espalda... algo que nadie se esperaría, y menos aún de Odd.

-No vuelvas a meterte con mi hermano.-dijo con simpleza, y se fue en busca de Aelita, su hijo y Norm.

Zeth sacó su Desert Eagle y apuntó hacia Odd, pero antes de poder hacer nada, comenzó a sufrir un terrible dolor de cabeza que le obligó a soltar su arma, y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Puede que seas tan fuerte como Norm con tu cuerpo, joven Zeth, pero sólo Aelita puede resistir un ataque mental y ni siquiera vosotros con vuestra fuerza física podéis resistir un ataque como el mío.-advirtió Tassadar.

-Para ya, Tassadar, tampoco se merece ésto.-le pidió Yumi, a lo que Tassadar le soltó, pero ordenó a dos guerreros que se quedaran con él y que los guardaespaldas de Zeth se volvieran a la Zagark.

-¡No tenés derecho a eso!-gritó Zeth.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees, joven BloodFang.-dijo Fénix, y tanto él como el sabio y poderoso mentalista Protoss se retiraron al Puente de Mando. Yumi y Yuri se fueron, pero Ulrich se quedó allí.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó con hostilidad.

-Sólo quiero saber.-respondió el alemán con calma, algo que había aprendido de Norm en los últimos días, el italiano sólo le dijo que le sería útil mantener la calma en diversas ocasiones, pero jamás creyó que ahora le vendría tan bien.

-Pues ya puedes largarte.-Zeth recogió su Desert Eagle del suelo, la guardó en la funda de su cintura y se dirigió a la puerta para salir. Ulrich se abalanzó sobre él, pero el ataque sorpresa de Odd le dejó marcado, así que Zeth vio venir al alemán, y de un movimiento lo tumbó en el suelo. Zeth aplastó la mano izquierda de Ulrich, y se oyó cómo se rompieron los huesos de la mano del alemán.

-Escúchame bien, pendejo, no conseguirás nada de mí, y como ahora, no siempre estará el grandullón para protegeros. Si vuelves a intentar atacarme por sorpresa como lo hizo tu amiguito rubio, te juro que te mataré, y no me lo pensaré dos veces antes de apretar el gatillo.-Zeth se fue, dejando a un dolorido Ulrich en el suelo, sin apenas poder moverse.

-¡Ulrich!-Yuri había regresado a por una toalla que se había dejado en la Sala de Entrenamiento, y cuando vio a Ulrich tirado en el suelo, llamó de inmediato a Tassadar con su mente, sabía que el sabio Protoss estaría pendiente por si alguno del equipo requería su ayuda.-¡Mírame, Ulrich, no te duermas!-pidió a gritos, pero el alemán se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo. Para cuando quisieron llevarle a la enfermería estaba totalmente inconsciente.

**Planeta Tarsonis, 12:00 horas, Centro de Mando Terran...**

-General Duke, señor.-llamó una mujer. El susodicho levantó la cabeza y la miró.

-¿Qué desea?-preguntó con calma, aunque se le notaba que quería llorar.

-Nos ha llegado un llamado de socorro desde el planeta Char, señor, parece que una nave acabó allí por accidente.

-¿Tenemos las coordenadas exactas?

-Sí, señor.

-Bien... que preparen la Norad II, partimos hacia Char en una hora.

-Sí, señor.

Cuando la mujer se retiró, Duke volvió la vista hacia una foto donde el general Hammerson y él reían junto a Ulrich.-_¿Por qué tuvo que se mi nave la que te destruyera, Ulrich?-_se preguntó.

**Espacio exterior, 12:29 horas, Puente de Mando Protoss...**

El equipo entero, incluidos Fénix y Tassadar, quienes estaban al frente de todos los demás. Odd abrazaba a Aelita y ésta sujetaba a David entre sus brazos. Al otro lado de la sala, estaban Ulrich, Yumi y Yuri, el alemán tenía la mano izquierda totalmente vendada. Y en el medio estaban Zeth y Norm, uno enfrente del otro y mirándose con odio y rencor, deseando saltar uno encima del otro para matarse. El único motivo por el que no se lanzaban al combate, era por la presencia de los líderes Protoss. A Norm se le había arrebatado su cuchillo de combate Boker Combat II y a Zeth se le había privado de su Desert Eagle, y por precaución se le habían quitado todos los cargadores.

-¿Para qué nos habéis reunido aquí?-preguntó Aelita para romper el silencio que se había producido desde que todos fueron llevados al puente por orden de Tassadar.

Tassadar se adelantó un paso.-Bien, los sucesos ocurridos hoy, deberán castigarse.-mencionó mirando primero a Ulrich y luego a Zeth y a Norm.-Pero hablaremos de eso más tarde.

-De lo que queremos hablaros es de nuestro viaje.-prosiguió Fénix.-Mañana sobre las 13:00 llegaremos a Aiur.

-¿Tan rápido?-preguntó Ulrich, incrédulo. Los únicos que no estaban sorprendidos eran... los dos de siempre.

-Así es, joven Ulrich.-confirmó Fénix.

-El resto de nuestra raza ya sabe de nuestra llegada, y una escolta nos estará esperando para llevarnos directamente a hablar con el Cónclave.

-¿Con quién?-preguntó Yumi.

-El Cónclave es nuestro líder.-respondió Tassadar.-Es nuestro líder tanto religioso como político y, como es evidente, nuestro líder militar, aunque suele dejar que los Pretores como Fénix y los Ejecutores como yo para liderar sus ejércitos.

-¿Qué son exactamente los Pretores y los Ejecutores, señor?-preguntó Zeth.

Fénix fue quien respondió primero.-Los Pretores somos guerreros... nos dedicamos completamente al arte de la guerra, y nuestras estrategias suelen ser inigualables.

-Y los Ejecutores somos los... ¿cómo se diría en vuestro idioma?... Ah, sí, seríamos como vuestros almirantes espaciales. Nos encargamos de dirigir nuestras naves.-Tassadar en acción de nuevo.

-Norm.-dijo Fénix, y el susodicho se colocó enfrente de los demás, no sin darle un empujón con el brazo a Zeth.

-El Cónclave no sabe apenas nada de nosotros, los Terran, y querrá saber todo lo posible sobre nosotros. Posiblemente nos tiremos horas explicándoles todo el progreso de nuestro planeta antes de poder dormir, comer y darnos un buen baño caliente, así que debéis estar preparados y dormir bien esta noche, porque el día de mañana será muy agotador.

Tassadar volvió a hablar.-Si el Cónclave decide que podéis quedaros en Aiur, comenzaremos vuestro entrenamiento, de modo que os volváis más fuertes y podáis ayudarnos en la guerra contra los Zerg.

-¿Y si no nos deja quedarnos?-preguntó Yuri.

Fénix se adelantó a Tassadar.-En ese caso, os llevaremos de vuelta al planeta confederado más cercano, como manda el protocolo.

-¿Quiere decir que nos abandonaríais sin más?-preguntó Norm, esta vez tanto él como Zeth estaban sorprendidos.

-No nos queda más remedio, joven amigo.-dijo Tassadar.-No podemos contradecir las órdenes de nuestro líder, sus poderes mentales son mayores de lo que creéis.

-¿Qué pasará con mi nave?-preguntó Zeth.

-Tu nave aterrizará en otro lado, y se quedará allí hasta nuevas órdenes, estando en constante vigilancia por nuestros guerreros.-le respondió Fénix.

-Ok, aunque os aseguro que mis hombres no estarán nada contentos con eso.-advirtió, a lo que Fénix sonrió con confianza. Sabía que los humanos no podrían vencer a los Protoss, y menos aún en su propio terreno.

-Ahora, Norm os explicará qué debéis hacer cuando nos presentemos ante el Cónclave.-prosiguió Tassadar. El susodicho volvió a plantarse delante del grupo.

-El Cónclave es conocido no sólo por su poder mental, si no también por su aficción a las reglas y a las costumbres antiguas. El respeto lo es todo para él. Por ello, no debéis proferir insultos ni nada por el estilo mientras estemos en su presencia... mejor aún, no digáis nada a no ser que él nos lo pida.

Fénix asintió.-Estoy de acuerdo. La última vez que uno de los nuestros no tuvo el respeto que exige el Cónclave, acabó desquiciado y su cerebro quedó como... ¿cómo se dice? Como un queso de grullere.

Tassadar siguió.-Por otro lado, sois los primeros extranjeros que pisaréis los suelos sagrados de Aiur, lo que significa que se os consentirán más faltas que a los Protoss, pero aun así, intentad no cometerlas. Nuestra religión la precede el propio Cónclave, como os dijimos, es nuestro líder espiritual.

Siguiente hablador, Norm.-Los Protoss creen que el espíritu de Adun, es el que les guía. Cuando nos saludamos en el "Khalai", como ya os explicó Tassadar, decimos "Por Adun", o en todo caso, "En honor a Adun", y es la forma de saludar cordialmente a alguien, y éso será lo primero que debáis decir cuando estemos en presencia del Cónclave.

De nuevo Tassadar se pone a hablar.-Las armas no están permitidas a los extranjeros en el **Alys'aril, **más conocido como el **Santuario de la Sabiduría.**

-¿Qué es el Santuario de la Sabiduría?-preguntó Yuri.

-Es el hogar del Cónclave y de sus consejeros, joven Ishiyama.-le respondió Fénix.

-¿Qué pasará si no seguimos el protocolo del Cónclave?-preguntó Aelita.

-Posiblemente no podréis quedaros en Aiur.-respondió Tassadar.

-Pero también es posible que nos maten a todos.-le siguió Norm.

-Pero no debéis tener miedo, jóvenes guerreros.-prosiguió Fénix.-Cuando el Cónclave os conozca del modo en que os conocemos nosotros, seguramente os deje quedaros en Aiur para recibir el entrenamiento que tenemos preparado para vosotros.

-Ahora, Fénix os explicará la jerarquía Protoss, dentro del ejército.-dijo Norm.

Fénix se situó frente a todo el equipo.-Dentro del ejército, el Ejecutor es el que tiene más poder, después del Cónclave. Luego va el Pretor, así que Fénix y yo siempre estaremos por encima de vosotros. Pero vosotros ya tenéis un rango, sólo por el hecho de estar en ésta nave y tener las habilidades que tenéis.-un suspiro por parte del Protoss, antes de seguir con el discurso.-Ulrich, al ser el líder del equipo, tienes el rango de **Pretor Joven, **lo que signifíca que después de Tassadar y yo, tienes el mayor rango dentro del equipo.

-Será un honor, Fénix.-dijo el alemán.

-Yumi, Yuri y Aelita, vosotras tenéis el rango de **Valkirias, **sois las 2as al mando.

-Gracias.-dijeron las tres a la vez.

-Odd, Zeth, vosotros sois **Guerreros,** así que estáis por debajo de todos los demás, y posiblemente sólo los novatos os obedezcan.

-Vale.-asintió Zeth.

-Como quieras.-le siguió Odd.

-Norm, teniendo en cuenta tu experiencia y la cantidad de información que posees sobre nosotros, serás el único con un rango superior al de Ulrich, serás un **Pretor,** con lo que estás en la misma posición que yo.

Norm asintió, aunque no muy convencido de ello.-De todos modos, nos hemos retrasado. ¡Todos a la Sala de Entrenamiento, ahora!-gritó, y todo el equipo (excepto los Protoss) se dirigieron hacia allí.

**Espacio exterior, 15:31 horas, Puente de Mando de la Norad II...**

-Señor, tenemos el planeta Char a la vista.-informó un hombre.

-Bien, pongan la nave en órbita al planeta, que preparen 2 naves de transporte para que bajen a las coordenadas que nos indicaron.-ordenó Duke.

-Sí, señor.-el hombre se retiró.

**Espacio exterior, 15:35 horas, hangar de la Norad II...**

Había 50 soldados (25 por cada nave de transporte) listos y armados. Sólo 3 de ellos estaban sin casco aún. Eran 2 hombres y 1 mujer.

El 1er hombre era calvo, aunque por las pestañas se podía notar que su pelo sería de color castaño si lo tuviese. Sus ojos eran marrones y su traje era de color negro, al contrario de los trajes del resto de soldados, que eran de color azul oscuro. Su arma era un fusil HK-33, con cargadores de 20 cartuchos, con mira telescópica, 5.54 mm, y 3,9 kg de peso con cargador incluído (3,5 kg sin cargador).

El 2º hombre era de pelo largo y negro, ojos verdes y armadura azul oscuro, como el resto de soldados. Su arma, un subfusil K-50M, de 4,4 kg de peso sin cargador (no recuerdo su peso con cargador), cargadores de 35 cartuchos y 756 mm, con una cadencia de 700 disparos por minuto.

La mujer era rubia y de pelo largo, ojos rojos y armadura del mismo color que sus ojos. Su arma era una ametralladora ligera DP27, su modelo DPM, de peso 9'12 kg, calibre de 7'62 mm, cadencia de fuego entre 500-600 disparos por minuto, alcance efectivo de 900 metros, y como cargador una bandeja circular de 47 cartuchos. Sus nombres eran: **James Raynor, Salvatore Di Urno, **y **Dasha Patrovna.**

-Recordad, nenazas.-comenzó Raynor.-Nuestra misión es bajar ahí, sacar a nuestros muchachos y volver a la Norad II para tomar una cerveza bien fría, ¿habéis comprendido?

-Señor, sí, señor.-gritaron todos, incluidos Salvatore y Dasha **(aclaro, Salvatore y Dasha son llamados así normalmente, pero a James le llaman normalmente Raynor).**

-¿Creéis que será fácil éste salto?-preguntó Salvatore.

-Lo de siempre, bajar, matar bichos, sacar a los supervivientes y largarnos.-le contestó Raynor.

-Я согласен с Рейнора **("Estoy de acuerdo con Raynor", se me olvidó decir que Dasha es rusa, y no sabe inglés, el idioma que se supone hablan todos siempre).**

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírte que no hablo ruso, Dasha?-le preguntó Raynor de forma retórica.

-A dicho que coincide contigo.-dijo Salvatore.

-Если не знает русскогопотому что они не учатся **("Si no sabes ruso es porque no lo aprendes").-**Salvatore rió, pero Raynor no entendió nada, así que pasó de ellos.

**Planeta Char, 15:42 horas, tierras áridas...**

Las naves de transporte Terran descendieron a las planicies de Char, justo en el mismo lugar donde nuestros héroes combatieron contra el Ultralisco. Las naves mataron a varios Zerling que aún quedaban con vida, y cuando los soldados salieron de los transportes vieron los cadáveres de todos los Zerg y del enorme Ultralisco, tirados en el suelo.

-¿Venir hasta aquí para ver un montón de Zerg muertos?-preguntó Salvatore de forma retórica.

-Не стоит полагаться, Сальваторе **("No te confíes, Salvatore").-**Todos sabemos quién dijo éso. Quiero aclarar, Dasha no habla inglés, pero lo entiende perfectamente.

-¡Basta ya, chicos!-gritó Raynor, no estaban en situación de discutir.-¡Separaos en grupos de a 5, no más lejos de 7 metros unos de otros, en marcha!

-Ты заткнешься немного? **("¿Podrías callarte un rato?").**

-Тихо, Даша. **("En silencio, Dasha").-dijo Salvatore.**

-Calláos ya, par de majaretas.-ésta vez fue Raynor, como siempre.-Andando, busquemos a los demás y larguémonos de aquí.

**Espacio exterior, 15:45 horas, Puente de Mando de la Norad II...**

-Señor, tenemos un grave problema.-advirtió una mujer.

-¿Qué ocurre, teniente?-preguntó Duke.

-Varias señales Zerg se acercan al equipo de tierra, señor.

-¿QUÉ?-gritó furioso. Según los últimos informes enviados por otra nave de la Confederación, el planeta Char carecía de vida alienígena.

-Sí, según parece, los Zerg tienen una Colmena no muy lejos de allí.

-Imposible. Informa al equipo, que todos vuelvan de inmediato a los transportes. ¡Deprisa!

-Sí, señor.-la mujer se retiró, y Duke volvió a sentarse en su sillón.

-Carguen el Cañón de Iones.

-¿Señor?-preguntó alarmado un hombre a su derecha.

-Carguen el Cañón de Iones. Si nuestro equipo no sale de ahí con vida, derribaremos cualquier señal que haya en la zona, ¿entendido?

-Sí, señor.

**Planeta Char, 15:47 horas, tierras áridas...**

-Señor, recibo un mensaje de la Norad II.-le informó Salvatore a Raynor.

-¿De qué se trata, Salvatore?

-Espere un momento.-Salvatore ajustó la radio.

_-Equipo de tierra, aquí Norad II, ¿me reciben? Cambio.-_oyeron una voz femenina a través de la radio.

-Norad II, aquí equipo de tierra, les recibimos, cambio.-respondió Salvatore.

_-La zona no es segura, equipo de tierra, repito, la zona no es segura, varias señales de vida Zerg se acercan hacia su posición, el general Edmund Duke ordena su retirada, repito, el general Duke ordena su retirada, ¿han recibido la orden? Cambio._

-¿Y qué ocurrirá con nuestros hombres, Norad II? Cambio.-Salvatore.

_-Las órdenes son claras, equipo de tierra, deben volver a las naves de transporte y volver a la Norad II de inmediato. Cambio._

-¡Nuestros hombres siguen ahí, Norad II!-gritó Raynor.

_-Vuelvan a los transportes de inmediato, equipo de tierra. Cambio y fuera._

-¡Maldita sea!-Raynor suspiró levemente.-¡Todos a las naves, deprisa, ésto está infestado de Zerg furiosos y van a machacarnos, deprisa!-todos se fueron retirando, pero dos soldados murieron debido al ácido de un Hydralisco. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, 16 soldados habían caído, y se presentaba ante ellos 7 Hydraliscos y alrededor de 100 Zerlings y 1 Ultralisco se acercaba a ellos, estaría a unos 800 metros de Raynor.

-Что это? **("¿Qué es eso?").**

-Ni idea, pero lo mejor será largarnos de aquí.-observó Salvatore.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-coincidió Raynor.-¡Todo el mundo atrás, deprisa!-Raynor, Salvatore y Dasha se quedaron con otros 7 soldados para proteger la retaguardia, disparaban y recargaban, disparaban y recargaban, no paraban de disparar y recargar, pero los Zerg eran demasiados, y el enorme Ultralisco se acercaba a ellos con toda la rapidez de la que disponía.

-No resistiremos mucho más.-dijo Salvatore.

-¡Vosotros huid, yo me quedo!-ordenó Raynor, pero sólo los soldados se retiraron de allí, tanto Salvatore como Dasha coincidieron en que no se irían sin él.

-Zerg приближается! **("¡El Zerg enorme se acerca!").**

-Debemos huir, señor.-coincidió Salvatore.

-Tenéis razón, ¡atrás, en marcha!-los tres huyeron y entraron en uno de los transportes. Pero cuando estaban huyendo, el Ultralisco derribó el otro transporte, y Raynor, Salvatore y Dasha sólo pudieron lamentarse de las pérdidas de Char.

**Espacio exterior, 15:59 horas, Puente de Mando de la Norad II...**

-¿Cuándo acabará ésto, señor?-preguntó la mujer de antes.

-No lo sé, teniente... no lo sé.-respondió Duke.-En cuanto el equipo entre en la nave, volvamos a Tarsonis de inmediato... tengo que redactar el informe.

-Sí, señor.-respondió la mujer, y volvió a retirarse.

**Órbita del Planeta Aiur, 09:18 horas, al día siguiente...**

Ulrich se levantó, y vio a Yumi a su lado.-_¿Cómo es que la perdoné tan pronto? ¿Por qué la perdoné, si aún estoy enfadado con ella?-_era lo que más le rompía a Ulrich por dentro, no saber por qué perdonó a la nipona. El alemán se levantó y se vistió. Luego despertó a Yumi y cuando ésta se vistió también se fueron cogidos de la mano al comedor, donde se reunieron con los demás. Zeth estaba allí, así que Norm no estaba en el comedor.

-_La rivalidad de Zeth y Norm pueden ser un problema para el equipo. Si no logran trabajar juntos, no nos irá nada bien.-_fue el pensamiento del italiano, antes de ponerse a comer junto a Yumi, Yuri, Odd y Aelita. Zeth comía a parte, vigilado por Fénix.

Tassadar entró en el comedor cuando todos hubieran acabado. Norm iba detrás de él, y nada más entrar miró a Zeth con odio.-Amigos míos, ya es la hora. Vamos a bajar a Aiur. Zeth, que tu nave aterrice en éstas coordenadas.-Zeth asintió y se marchó al puente de mando.

**Planeta Aiur, 09:57 horas, "aeropuerto" Protoss...**

La gran nave Protoss descendió y aterrizó pesadamente en el suelo. El lugar era como una enorme jungla, y cuando todo el equipo bajó de la nave, se encontraron con más de 100 guerreros reunidos allí.

-Hemos llegado.-susurró Yuri.

-Aiur.-correspondió Ulrich.

-Bienvenidos.-saludó un guerrero Protoss, y nuestros héroes descendieron de la nave y siguieron a los guerreros hacia el interior de la "ciudad" Protoss.

**Continuará...**

**¿Qué os ha parecido, compas? ¿Bien o mal? Tal vez esté regular... o incluso mejor que bien, o peor que fatal, o... perdonad, estoy loco y es algo que no puedo remediar, xDD, jajajaj. Bueno, espero os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, y ahora, a lo de siempre, a responder.**

**Moon-9215: Pues sí, es el secreto de Odd, nunca dije que fuese grande, sólo que era un secreto, aunque a Ulrich le pareció todo un misterio, jajajaj. Me alegra que te guste, espero que éste te guste también, y espero pronto la continuación de tu fic.**

**NicholasBellamorte: ¿Y qué te digo a tí, compañero? Estamos hablando siempre, jajajaja. Pues sí, acogí detalles de Nikolaus de tu fic que para eso eres tú, jajajaj, y tranquilo que te pediré pronto una patada en el trasero para que me eches un cable con el fic, jajajajaj.**

**HeiMao.3: Me alegra que te guste mi fic, y espero que éste capítulo también te guste, en el tuyo no comento porque, lamento serte sincero, pero no me gusta demasiado, espero no te moleste. De todos modos, me alegra que te guste.**


	15. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14: EL HOGAR DE LOS PROTOSS:**

**El siguiente capítulo de mi fic, como prometí, acá estoy, y como veo que sigo sin ser bueno para esto, dejo que leáis el fic directamente:**

**Planeta Aiur, 10:02 horas, "ciudad" Protoss…**

Los guerreros Protoss habían acompañado a nuestros guerreros a su ciudad. Según les explicó Norm **(quién recibió la explicación por parte de Tassadar), **los Protoss solían vivir en una única ciudad en cada planeta que habitaban, aunque eso no impedía que reducidos grupos de Protoss formaran sus propias ciudades o "reducidas ciudades de guerreros", según definió Tassadar.

También les explicó, que la nave de Tassadar aún no tenía nombre, y eso se debía a que salieron de Aiur mucho antes de poder ponerle un nombre, y ahora el sabio Protoss también se debatía en ponerle un nombre a su preciada nave **(según Fénix los Protoss ya estaban reparándola, al igual que ayudaban a los soldados de Zeth a reparar la Zagark).**

Debido a la desconfianza entre Protoss y Terran que aún surgía entre los habitantes, los Protoss iban protegidos por sus relucientes y doradas armaduras y armados con poderosas lanzas **(parecidas a las de Norm)** mientras que todos llevaban sus armas.

Zeth, en su caso, había escogido una de sus armas que llevaba en la Zagark. Optó por coger un fusil Hotchkiss, versión semiautomática, un chapado más reluciente y de un tono rojizo, parecido al de los ojos de su dueño. Y también llevaba su Desert Eagle guardada en la funda de su cadera por si las cosas se complicaban, ya que su pistola le era más factible en combates cerrados que el fusil.

-Fiuf… si decidiesen atacarnos lo llevaríamos claro para defenderos.-bromeó Odd, aunque no era el mejor momento. Aunque no lo admitiese, tenía miedo, pero no por él mismo… sentía miedo por Aelita y por David, quienes iban detrás de Norm. A su vez, Zeth decidió ponerse detrás de Aelita y David para cubrir la retaguardia. Odd podía estar seguro de que Norm moriría antes de dejar que le pasara nada malo a Aelita y David, y aunque no se fiaba del todo de Zeth, su gesto de cubrir la retaguardia, era al menos una buena intención por parte de Zeth.

Ulrich, Yumi y Yuri caminaban en fila india, buscando a cada momento los puntos débiles de cada uno de los guerreros Protoss. Ahora sabían por qué Norm se había tomado tantas molestias en entrenarles para buscar primero los puntos débiles de sus adversarios… si los Protoss intentasen matarles, sería difícil defenderse, pero aún más sin saber cómo derrotar a alguien sin ser eliminado primero.

Tassadar abría el camino por delante, y Fénix iba por detrás del resto del equipo. Era una buena manera de asegurarse de que los Protoss no saltasen sobre los humanos, al menos, ésa era la teoría de Tassadar.

**Planeta Aiur, 12:45 horas, **Alys'aril…

Los chicos suspiraron cuando Tassadar anunció que llegaron al Alys'aril, el Santuario de la Sabiduría. La ciudad Protoss era enorme, y tardaron más de dos horas en llegar hasta allí… aún se preguntaban cómo se las apañaban los Protoss para viajar, aunque ahora entendían mejor la enorme paciencia de los Protoss. Odd bromeó sobre el tema, diciendo que era normal la paciencia de los "azulados", como él los llamó, teniendo en cuenta que tardan dos horas en llegar a todas partes. Ésta vez nadie pudo reprimir una pequeña risa por la broma de Odd, ni siquiera Zeth y Norm.

A la entrada, esperaban diez Protoss enormes, cada uno de ellos medía casi 4 metros. Cinco de ellos estaban armados con los "sables de luz Protoss", mientras que los otros cinco estaban armados con las lanzas de los Protoss.

-En Taro Adun, Tassadar.-susurraron los diez enormes guerreros al mismo tiempo.-En Taro Adun, Fénix.-volvieron a decir.

-En Taro Adun, guardianes.-susurraron tanto Fénix como Tassadar.

De pronto, los diez guerreros siguieron susurrando en el "Khalai", pero palabras que no alcanzaban a entender, salvo Norm, quien estudió el "Khalai" a través de las enseñanzas de Tassadar, y era el único Terran que sabía el lenguaje Protoss, y Aelita, aunque era una de las que más aprendieron del "Khalai", aún le costaba seguir el idioma.

-Soltad vuestras armas.-dijo Fénix de pronto.

Todos miraron a Norm, y éste asintió, al mismo tiempo que soltaba sus armas. El resto hizo lo mismo, aunque no se fiaban del todo. Norm, como precaución, se guardó su cuchillo Boker Combat II, de modo que ningún Protoss se dio cuenta, solamente Aelita y Zeth, que viajaban detrás de él, sabían que escondía el cuchillo. Norm giró la cabeza y les guiñó el ojo. Por mucho que respetara las normas de los Protoss, jamás dejaría indefensa a Aelita, y menos con David en los brazos de la joven madre de pelo rosa. Zeth, al ver el gesto del italiano, se guardó la Desert Eagle del mismo modo que su esquivo compañero.

Cuando todos hubieran soltado sus armas (salvo los dos de siempre, xDD), ingresaron en el santuario.

El Santuario de la Sabiduría era una ENORME pirámide de color azulada. Tenía cuatro entradas, una en cada lateral, y todas protegidas por los mismos diez guerreros Protoss de notable masa corporal.

Al ingresar dentro, pudieron ver montones de salas llenas de libros, parecidas a las bibliotecas de los humanos. Siempre había Protoss de por medio, todos vestidos con túnicas de color azul oscuro. Algunos susurraban, de modo que pocos podían oírlos, pero todos miraban siempre a los visitantes. Hasta Odd tuvo que reconocer que tanta atención no le gustaba mucho.

Tassadar les guió hasta una gran sala, donde reposaban otros veinte guerreros iguales a los de la entrada, rodeando una esfera de 15 metros de ancho y otros 15 de largo, que se hallaba en el centro de la sala. La esfera era del mismo color que la pirámide, aunque Fénix les susurró que la pirámide no era azul, era gris pero el intenso color de la esfera le proporcionaba el color azul.

-Bienvenidos.-se oyó una gruesa voz masculina por toda la sala.

-En Taro Adun, Cónclave.-saludó Tassadar, y Fénix le siguió.

-En Taro Adun.-les siguieron Norm, Zeth y Aelita.

-En Taro Adun.-terminaron los demás.

-En Taro Adun.-la gruesa voz volvió a oírse por toda la sala.-No os asustéis por mi voz, me comunico mentalmente, y por eso mi voz es tan gruesa.-explicó la voz de nuevo, y fue cuando se dieron cuenta que la voz salía de la gran esfera del centro.

Tassadar dejó paso a Ulrich, quién se adelantó y se puso frente a la esfera.-En Taro Adun.-repitió, antes de continuar.-Soy Ulrich Stern, un guerrero humano, nacido en la Tierra y líder de éste equipo, señor. Antiguamente, también era el general de la nave Hyperion, una de las mejores de la flota Confederada.

-Bienvenido, Ulrich Stern.-otra vez la voz apareció después del discurso de Ulrich.-A decir verdad, sentía curiosidad por vosotros, los humanos… vuestra anatomía es… interesante.-la voz parecía ya cansada, como si un humano hubiese corrido durante 8 horas seguidas.-Y qué decir de vuestras… estrategias militares… estoy fascinado por… la ideología terrícola… y muchos de mis… templarios están interesados en… la reproducción humana… lamento mi fatiga… pero tengo más de… cinco mil años y… ya no soy tan resistente como… hace dos mil años.

-No importa, señor.-dijo Yumi, aunque luego recordó que el líder era Ulrich, y encima no había saludado formalmente antes de hablar. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos después de hablar, lamentándose de su error.

-No te… preocupes, joven hu…mana, no me… ofendo por lo… que… piensas.

Yumi se sorprendió, aunque luego Norm la susurró que el Cónclave era el mentalista Protoss más poderoso de todos, como dijo Tassadar el día anterior, y le había leído la mente, pero sólo él, Aelita y Tassadar podían saber cuándo intentaban leerles la mente. Aún no sabían si Zeth también tenía el mismo don, ya que, aunque los Protoss detectaran la misma energía en Zeth que detectaron en Norm, sabían de antemano que no por eso se poseen las mismas habilidades. Norm era inigualable en fuerza, pero Zeth tenía más inteligencia, algo que suplía su carencia de fuerza (al menos, en comparación con Norm, ya que todos vísteis cómo quedó la mano de Ulrich, xDD).

-Decidme, jóvenes… humanos… contadme más sobre… vosotros.

Ulrich miró atrás y Tassadar le dijo mentalmente que le explicara TODO sobre los humanos, pero que empezara por ellos, es decir, de cómo se conocieron, Lyoko, etc. Ulrich miró al frente y suspiró, antes de comenzar.

-Pues verá, señor. Nosotros éramos simples estudiantes de la Academia Kadic, en Francia, la Tierra, y apenas nos conocíamos, sólo de habladurías o de vernos por la academia.-otro suspiro.-Aelita era la única que no se encontraba allí, y luego sabrá por qué, señor.

-No… importa, joven Ul…rich.

-Gracias, señor. Uno de nuestros amigos caídos: Jeremy Belpois, descubrió un superordenador en una fábrica abandonada de la ciudad, donde nadie acudía. Allí descubrió un mundo virtual llamado: Lyoko, donde conoció a una inteligencia artificial, a la que llamamos Maya. También descubrió a XANA, una inteligencia artificial pero malvada que planeaba dominar el mundo, activando unas "torres" en Lyoko para atacar nuestro mundo. Así es como nos conocimos, los Guerreros de Lyoko originales: Yumi, Jeremy, Odd y yo, y luego descubrimos que la "inteligencia artificial" que era Maya, en realidad se llamaba Aelita, y que era humana pero perdió la memoria. Conseguimos traerla de vuelta, y eliminar a XANA… con el tiempo.-los recuerdos le venían a la mente en todo el momento, como si lo estuviese viviendo en ése mismo instante.-Pocos meses después, los científicos más brillantes de nuestro planeta lograron construir el primer Crucero de Batalla de la historia, y fue la nave Norad I, retirada hace ya mucho tiempo.

-¿Y qué… pasó después?

Nuevamente, un suspiro por parte del alemán.-Los humanos hemos logrado todo lo que véis ahora con el paso del tiempo. Ahora la Confederación es la mayor autoridad terráquea sobre el universo, nadie a podido vencerles. Aún.

-Tenemos entendido que los Zerg, les presentan batalla con astucia.-mencionó Fénix.

-Es cierto, jóvenes guerreros. Lo último que supimos de la Norad II, es que los Zerg les vencieron en el planeta Char, cuando recibieron una llamada de socorro del planeta.-secundó Tassadar.

-¿Llamada de socorro?-preguntó Odd.

-Por lo visto, los humanos tuvieron problemas en alguna de sus bases por el planeta.-comentó Fénix, pero Norm negó con la cabeza.

-Es imposible, los Confederados no tienen ninguna base en Char, ni siquiera hay bases científicas, que suelen ser las primeras en ir.

-Estoy de acuerdo, nunca se recibieron informes de que los Confederados se movieran a Char.-coincidió Zeth… por una vez.

-Entonces les tendieron una trampa.-sugirió Fénix.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-coincidió Tassadar.

-Ya es… suficiente por un… día, mis jóvenes… amigos. Necesito… descansar.-sentenció el Cónclave. Tassadar indicó a Fénix que condujera al equipo a sus aposentos. No estuvieron tanto tiempo como les dijeron hablando con el Cónclave, pero Fénix les aseguró que no se quedaría tan sólo en un día. Pasaron 4 horas más andando hasta que por fin llegaron a lo que serían sus habitaciones. Ulrich y Yumi en una habitación, Aelita junto a Odd y David en otra, Zeth sería vigilado por 3 guerreros en otra habitación más, y Norm y Yuri dormirían en la misma habitación, aunque en camas separadas. Otros 2 guerreros también vigilarían a Norm, aunque Fénix y Tassadar confiaran ciegamente en él, el resto de Protoss aún no le conocían.

Después de una ligera comida que los Protoss dejaron en cada una de las habitaciones (las comidas de cada uno eran solamente una "sopa", con algo que se le parecía a un calamar, pero todos reconocieron que estaba muy bueno), Fénix condujo al equipo hasta un enorme edificio donde entrenarían cada día, durante toda la mañana, y pasarían la tarde hablando con el Cónclave, a menos que éste estuviese demasiado cansado como para que le molestasen, y los domingos sólo tendrían la sesión de charla con el Cónclave por la mañana, y la tarde la tendrían libre.

Planeta Aiur, 18:27 horas, Sala de Entrenamiento…

Ulrich, Yumi y Odd trataban de derriban a Norm, aunque acabaron como siempre… tumbados en el suelo sin apenas poder moverse.

Por otra parte, Yuri se había torcido un tobillo de camino a la Sala de Entrenamiento, así que no podría entrenar hasta que no estuviese en plenas condiciones. Tassadar seguía instruyendo a Aelita en las artes mentales de los Protoss, mientras que Fénix entrenaba a Zeth, aunque el guerrero Protoss tuvo que admitir que Zeth poseía casi las mismas habilidades que Norm, aunque considerablemente menos fuerza que el italiano. Fénix y Tassadar llegaron a la conclusión de que la fuerza de Norm provenía, seguramente, de haber trabajado día y noche en las minas de Tarsonis como esclavo de la Confederación, y por ello ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera los Protoss, tenían su fuerza. Aunque, por supuesto, su enorme fuerza no incluía un cerebro, aunque Norm era bueno, su técnica de combate se basaba, principalmente, en usar su fuerza para tumbar a los demás, mientras que el resto se basaba en las artes marciales.

Norm miró a Yuri por un momento, pero le costó caro, ya que Yumi consiguió derribarlo, algo que le causó una tremenda risa a cierto psicópata del grupo (xDD, no te ofendas, Nicholas, jejejeje).

-¿Qué te pasa, mono de feria?-eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sin comerlo ni beberlo, Norm se lanzó contra Zeth, y ambos se enzarzaron en una lucha para matarse el uno al otro. Norm le rompió el brazo izquierdo a Zeth en su 1ª embestida, pero éste había logrado romperle la nariz al italiano.

-¡Ya basta!-gritó Tassadar, pero ninguno cedió terreno. Mientras el Protoss intentaba calmar mentalmente a Norm, quien era el más difícil de controlar de todo el equipo, Aelita se concentró en bloquear a Zeth, ya que era lo único que por ahora sabía hacer. Fénix impidió que el resto del equipo interviniera, ya que la excesiva fuerza de Norm y los ágiles movimientos de Zeth podrían matar a alguien.

Zeth y Norm se golpearon la cara al mismo tiempo, y ambos acabaron estampados en el suelo, uno enfrente del otro. Se levantaron pero antes de poder volver a tocarse tuvieron que arrodillarse, sujetándose la cabeza.

-_Ya es suficiente, tú no eres así.-_le dijo mentalmente Tassadar a Norm.

-_Ya basta, Zeth, Norm no tiene la culpa de nada.-_hizo Aelita lo mismo pero con Zeth.

El dolor fue cesando, y ambos pudieron levantarse. Norm volvió junto al resto del equipo mientras que Zeth era escoltado hacia su habitación por los 3 guerreros que lo custodiaban.

-Esto será difícil.-susurró Ulrich, mientras que Yuri y Yumi tranquilizaban a Norm, intentando que no volviese para lanzarse de nuevo contra Zeth. Fénix también se había ido con Zeth para calmarlo.

Planeta Char, 5:12 horas, Trono Zerg, al día siguiente…

Kerrigan estaba sentada en su trono, con un Ultralisco a cada lado del trono. William estaba arrodillado frente a ella.

-Me fallaste, William.-susurró la Reina Zerg. Los Ultraliscos rugieron levemente frente a la acusación de Kerrigan.

-Lo lamento, mi señora, pero una nave…

-¡Déjate de excusas, imbécil!-gritó furiosa.-¡Tu objetivo era simplemente detener a los Protoss y destruir a tu antiguo equipo, evitando que llegaran a Aiur a toda costa, pero fallaste otra vez!-la Reina Zerg se levantó de su trono, y sacudió las "alas", amenazadoramente.

-Lo lamento, mi reina, pero no fue mi culpa, otra nave…-no le dio tiempo a terminar, Kerrigan le sorprendió por la espalda y enterró sus colmillos en el cuello del pelinegro. La Reina Zerg absorbió parte de la sangre de William, y cuando acabó de beber la sangre que necesitaba, William cayó inconsciente al suelo, mientras que Kerrigan saboreaba la sangre del pelinegro.

-Zeth Bloodfang… hace mucho que no sé de ti.-susurró Kerrigan, y volvió a sentarse en el trono, antes de ordenar que se llevaran a William a su habitación (a la habitación de ella).

Continuará…

Bueno, aquí está la continuación, como pidieron. Como verán, se basa principalmente en los sucesos del equipo cuando llegan a Aiur, pero ahora ven que Kerrigan conoce a Zeth de antes, y dentro de poco se sabrá qué ocurrió.

Moon-9215: Tranquilo, compañero, pronto sabrá por qué perdonó fácilmente a Yumi, seguramente en el siguiente capítulo. Me alegra que te guste, y espero también te guste mi otro fic.

NicholasBellamorte: ¿Y qué te pongo a ti si, como dije en el anterior capítulo, no hacemos más que hablar? Me alegra que te guste, y como siempre, espero pronto la continuación de tu fic… ¡y me mataste, compañerooo!

**HeiMao.3: Bueno, me gusta que te guste el fic, y aquí tienes la continuación, comentaré a partir de ahora tu fic aunque no me guste, aunque sólo sea para rellenar, jejejej.**

**Bueno, con el lío que tengo en la cabeza y el poco tiempo que también puedo estar en la computadora, no sé si me he saltado a alguno de los habituales, si falta alguno decídmelo si hace falta por MP.**

**Saluti!**


	16. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15: DARK GALATAS, 1ª PARTE:**

**Planeta Aiur, 5:30 horas, aposentos de Ulrich y Yumi…**

El despertador sonó de nuevo. Ulrich se acomodó sobre la cama y lo apagó. Odiaba despertar tan temprano, pero las caminatas por la ciudad Protoss eran largas, y debían levantarse temprano para llegar a tiempo a los entrenamientos, aunque aún se preguntaba cómo podían mantenerse despiertos tanto Norm como Zeth, según tenía entendido, ellos se levantaban sobre las 3 de la mañana, pero solían dormirse sobre las 12 de la noche.

Ulrich despertó suavemente a Yumi. Aún no sabía por qué la perdonó fácilmente, pero adoraba ésa vida. Aunque aún le quedara la duda, besó a Yumi suavemente. La nipona reposó la cabeza en el pecho del alemán, y se quedaron así unos minutos.

-Tenemos que irnos, Ulrich, o llegaremos tarde.-dijo Yumi en el lenguaje Protoss, el "Khalai".

-Es cierto, como cada día.-respondió el alemán en el mismo idioma. Había pasado ya un año desde que llegaran a Aiur. Los Protoss seguían manteniendo a raya a los Zerg mientras Fénix y Tassadar les entrenaban. El Cónclave estaba encantado con la presencia de los Terran en Aiur, pero pronto notaron que, a pesar del poder mental de la gran esfera azulada, se cansaba con rapidez.

Todos habían llegado al acuerdo de que, mientras estuvieran en Aiur, hablarían el "Khalai", y lo practicarían en su tiempo libre. Con el tiempo, consiguieron aprenderlo, aunque aún les costaba pronunciar algunas palabras.

Ulrich y Yumi se levantaron, aunque no tenían ganas de ello, se vistieron y salieron para reunirse con Aelita, quien tenía a David entre sus brazos. Odd se quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la pared.

El pequeño David ya había aprendido a andar, pero se cansaba con facilidad, así que para los trayectos largos **(algo usual en Aiur), **Aelita prefería llevarlo en brazos, y de vez en cuando su padre le llevaba a caballito. El pequeño hijo de Odd y Aeltia tenía mucho pelo para tener apenas año y medio de vida, y era de un color claro y rubio, pero le habían salido mechones morados, algo que Aelita agradeció, pues cada vez que miraba a su pequeño olvidaba todo lo ocurrido con Jeremy.

-Buenos días.-se saludaron entre todos.

-Buenos días.-soltó una voz detrás de Aelita y, por una vez, Norm se había levantado más tarde, y traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-_Está de buen humor hoy, ¿por qué será?-_pensó Ulrich.

-No te aparezcas como un fantasma, por favor, sabes que me asustas así.-pidió Aelita, y Norm sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-Lo siento, princesa.-algo que se le quedó a Norm por parte de su hermano pequeño, pero admítanlo, Odd es adorable… bah, sólo bromeaba!

-Buenos días, chicos.-saludó Yuri, y traía una sonrisa igual a la de Norm.

-¿Qué ha pasado, parejita?-bromeó Yumi.

-Sí, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por fin estáis juntos?-siguió Aelita. Odd y Ulrich no pudieron evitar reírse, y Norm y Yuri no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

-No, no es eso, es que…-intentó decir Yuri.

-Aún no.-dijo con simpleza Norm, algo que le volvió a dejar la misma cara seria de siempre, y volvió a ser el bruto descerebrado cuando Zeth apareció de la nada.

-¡Hola, chicos, ¿preparados para el entrenamiento?!-Zeth sonreía por el mero hecho de fastidiar a Norm, aunque lo pagó caro, ya que el italiano le lanzó una patada a la pierna derecha, algo que no vio venir.

Zeth se levantó dolorido por el golpe y volvió a romperle la nariz al italiano. Habrían seguido luchando de no ser porque Aelita les interrumpió, usando su poder mental sobre ellos.

-¿Cuándo dejaréis de discutir?-gritó Yumi.

-¡Jamás!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Dioses, son como críos.-dijo Odd.

-Sí, pero son nuestros críos.-bromeó Yuri, a lo que el resto se río, aunque Norm y Zeth les miraron con mala cara.

Norm miró a Zeth y viceversa, pero en sus miradas se sabía que querían decir "Socorro", estaban hartos de que sus amigos les dejaran pelearse, aunque debían admitir que incluso ellos estaban cansados.

-Nooo.-se dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras apartaban la mirada de nuevo.

-Me caes bien.-soltó Zeth mientras pasaba un brazo por encima del cuello de Norm, algo que les sorprendió a todos, excepto al italiano.

Norm suspiró levemente, antes de hablar.-Tienes 3 segundos para quitar tu brazo de encima si no quieres perderlo.-un gruñido no muy amigable hizo que Zeth apartara el brazo… ése tipo de bromas no eran de su agrado, y no era conveniente enfadarlo de verdad… se enteró el día en que llegaron a Aiur. Zeth logró romperle la nariz a Norm, pero el italiano logró romperle el brazo izquierdo.

-Ok, ok, no dramatices, que no hace falta.-todos se pusieron en marcha, aunque por precaución Aelita puso a Norm al frente y a Zeth al final, para evitar una posible e inevitable pelea que más adelante tendría lugar.

**Planeta Korhal, 12:34 horas, base militar…**

Varios soldados Terran de la Confederación se escondieron en un enorme búnker **(imagínense los búnkeres de la Playa de Omaha en el día D, pero mucho más grandes). **Comenzaron a disparar en todas las direcciones a otros soldados, quienes llevaban un uniforme del mismo color pero con un águila de insignia **(parecido al de los nazis, pero no igual, el águila sostenía un arma en su pata izquierda y un cuchillo en la pata derecha).**

-No dejéis que pasen.-ordenó uno de los soldados. Llevaba 3 galardones por dentro de la armadura, era un teniente.

-Señor, son demasiados.-gritó otro soldado.-Debemos retirarnos.

-Si nos retiramos ahora, soldado, perderemos la única base de la Confederación que queda en Korhal, y ésos malditos bastardos nos habrán ganado.

-¡No podemos ganarlos, señor!-volvió a gritar el soldado, pero no dio tiempo a respuesta, un proyectil de un RPG salió disparado y voló el búnker por los aires. Los soldados del águila detuvieron a los prisioneros y luego los ejecutaron.

-Señor, hemos expulsado con éxito a los Confederados de Korhal.-indicó un soldado, y apareció un hombre de unos cuarenta años, más o menos, de pelo negro unos 2'15 metros, con el águila como insignia en el pecho y en la espalda. Su traje era de color negro, a diferencia del resto de soldados. Su nombre era: **Arcturus Mengsk.**

-Bien hecho. Ahora, les daremos su escarmiento a esos Confederados.-dijo con voz gruesa el oficial.

-¿Órdenes, señor?-preguntó el soldado.

El oficial se tomó su tiempo para responder.-Llamen a todas las naves que no estén de servicio, que vuelvan de inmediato, y contactad con Zeth Bloodfang.

-¿El mercenario?

-Sí, ése mismo. Necesitamos su ayuda.

**Planeta Aiur, 16:47 horas, Alys'aril…**

El equipo se había reunido, como siempre, con el Cónclave para hablar, pero la enorme esfera Protoss tenía en mente otra cosa.

-En taro Adun, mis jóvenes amigos.-saludó el Cónclave, saludo correspondido por todos.

-Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.-dijo Tassadar.

-¿Qué ocurre, Tassadar?-preguntó Yumi.

-Han surgido problemas en el planeta Korhal.-respondió el sabio Protoss.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?-preguntó Ulrich.

-Todo tipo de… problemas.-respondió el Cónclave.-Los humanos llama…dos los Hijos de…Korhal se están haciendo… con el… control del… Sector Koprulu…como lo llamáis vosotros.

-Ha pasado un año desde que llegamos a Aiur, y han ocurrido cosas… interesantes por el Sector Koprulu mientras entrenabais.-dijo Fénix.

-Es por eso, por lo que creemos que es hora de que salgáis fuera de Aiur y os afrontéis a vuestra primera misión como verdaderos guerreros Protoss.-dijo Tassadar.

-¿De verdad nos creéis preparados?-preguntó Aelita.

-Por supuesto… joven humana…estáis más que… preparados para…afrontar…ésta situ…ación.

-Muchas gracias, señor.-agradeció Yumi con una reverencia, gesto que igualaron los demás.

-Zeth.-llamó Fénix.

-¿Fénix?

-Tú partirás con tu nave, la Zagark, hacia el remoto planeta de Korhal, donde contactarás con Arcturus Mengsk, el líder de los Hijos de Korhal… tu nave recibió una transmisión, parece que te conoce y quiere verte.-Zeth asintió.

-Norm.-llamó Tassadar.

-¿Señor?

-Tu tendrás una nueva nave a tu cargo, la hemos construido a partir de varios restos de la nuestra y algunas piezas sobrantes de la Zagark, le hemos hecho algunos arreglos y mañana estará disponible para partir. Tendrás que decidir un nombre, ponle el que creas conveniente… tú partirás junto a tu nueva tripulación, compuesta únicamente por nuestros guerreros hacia… bueno, luego te diré tu objetivo.

-Sí, señor.

-Chicos… vosotros partiréis… con otra nave nueva… vuestra propia… nave.

-¿Señor?-preguntó Ulrich.

-Joven Ulrich, tenemos una nave más preparada para vosotros, partiréis hacia Tarsonis y fingiréis seguir siendo de los suyos, averiguad todo lo que podáis sobre ellos.-dijo Fénix.

-Nosotros estaremos cerca, siempre enviadnos toda la información que encontréis a nuestra nave, seguramente nos posicionaremos cerca de…-intentó seguir Tassadar, pero Ulrich lo interrumpió.

-Señor, los Confederados creen que nos mataron en Mar Sara, si nos ven, sabrán que trabajamos para otro grupo y obtuvimos una nave alienígena, ¿no?

-Exacto.-confirmó Fénix.

-Bien, ¿no sería mejor viajar a Mar Sara de nuevo? Podría haber datos sobre los Confederados pero no los alertaríamos.

-Bien pensado… joven amigo.-dijo el Cónclave.-Viajad ma…ñana, partid cuanto… antes.-no habló más.

-Entendido, señor.-dijo Yuri, y todos se retiraron de allí.

Mientras paseaban, Yuri le preguntó a Norm:

-Oye, Norm, ¿qué nombre le tienes pensado poner a tu nave?

-Aún no lo sé, supongo que lo sabré mañana cuando la vea, lo pensaré ésta noche.

-Vale.

-Oye, Zeth, ¿de qué conoces a Mengsk?-preguntó Aelita con desconfianza. Sabía que Arcturus Mengsk no era un tipo con el que se tratara fácilmente, ya que ella vivía en Korhal y conocía las leyes de los Hijos de Korhal.

-Bueno, trabajé para Arcturus durante algún tiempo… antes de unirme a la Confederación.-respondió con una macabra sonrisa, recordando viejos tiempos. Aun así, se notaba que no decía toda la verdad.

Aelita no respondió, no quería causar otra pelea entre Norm y Zeth, ya que sabía que ambos deseaban que se provocara una discusión para poder lanzarse de nuevo al combate.

-Tranquila, Aelita.-le susurró Yumi.-Puede que sean rivales, pero deben admitir que forman una pareja excelente en combate.-ambas sonrieron por ése comentario… que ambos lucharan juntos por una misma causa era imposible, a no ser que la recompensa fuera un buen arma.

-¡Os he oído!-gritaron los dos, y las primas Ishiyama se sobresaltaron… no cabía duda de que tenían muy buen oído. Pero eso no impidió que todo el grupo estallara en carcajadas, con excepción de Zeth y Norm.

-No tiene gracia.-dijo Zeth.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-coincidió Norm.

-¡Al menos ya estáis de acuerdo en algo!-el grupo volvió a reír después de la broma de Ulrich. Zeth y Norm volvieron a alejarse el uno del otro y soltaron un par de gruñidos muy poco ortodoxos.

**Planeta Aiur, 22:11 horas, aposentos de Yuri y Norm…**

-¿Podemos hablar, Norm?-preguntó Yuri, muy sonrojada. Iba tapada únicamente con una toalla porque acababa de ducharse, y Norm se había quitado la camisa como hacía cada noche.

-Claro, ¿ocurre algo?

-Verás, yo… yo no sé mucho sobre muchas cosas, pero… hace tiempo, dijiste que…

-Que te amaba… lo sé. Y sigo manteniéndolo.

-Lo sé, es que… te pedí tiempo, y ya ha pasado poco más de un año de eso, y yo… quería decirte que, aunque es cierto que no sé mucho sobre una relación romántica, lo he visto entre Yumi y Ulrich, y recientemente entre Aelita y Odd, y yo…-la joven suspiró.-…yo quería decirte que, si aún quieres que estemos juntos, yo…-el sonrojo de la menor era aún más notorio que antes.

-Será un placer.-el mayor sonrió y besó a Yuri. El beso duró poco, pero a ambos les pareció una eternidad.-Te amo.

-Te amo.

**Planeta Aiur, 10:26 horas, "aeropuerto" Protoss…**

Al día siguiente, todo el equipo se reunió en el "aeropuerto" de los Protoss, donde se hallaba la enorme nave de Tassadar, a la que ahora había bautizado como **Gantrithor, **que significa **"La pesadilla de los Zerg".**

A ambos lados se encontraban otras dos naves más. La nave de la izquierda estaba hecha, como dijo Tassadar, de restos de otras naves, pero era más majestuosa aún que la Gantrithor. Era la nave de Norm, quien la bautizó con el nombre de **Grash Gunira, **que significa **"Poderoso/a", **con referencia a la excesiva potencia militar de la nave.

Y la nave de la derecha era una réplica exacta de la Hyperion de los Confederados, con la diferencia de que estaba reforzada con Khaydarin, lo que la hacía más resistente. El nombre que Ulrich, como el almirante de la nave, le había puesto, fue el de **Dark carcho, **que significa **"Máquina oscura".**

-Necesitamos un nombre, ahora que no estamos en Lyoko.-comentó Odd.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-apoyó Aelita.

-Cierto, ahora no estamos en Lyoko, así que no podemos llamarnos los Guerreros de Lyoko como hacíamos antes.-coincidió Ulrich.

-¿Qué os parece Dark Galatas?-sugirió Yumi.

-¿Dark, qué?-preguntó Yuri.

-Dark Galatas, significa **"Guerreros Oscuros". **Es un buen nombre, y conviene con la situación.-explicó la mayor Ishiyama.

-Ey, ése nombre me gusta. Dark Galatas Odd, el guerrero oscuro Odd, jejej.

-Bien, pues ahora seremos, los Dark Galatas.-decidió Ulrich, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Ok, chicos, tengo que irme.-dijo Zeth.-Mi nave parte hacia Korhal, y mi nave está en la otra punta de éste lugar, si quiero llegar a tiempo debo irme. Ya nos veremos para pelearnos en otro momento, Norman.-la sonrisa del rostro de Zeth era más macabra que la que los chicos habían visto jamás.

-En 1er lugar, prefiero Norm, y en 2º lugar, cuenta con que si no vienes tú, te buscaré para patearte el trasero.

-No dramatices.-Zeth se fue, y cada quien subió a su nave. Norm subió a la Grash Gunira, Tassadar y Fénix subieron a la Gantrithor y el resto subió a la Dark carcho.

-Bueno, pues aquí vamos.-dijo Yumi.

-Así es.-coincidió Ulrich.-Aelita, pon rumbo hacia Mar Sara… volvemos al inicio de todo.

La nave Dark carcho salió del aeropuerto, mientras veía cómo se alejaban las otras naves, y cómo la Zagark salía desde la otra punta del planeta.

-Aquí vamos.-susurró Ulrich, mientras la Dark carcho se dirigía hacia la siguiente aventura.

**Continuará…**

**Bien, acá está otro nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste. Quiero agradecer nuevamente a Nicholas que me ayudara con aquel capítulo con el que me ayudo o no habría podido continuar con el fic, ya que se me fue la imaginación en aquel momento, pero parece que después de su ayuda volvió, jejjejejeje. También quiero agradecer a Moon-9215 quien ha seguido mi fic desde el principio, y a pesar del tiempo que estuve sin actualizarlo, que haya vuelto a seguirlo.**

**HeiMao.3: Me alegra que te guste, en serio, y aquí tienes la 1ª parte del capítulo, más tarde vendrá la 2ª parte, espero que éste capítulo también te guste.**

**Moon-9215: Pues verás, compañero, antes de éste capítulo habían pasado alrededor de 9 meses desde que los chicos apagaran el superordenador hasta que los científicos humanos desarrollaran la 1ª nave espacial de la Confederación, la Norad I. Luego pasó poco más de 1 año hasta que los chicos se reencontraron en Mar Sara y ahora digamos que han pasado casi 3 años desde que los chicos destruyeran a XANA hasta ahora, espero haber resuelto tu duda.**

**Bueno, si alguien tiene una petición, que no dude en pedir, que aquí podemos añadir casi cualquier cosa, jejej. Espero que os siga gustando, y prometo que actualizaré pronto.**

**Saluti!**


	17. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16: DARK GALATAS, 2ª PARTE:**

**Espacio exterior, 12:14 horas, Puente de Mando de la Dark carcho…**

Ulrich estaba sentado en un sillón en el centro del Puente de Mando. Él cumplía el cargo de Almirante de la Dark carcho. Odd y Yuri se ocupaban del mantenimiento de la nave, además de las naves secundarias junto a otros técnicos Protoss. Yuri aún estaba triste por la partida de Norm en la Grash Gunira, pero siempre guardaba la esperanza de que volvería, ya que se lo prometió la noche anterior.

Yumi se ocupaba del radar y de la radio, siempre vigilante por si ocurría algo nuevo o recibía alguna transmisión, sobre todo si robaba alguna transmisión de la Confederación. Mientras tanto, Aelita se encargaba de pilotar la nave y llevarla a donde fuera necesario, ya que era la única por el momento que sabía cómo pilotar la Dark carcho.

Sólo habían pasado unas horas desde que abandonaran Aiur y ya lo echaban de menos, aunque era algo previsible. El año de su estancia en el frondoso planeta-jungla era algo inolvidable, nadie más que ellos, junto a Norm y Zeth podían afirmar que fue algo único poder estar en el majestuoso hogar de los Protoss. Ahora entendían por qué Norm era uno de los más considerados dentro de la orden Protoss, y su devoción hacia ellos.

Las órdenes de la Dark carcho eran simples, volverían a Mar Sara, entrarían en las ruinas del complejo de la Confederación y buscarían cualquier información válida sobre la Confederación y, a ser posible, sobre los Zerg.

Aún no sabían cuál fue el destino de la Grash Gunira, ahora al servicio de Norm, pero sabía que el italiano superaría cualquier misión que le dieran los Protoss. En cuanto a Zeth y su nave, la Zagark, se dirigían a Korhal para hablar con Acturus Mengsk, actual líder de los Hijos de Korhal, rebeldes deseosos de destruir a los Confederados. A Ulrich se le escapaba la verdadera situación de Zeth, pero su principal objetivo era obtener información sobre la Confederación para dársela a los Protoss.

-Aelita, ¿cuánto tardaremos en llegar a Mar Sara?-preguntó Ulrich.

-Pues, a éste ritmo, tardaremos… tres semanas, más o menos.

-¡¿Tres semanas?!

-Lo siento, Ulrich, pero ésta nave no puede viajar más rápido. Si tuviésemos el reactor Colossus de Zeth, podríamos, pero…no lo tenemos, así que tenemos que aguantarnos con la velocidad del motor que tiene ésta nave.

-Si no hay más remedio.-Ulrich suspiró pesadamente.

-Hablando de reactor Colossus…-dijo Odd.

-¿Qué ocurre, Odd? ¿Es que tienes un reactor Colossus?-preguntó Yumi.

-No, nada de eso, es que…

-¿Es que, qué, Odd?-preguntó Yuri. A Aelita no le hacía falta preguntar, ya sabía a qué se refería Odd.

-Bueno, ¿recordáis cuando Zeth nos dijo que tenía un reactor Colossus?

-Sí, Norm quedó alucinado.-confirmó Yumi, recordando las intensas peleas entre Zeth y Norm.

-Bien, pues cuando Norm se enteró, mi hermano comenzó a diseñar varios dispositivos que aumentaran la potencia de las cosas, como el reactor, los lásers, y muchas cosas más. Me dio los planos para que pudiera fabricar dispositivos, y tengo uno de cada en mi cuarto.

-¿Tienes algún dispositivo que aumente la capacidad del reactor?-preguntó Ulrich.

-Sí, tengo uno, pero el problema de los dispositivos, es…

-¿Cuál es el problema?-preguntó Yumi.

-Bueno, que sólo sirven para una sola vez.

-¿Una vez?-preguntó Yuri.

-Será difícil, pero nos arriesgaremos ahora mismo. ¿Puedes usar el dispositivo para reducir el tiempo que tardemos en llegar a Mar Sara ahora?

-Sí, podríamos usarlo, pero tardaré algún tiempo en volver a fabricar otro.

-No importa, debemos usarlo ahora, no hay tiempo que perder. Coge el dispositivo y úsalo con el motor, a ver cuánto tiempo reducimos.-ordenó Ulrich y Odd salió del Puente de Mando.

El rubio de mechón morado cogió el dispositivo de su cuarto. El dispositivo era un cilindro negro, y su interior contenía un líquido verde, y su aspecto no llamaba a tocarlo. Odd volvió al Puente de Mando, y le entregó el dispositivo a Aelita, quien lo introdujo en uno de los paneles.

-¡Preparaos, voy a usar el dispositivo!-gritó Aelita, y presionó uno de los botones de la pantalla. De pronto, la nave salió disparada hacia su destino. La velocidad era inmensa, todos tuvieron que sujetarse a algo para no estamparse contra la pared, aunque Odd no tuvo suerte, su cara acabó pegada a la pared.

-¡Odd, ¿cómo estás?!-preguntó Yumi, que le vio estampado en la pared.

-¡He tenido días mejores!-gritó el susodicho.

-¡Como todos!-gritó Ulrich, que tenía los ojos cerrados para no ver lo que ocurría.

Pasaron un infierno durante 5 minutos, luego la nave volvió a la normalidad, y todos suspiraron, excepto Odd que cayó al suelo.

-¿Estáis todos bien?-preguntó Ulrich.

-Yo… creo que sí.-respondió Aelita.

-Yo también.-respondió Yumi.

-Más o menos.-respondió Yuri.

-Pues yo no estoy nada bien.-respondió Odd.

-¿Qué ha pasado, por qué hemos parado?-preguntó Yuri.

-No hemos parado, la nave sigue al ritmo al que iba antes de usar el dispositivo.-respondió Aelita.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la velocidad de antes?-preguntó Ulrich.

-Es muy simple. El dispositivo es de un solo uso, así que ya se ha acabado el efecto del dispositivo.-respondió Odd.

-Y por eso vamos a la velocidad que íbamos antes.-dedujo Yumi.

-Exacto.-confirmó Odd.

-¿A cuánto estamos ahora de Mar Sara, Aelita?-preguntó Ulrich.

-Pues nos quedan… ¡una semana de viaje! ¡Hemos reducido dos semanas de viaje con el dispositivo!-todos saltaron de alegría, Yuri era la única que no saltaba.

-¿Qué ocurre, Yuri?-preguntó Ulrich se dio cuenta de que Yuri era la única seria.

-Tenemos un problema.-susurró ella.

-¿Qué problema puede haber ahora?-inquirió Odd, fastidiado.

-Bueno, ocurre que la velocidad a la que hemos ido, pues… el motor ha quedado algo dañado, cuando lleguemos a Mar Sara deberemos aterrizar la nave entera para reparar el motor.

-Oh, no. ¡Odd!-gritó Yumi.

Odd soltó una sonrisa de disculpa.-Lo siento, pero no me dio tiempo a terminar los cálculos. Pero dijiste que debíamos ir rápido y…

-¡No importa! Lo que importa es que nos hemos ahorrado dos semanas gracias al dispositivo, así que podemos dar gracias de seguir con vida.

-Gracias.-le susurró el italiano.

**Espacio exterior, 10:08 horas, una semana después, Puente de Mando de Grash Gunira…**

-Señor, tenemos noticias.-informó un Protoss.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Norm.

-Tenemos el objetivo a la vista, ¿abrimos fuego?

-No, aún no. Primero debemos ir y hacer lo que nos pidió Tassadar.

-Pero señor, ése animal es…

-¡Silencio! Ése animal representa el futuro de la evolución, no podemos perderlo. ¡Que preparen las naves, vamos a bajar!

-Sí, señor.

-_Ha llegado la hora. Con ése animal no sólo destruiré a la Confederación, si no que es probable que también pueda deshacerme de Zeth Bloodfang de una vez por todas.-_pensó Norm.

**Planeta Mar Sara, 10:12 horas, ruinas de las instalaciones de la Confederación…**

La nave Dark carcho aterrizó en lo que antiguamente era el aeropuerto de las instalaciones Confederadas en Mar Sara, ya que todo estaba en ruinas. El Cañón de Iones de la Norad II lo había destrozado todo.

-E incluso a William.-susurró Yumi, pero Ulrich alcanzó a oírlo, igual que Aelita. A Ulrich le entró furia al oír el nombre "William", ya que ahora el traidor estaba con Kerrigan, su enemiga natural.

El 2º día de su instancia en Aiur, el Cónclave les explicó que el líder de los Zerg era la Supermente, pero Kerrigan le traicionó y le mató, llevándose a todos los Cerebrados de la Supermente consigo. Zasz parecía ser el más inteligente de los Cerebrados, según tenía entendido Ulrich, ya que se supone que Kerrigan siempre pide consejo a Zasz cuando lo necesita.

Cuando la nave aterrizó por completo, el equipo bajó, ésta vez sin cascos de aire, ya que el Cañón de Iones no había destruido el Control Atmosférico, lo que aún permitía que el planeta siguiera generando oxígeno, a pesar de haber destruido el Generador de Energía.

Ulrich se giró para ver al resto del equipo, una vez pasado el shock por volver al planeta que mató a más de 50.000 personas en 3 días, incluído William, como dijo Yumi, aunque a Ulrich, eso le traía sin cuidado.

-Bien, sé que todos tenemos malos recuerdos de éste planeta, pero no podemos distraernos. Aelita, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, no ocurre nada, es que… ¿creéis que David estará bien con los Protoss?

-Por supuesto, Aelita, no le pasará nada.-respondió Yumi, y Odd asintió, dándole la razón.

-Puedes quedarte, si quieres.-dijo Ulrich, pero Aelita negó con la cabeza.-Está bien. ¡Yuri, Odd, Aelita, dirigíos al Centro de Control Atmosférico, y haced que pare ésta maldita tormenta de arena!

-Sí, señor.-los susodichos se dirigieron al único edificio que aún permanecía entero, al frente de la Dark carcho.

-Yumi, tú y yo iremos al Centro Médico para buscar pruebas sobre los Zerg, mientras los Protoss reparan la nave.

-Entendido.-ambos se dirigieron por lo que antes era el pasillo de las instalaciones hacia lo que quedaba del Centro Médico, algo que les trajo malos recuerdos a ambos.

-¿Crees que nos volveremos a encontrar a los Zerg aquí?-preguntó Aelita a Odd mientras los tres iban hacia el Centro de Control Atmosférico.

-No te preocupes, princesa, no habrá más Zerg aquí. Recuerda, la Norad II los destruyó a todos, no hay nada que temer.-Odd abrazó a Aelita.

-Gracias, Odd.

-Yo que tú, no habría hablado tan deprisa, Odd.-inquirió Yuri, cuando un Hydralisco apareció delante de ellos, sólo que éste medía medio metro más que los otros.

-Oh, oh.-susurró Odd, y los tres sacaron sus armas.

**Espacio exterior, 10:55 horas, Puente de Mando de la Grash Gunira…**

-Señor, el animal está encerrado en la Prisión, señor.-informó el Protoss de antes.

-Perfecto… ahora sólo nos falta enviárselo a Tassadar. ¡Ponga rumbo a la Luna de Tarsonis! ¡Debemos reunirnos con Tassadar antes de que los demás contacten con él!

-Enseguida, señor.

Y la Grash Gunira se puso en marcha hacia Tarsonis, el mismo lugar a donde la Gantrithor se dirigía.

**Planeta Mar Sara, 10:59 horas, ruinas de las instalaciones de la Confederación…**

-¡Chupaos esa, malditos bastardos!-gritó Odd mientras acababa con la vida de 3 Zerlings. Cuando acabó con ellos, se sentó con la espalda apoyada en una viga destrozada.

-¿Estás bien, Odd?-preguntó Aelita. Hacía al menos 20 minutos que habían perdido de vista a Yuri.

-No, ésta batalla no está yendo nada bien.-el rubio tosió sangre, casi provocándole un infarto a Aelita.

-¡Tranquilo, Odd! ¡Conseguiremos ayuda!

-¡NO! Debemos encontrar a Yuri, esté viva o no.-Odd volvió a toser sangre.

-¡No puedes andar en tu estado!

-¡Debo seguir, por mi hermano, no puedo decirle que Yuri a muerto!-Aelita debía reconocer que la muerte de Yuri podría suponer la muerte del propio Norm… no soportaría perderla.

-Está bien, pero sígueme de cerca.-el rubio asintió y ambos comenzaron a buscar a Yuri.

Pero la joven Ishiyama no estaba por esa zona… había corrido hacia el Centro de Control Atmosférico, donde se había refugiado, pero el Hydralisco logró entrar antes de que Yuri pudiese cerrar la puerta, y ahora no hacía nada más que perseguirla.

-_Menos mal que éste sitio tiene 13 plantas.-_pensó Yuri, estaba subiendo escalones para dejar atrás al Hydralisco. Al menos, era un descanso temporal, aunque sabía que, una vez arriba, no habría escapatoria.

Al llegar arriba del todo, se encontró con varios cadáveres de los soldados de la Confederación que estaban ahí mucho antes de que la Hyperion llevase por 1ª vez al equipo a Mar Sara.-_Huelen fatal.-_pensó, aunque eso era lo que menos la importaba. Sabía que el Hydralisco no tardaría en llegar arriba.

-_Tengo que pensar en algo, y rápido. ¡Espera!-_Yuri sacó un cristal de la misma forma que tenía el cristal acelerador. El cristal, en ésta ocasión, era de color rojo oscuro. Yuri introdujo el cristal directamente en su arma, que comenzó a brillar en el mismo color que el cristal.

-Es hora de probar ésta maravilla, según dijo Odd.-Yuri disparó una sola vez contra el Hydralisco, que ya había llegado hasta allí, y la bala le atravesó la cabeza al inmundo Zerg, acabando con su existencia.

-_¡Sí que funciona! Debo matar a los Zerg antes de que se acabe la energía del cristal.-_Yuri volvió a bajar, ésta vez matando a todo Zerg que se la ponía por delante. Cuando salió, mató a los 7 Zerlings que aún rodeaban a Odd y Aelita.

-¡Yuri!-gritó la pareja.

-¿Cómo estás, Yuri?-preguntó Aelita.

-Bien… creo. Usé el cristal que me diste, Odd.

-Está bien, nos ha venido bien. Lástima que sea de un solo uso.

-¡Oh, no!-gritó Aelita.

-¿Qué ocurre, cielo?-preguntó Odd abrazando a su novia.

-¡Ulrich y Yumi deben estar en problemas!

-¡La nave!-gritaron Yuri y Odd al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien, Yuri, como tú tienes el cristal en funcionamiento, vuelve a la nave y asegúrate de que los Zerg no entran allí, los Protoss te ayudarán.-ordenó Odd.

-Entendido.-Yuri se puso en camino hacia la nave.

-Aelita, vamos a ver cómo están Yumi y Ulrich.-Aelita asintió y ambos corrieron hacia el centro médico.

**Mientras tanto, en el Centro Médico…**

Ulrich vigilaba la puerta mientras Yumi buscaba información en la única computadora que aún quedaba en pie. El alemán veía cómo la nipona seguía trabajando, aunque aún se preguntaba cómo narices había perdonado a Yumi fácilmente, según tenía entendido, él estaba muy resentido con la nipona por lo que le hizo, pero empezó a sospechar que cierto italiano estaba detrás de todo.

Norm Della Robbia, el hermano mayor de Odd no habló sobre el perdón de Ulrich a Yumi, no dijo nada y en su cara no se reflejó ninguna emoción, eso era algo típico cuando las emociones actuales debían ser de miedo o duda, pero algo así no lo podía ocultar.

-_¿Será que Norm me obligó de algún modo a perdonar a Yumi?_-el alemán sabía de antemano que Norm era inmune a la magia mental de los Protoss y de Aelita, pero eso no significaba que también pudiera leer la mente u obligar a alguien a hacer algo a través de la mente… ¿o no?

-¡No hay nada!-gritó frustrada la nipona. Después de 15 minutos revisando en la computadora no logró encontrar nada que pudiera ayudarles en la guerra contra los Zerg.

-No me extraña.-susurró Ulrich, se figuraba que los ciudadanos de Mar Sara eran los que menos sabrían de los Zerg, teniendo en cuenta que fueron los primeros Terran en morir a manos de las anaranjadas criaturas.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, menuda sorpresa… ¡vaya parejita, ¿no?!-una risa malévola salió por detrás de Ulrich, pero antes de que éste pudiese reaccionar, William lo lanzó hacia una pared, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡William!-gritó Yumi, pero William la golpeó el cara, también dejándola inconsciente. William cogió a Yumi en brazos y se la llevó, poco antes de que el resto del equipo llegara allí.

-¡Ulrich!-gritaron todos, y se lo llevaron a la nave, donde descubrieron que otros tres Protoss habían muerto a manos de los Zerg.

**Espacio exterior, 13:01 horas, enfermería de la Dark carcho…**

Ulrich abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su amigo rubio allí.

-¿Dónde… dónde estoy?-preguntó el alemán.

-En la Dark carcho… a salvo… ¿qué ha pasado allí abajo, Ulrich?

-N-no… no lo sé… alguien me golpeó por detrás y me dejó inconsciente… no recuerdo nada más… ¿cómo está… Yumi?-a Ulrich se le hacía costoso respirar, cada bocanada de aire le suponía un agudo dolor en el costado izquierdo.

-Yumi… no estaba allí. Sólo te encontramos a ti, Ulrich. Suponemos que William fue quien se la llevó.

-¿Qué?

-Tranquilo, Ulrich. Revisamos todo el Centro Médico, pero no la encontramos… sólo a ti.

-Oh, no…

**Continuará…**

**Bueno, acá está por fin el nuevo capítulo, espero os guste a todos.**

**HeiMao.3: Bueno, pues acá tienes el nuevo capítulo, pasan cosas interesantes, al menos desde mi punto de vista porque no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a seguir, jajajaja. Espero te guste, un abrazo!**

**Moon-9215: Más o menos, en te diré más o menos que la edad de Ulrich, Odd, y Aelita es de 20 años, Yuri tiene 16-17 años, Yumi y William tienen 21 años, Norm tiene 22 y Zeth tiene 24, así que sí, ésa sería la edad aproximada de todos ellos. Espero te guste el nuevo capítulo, saluti!**

**Y ahora, saluti a todos!**


	18. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17: ¿QUIÉN ERES…ZETH?:**

**Una aclaración inicial, a partir de ahora no pondré los minutos, es decir, cuando decía 12:47 horas, por ejemplo, pues ahora sólo diré 12 horas, queriendo indicar la hora en la que se encuentran. Es sólo por pura comodidad, nada más. Bueno, espero les guste éste nuevo capítulo.**

**Espacio exterior, 16 horas, Puente de Mando de la Zagark…**

Zeth Bloodfang, conocido mercenario del espacio, y también conocido por Kerrigan, la misteriosa reina de los Zerg, se hallaba sentado en su sillón, observando cómo su tripulación dirigía la nave hacia Korhal, donde se hallaba Arcturus Mengsk, líder de los Hijos de Korhal, quién le había llamado para un "trabajito".

-¿Cuánto tiempo falta?-preguntó con tranquilidad, pero nadie respondió… parecía que ninguno le prestó atención.

Zeth se levantó y se quitó las gafas, revelando nuevamente sus ojos rojos.-¡¿Cuánto tiempo falta?!-gritó esta vez, y todos voltearon a verle. Un oficial se acercó hasta él.

-Faltan 3 minutos para poder ver Korhal en pantalla, señor.-dijo. Zeth sacó su Desert Eagle y acabó con la vida del oficial.

-Llevaos esta basura de aquí… y conseguidme uno más listo.-se sentó y se volvió a poner las gafas.

Después de media hora, la Zagark atracó en Korhal, donde le recibieron varios soldados de los Hijos de Korhal. Zeth y dos de sus hombres les siguieron hasta Augustrad, la capital de Korhal. Allí, escoltaron a Zeth y a sus hombres hasta el despacho de Mengsk. Él y Zeth se estrecharon la mano al verse.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, Zeth. Siéntate.-pidió, aunque pareció más una orden. Él se sentó en cuanto Zeth lo hizo.-¿Sabes por qué te he llamado?

-Me hago una idea, señor Mengsk.-dijo con simpleza, pero a través de sus gafas se podía ver furia en sus rojos ojos.

-Bien… verás, hemos oído que una nave Protoss, cruzó la frontera del Dominio Terran, buscando algo… algo importante. Captamos una transmisión donde decían que iba a bordo un tal Norm Della Robbia… ¿te suena ése nombre?

-Sí, señor, estuve con él en… no importa, ¿qué ocurre con Norman?

-¿No te agrada?

-No.

-Bien, pues esto te encantará… debes destruir su nave y arrebatarle a Norm lo que sea que haya cogido del espacio… ¿fui claro?

-¿Me está pidiendo que elimine a uno de los mejores guerreros que poseen los Protoss? A todo esto, ¿cómo sabe la existencia de los Protoss?

-En 1er lugar, sí, quiero que elimines completamente a Norm, y no dejes ni rastro de él. En 2º lugar, todo el Dominio conoce su existencia desde su inusual aparición en Mar Sara… dos veces.

-¿Dos veces?

-Exacto. Hace una semana llegó una nave Terran repleta de Protoss en Mar Sara, buscando algo. Parece que fueron Ulrich y su equipo.

_-Bueno, eso no es nada nuevo, los Protoss lo dijeron.-_pensó.-¿Por qué quiere lo que Norm tiene en su poder?

-Nuestros sensores detectan interferencias en su nave, ese "objeto" que recogieron, posee una enorme cantidad de energía desconocida… energía que podría ayudarnos a nosotros a destruir a la Confederación… y a ti te generaría grandes ingresos… eso es lo único que te importa, ¿no es así?

_-Durante un tiempo, no tenía problemas en matar a nadie, pero Norm… él es demasiado fuerte para mí, por muy necio que sea, no me será fácil vencerle, y menos si tiene a Yuri para apoyarle, aunque no esté con él. Para matar a Norm, primero tendré que matar a lo que más le importa… Yuri!_-Hecho, señor Mengsk. Vendré sólo cuando haya acabado con Norman Della Robbia.

-Excelente! Aquí tienes 4.000 créditos como adelanto para tu… "trabajo". Hasta pronto, Zeth Bloodfang, y… buena cacería.

-Gracias, señor.-Zeth y sus hombres se retiraron a la Zagark.

**Espacio exterior, 18 horas, Puente de Mando de la Zagark…**

Zeth dio un puñetazo en la pared. La conversación con Mengsk le había enfurecido bastante.-_¿Cómo puedo cargarme a Yuri? No podré hacerlo, no me agrada Norm, pero tampoco quiero matarle… sé que lo necesitaré en el futuro… no sé ni cómo ni por qué, pero tengo que mantener con vida a Norm, pero él sabe cuidarse sólo… debo proteger a Yuri cuanto antes, iré con ellos a la luna de Tarsonis, y me reuniré con ellos como estaba previsto._-¡En marcha hacia la luna de Tarsonis!-gritó, y la nave comenzó a desplazarse.

**Espacio exterior, 9 horas, Puente de Mando de la Dark carcho, órbita a la luna de Tarsonis, dos semanas después…**

-¡Te vas a enterar, Zeth!-gritó Norm, mientras él y Zeth se enzarzaban en otra pelea más.

-¡Otra vez no!-gritaron todos los demás, incluido Fénix. Tassadar era el único que no participaba en esas cosas.

-¡Ven a por mí si te atreves!-gritó Zeth, mientras golpeaba en la cabeza de Norm y éste, a su vez, golpeaba a las costillas del otro.

-¡Parad de una vez!-gritó Yuri.

-¡Sí, ya estamos hartos!-gritó Aelita.

-¿Ocurre algo, Tassadar?-preguntó Ulrich al darse cuenta de la pasividad del Protoss ante la pelea de Zeth y Norm.

-Es extraño cómo sucede todo… dos personas que ni siquiera se conocían ahora son rivales, pero nunca se golpean para matarse… algo muy extraño, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el joven Zeth no tiene motivos para pelear con el joven Norm, y éste tampoco contra él.

-Los humanos somos así.-dijo Ulrich con simpleza. Aelita, harta de la pelea, usó su poder mental para evitar que ambos pudieran moverse, pero que aún pudieran hablar, ver y oír lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Gracias, Aelita.-agradecieron los demás, y la susodicha se sonrojó.

-Bien…-comenzó Fénix.-Todos hemos cumplido nuestras misiones, ahora toca la parte más difícil… debemos aterrizar en Tarsonis y destruir la base del General Edmund Duke, junto a su nave la Norad II, y…-no pudo seguir porque en cuanto Aelita terminó de usar su poder, Zeth y Norm volvieron a pelearse.

-¡Ven aquí, chucho!-gritó Norm.

-¡Te vas a enterar, débil!-gritó Zeth.

-¡Otra vez no!-volvieron a gritar los demás.

-¡Maldita sea, parad de una jodida vez!-gritó Aelita, y todos se quedaron callados y quietos, hasta las naves parecían dejar de hacer ruido… Nuestra pelirosada amiga se puso roja con eso, pero acabó la discusión entre Zeth y Norm, porque ambos se alejaron. Mientras Fénix tranquilizaba a Zeth, Yuri hacía lo propio con Norm, pero aún seguían sin hablar… la actitud de Aelita les había dejado a cuadros.

**Planeta Tarsonis, 15 horas, instalaciones de la Confederación…**

El equipo entero había conseguido entrar en la base, pero Zeth tenía el brazo derecho fracturado, Norm tenía la pierna izquierda completamente rota, y Ulrich no hacía más que toser sangre.

-¡Deprisa!-gritó Odd, y siguieron por los corredores, cuando Kerrigan entró en escena.

-Hola, mi querido Zeth.-dijo con su asquerosa voz.

-Kerrigan…-susurró el susodicho.

-¿No te alegras de verme, querido?-la Reina Zerg soltó una malévola sonrisa.

-No especialmente.-volvió a susurrar.

-¡Muere, criatura del averno!-gritó una voz a espaldas de Kerrigan, revelando a un herido Edmund Duke con un bazuka. Duke disparó, pero la Reina Zerg lo esquivó.

El proyectil estaba a punto de destruir a Zeth, pero antes de que pasara, Norm apartó de un empujón a Zeth. El proyectil se estampó contra Norm. Cuando la polvareda pasó, Norm tenía un enorme agujero en todo el pecho, que dejaba ver que no quedó nada, y se podía ver a través de él.

-¡NOOOO!-gritó Yuri corriendo hacia Norm, pero éste se desplomó en el suelo, y produjo un ruido sordo cuando cayó al suelo… estaba muerto.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?-susurró Zeth mientras veía a una desconsolada Yuri gritando el nombre de Norm.

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué les pareció? Seeee, muy corto y con poca acción, pero no he tenido tiempo de subir nada mejor, prometo el siguiente capítulo será mucho mejor que éste… ya ven, el pobre Norm murió!**

**xDDD, espero les haya gustado, ahora, lo de siempre, a contestar los reviews…**

**Moon-9215: Efectivamente, como te contestó NicholasBellamorte, Norm está obsesionado con deshacerse de él, pero ya ves que murió, pobrecillo! Espero te guste el capítulo, siento que sea tan corto pero no tuve tiempo, a ver si el siguiente puedo mejorar.**

**HeiMao.3: OK, aquí tienes la continuación, siento decepcionarte, pero como dije, estoy saturado y a ver si para el próximo puedo mejorarlo. Espero te guste, besos.**

**NicholasBellamorte: Aquí tienes el pedido, siento no ser lo que prometí pero para el próximo estará mejor, men.**

**Saluti!**


	19. Chapter 18

**CODE STARCRAFT:**

**CAPÍTULO 18: EL FIN DE LA CONFEDERACIÓN:**

**Saludos de nuevo a los seguidores de éste fic, he vuelto para daros un nuevo capítulo… y una mala noticia, al menos al parecer de NicholasBellamorte, jejeje. Éste fic está a punto de acabar, quedan pocos capítulos por hacer, el último se llamará "Epílogo", así que cuando vean Epílogo, sabrán que la historia se acabará, lo lamento, pero cuando pueda prometo hacer un 2º fic donde habrán nuevos personajes, muchas más batallas, misterios por resolver, promesas que cumplir y amores que… ¡olvídenlo!**

**Y ahora, dejaré que disfruten de éste capítulo:**

**Planeta Tarsonis, 15 horas, instalaciones de la Confederación…**

Yuri lloraba desconsoladamente. Norm Della Robbia estaba tendido en el suelo con un enorme charco de sangre bajo su cadáver. Edmund Duke, almirante de la nave Norad II, había disparado un bazuka contra Kerrigan, la Reina del Zerg, pero estuvo a punto de impactar contra Zeth, pero Norm lo apartó de un empujón y el impacto le perforó el pecho, acabando con su vida de un solo golpe.

Ninguno de los chicos acababa de creérselo, no sólo había muerto el mejor guerrero de todo el equipo, superior incluso a Fénix, si no que, además, había salvado a Zeth quien, hasta entonces, había sido su peor enemigo.

-¿Por qué lo ha hecho?-se preguntaba Zeth más para sí mismo que para otra persona. Kerrigan reía como nunca, ya que creía que sólo Norm le podría oponer resistencia.

-Por favor, no te mueras.-rogaba Yuri, pero Norm no se movía. Además, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que tenían mientras luchaba junto a los demás…estaba totalmente muerto.

-Esto no está pasando.-susurró Ulrich.

-¡Pagarás por esto, Kerrigan!-gritó Odd, quien se lanzó a la carga. Sus golpes eran más fuertes que nunca, hasta Kerrigan tuvo que admitir que no se esperaba tal furia por parte del menor, pero harta de la situación, lanzó a Duke contra Odd, dejándolos a los dos inconscientes.

El resto del equipo tampoco fue rival para Kerrigan, puesto que la Reina Zerg les lanzó a volar a todos. Los únicos que no habían combatido eran Yuri y Zeth. Yuri seguía pidiendo a Norm que se moviera o que dijera algo, pero el italiano no reaccionaba. Zeth, por otro lado, aún no se creía que su mayor enemigo, no sólo le hubiese salvado, sino que también hubiese muerto, posiblemente, su único amigo en la vida. Puede que ambos quisieran pelear, pero sin duda alguna, esas peleas habían forjado una gran amistad, aunque ninguno de los dos lo supiese aún.

-Por favor…-la súplica de Yuri hizo reaccionar a Zeth, quien disparó a bocajarro contra Kerrigan, pero ésta era demasiado rápida.

-Mi querido Zeth, ¿de verdad crees que podrás destruirme con esa arma tan patética?

-Me da igual el arma que use, acabaré destruyéndote, Kerrigan.-incluso Zeth se sorprendió de la ira que contenían esas palabras.

-Yo creo que no.-Kerrigan soltó una risa maléfica, y detrás de ella apareció William, agarrando a Yumi del brazo.

-¡Suéltame, William!-gritó Yumi, pero éste no la hizo caso. Todos pudieron notar que Yumi no sólo había sido torturada por Kerrigan, pues las marcas de las garras de la Reina Zerg, eran notorias por todo su cuerpo, si no que, además, había sido violada por alguien… supusieron que había sido el propio William.

-¡Yumi!-gritó Ulrich.

-¡Ulrich!-gritó ella a su vez.

-¡William, ¿por qué haces esto?!-preguntó Aelita con rabia.

-¿Qué por qué? Es fácil, ahora soy mucho más poderoso que todos vosotros y… además, tengo diversión asegurada.-dijo mirando a Kerrigan, aunque ésta no le hizo caso.

-¿De verdad te estás tirando a ésta fulana, William?-se burló Ulrich, pero la alegría le duró poco.

-Más bien me tiro a la fulana que estoy agarrando del brazo.

-¡Ya es suficiente!-gritó Kerrigan.-Zeth, suelta el arma si no quieres que William acabe con Yumi.

-¿Y qué me importa ella?

-A ti no, pero a mí si… ya basta, Zeth, te lo… te lo ruego.-pidió una voz a sus espaldas, y pudieron ver a Yuri, aún abrazando al cadáver de Norm.-Por favor, Zeth, no lo hagas… Norm hubiese querido que Yumi siguiera con vida… y yo también… por favor.

Zeth no supo por qué, pero tras esas palabras tiró su arma al suelo. Las palabras de la joven nipona le habían afectado de verdad, más por nombrar a Norm que por su llanto.

-Bien hecho, mi querido Zeth, ahora… ¡muere!-gritó Kerrigan, y hundió sus garras en la pierna derecha de Zeth, quien gritaba del dolor.

-¡Zeth!-gritaron todos, con excepción de Yuri, quien había vuelto a dejar de lado el resto de personas.

-¡Aléjate de él, monstruo!-gritó un recién despierto Duke. Odd, después de despertar, se unió a Yuri, intentando hacerla reaccionar.

-¿Monstruo? El único monstruo que hay aquí eres tú, mi querido Duke. ¿Acaso olvidas que tú eres el responsable de la muerte de Norman?-Kerrigan soltó una malévola sonrisa.

-Es Norm…-susurró Zeth.

-¿Qué?

-Su nombre es Norm… no Norman.-Zeth saltó a por Kerrigan, y ambos se enzarzaron en un gran combate, en el cual, uno de los dos moriría.

Nadie supo por qué, pero los movimientos de Zeth eran suyos, aunque… algo había en ellos que se les hacía familiar a todos, salvo para Kerrigan y William. Kerrigan iba a hundir sus garras en el pecho de Zeth, pero éste saltó a su izquierda y derribó a Kerrigan. Antes de que la Reina Zerg cayese al suelo, Zeth lanzó un puñetazo, enviando a Kerrigan al otro lado de la sala, y eso sólo lo podía hacer…

-¡Norm!-gritó Yuri, quien por fin había reaccionado, pero no por el cadáver de su amado, si no por los movimientos de Zeth. Eran exactamente los mismos que los de Norm.

-¿Qué ocurre, Yuri?-preguntó Yumi.

-Esos movimientos… son de Norm.

Aelita ahogó un grito y, al fijarse bien en cómo peleaba Zeth contra Kerrigan, se dieron cuenta de que no sólo Zeth era el que luchaba, sino que Norm estaba con él, dentro de él.

-¿Cómo es posible?-preguntó Ulrich.

-¿Cómo NO es posible, jóvenes guerreros?-preguntó irónicamente Tassadar, para luego responderse a sí mismo.-Los más poderosos Khalas pueden materializarse dentro de otro cuerpo, manteniendo los conocimientos que tenían en su viejo cuerpo dentro de un nuevo huésped, mejorando la calidad del nuevo cuerpo.

-¿Estás diciendo que mi hermano está ahora dentro de Zeth?

-Es muy posible, joven Odd.-respondió Fénix.

-¡Maldito seas!-gritó Kerrigan mientras hundía sus garras en el brazo derecho de Zeth quien, curiosamente, se sorprendió al notar que no sentía dolor en ese brazo.

_-¿Qué me está pasando?-_pensó.

-_Confía en mí.-_susurró una voz en su mente.

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-Confía en mí, Zeth, sabes quién soy… confía en mí._

Zeth supo de inmediato quién era.

_-¿Norm… cómo?_

_-Eso no importa… confía en mí… deja que mis conocimientos de lucha… te guíen._

_-Está bien_

De pronto, Zeth logró mandar a Kerrigan al otro lado de la sala de una patada, con mayor fuerza de la que había podido imaginar nunca.

-¿De dónde ha sacado tanta fuerza?-se sorprendió Yumi.

-Es Norm… está guiando su cuerpo a través de su mente.-respondió Tassadar.

-¡Toma esa!-gritó Ulrich, dejando a William inconsciente y pudiendo rescatar a Yumi.

-Gracias, Ulrich.-la nipona besó al alemán, ajenos a la batalla que acontecía delante de ellos.

-Ulrich, yo…

-Lo sé, Yumi.

-¿Lo sabes?

El alemán asintió.-Sé que convenciste a Tassadar para que usara su fuerza mental contra mí y perdonarte.

-Lo siento mucho, Ulrich.-Yumi soltó un par de lágrimas, pensando que Ulrich no la perdonaría, pero éste la besó suavemente en los labios.

-Te perdono.-volvieron a besarse.

Mientras tanto, una complicada batalla seguía aconteciendo entre Kerrigan y Zeth-Norm.

Kerrigan era mejor luchadora, pero los conocimientos de Zeth y la fuerza de Norm **(ahora dentro de Zeth), **daban a Zeth una mayor ventaja sobre Kerrigan, quien comenzó a sangrar por la boca, mientras que un hilo de sangre corría por el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda de Zeth.

-Tú no puedes… no puedes derrotarme.-susurró Kerrigan.

-Es posible que yo no pueda… pero él sí.

-¿Qué?

_-Yo si puedo vencerte, maldita arpía.-_se oyó una voz mental en toda la sala, voz que de inmediato reconocieron.

-Norm…-susurró Yuri.

-¡Salid de aquí!-gritó Zeth mientras un aura azulada envolvía parte de su cuerpo y la otra parte la envolvía un aura negra. Zeth estaba acumulando una enorme energía junto a Norm, y ambos estaban haciendo que la estructura se derrumbase. Muchos cachos caían del techo, algunos les daban directamente a Kerrigan y a Zeth, pero la Reina Zerg los destruía con sus fuertes garras y los cachos no parecían afectarle a Zeth.

-¡Vámonos!-gritó Fénix, y todos salieron de ahí, aunque Odd y Ulrich tuvieron que sacar a Yuri sujetándola, ya que se negaba a irse mientras Norm estuviera dentro.

-Esta vez, Kerrigan…-susurró Zeth.

-¡Vas a caer!-gritaron Zeth-Norm, y una enorme bola de energía entre azulada y negra se formó en torno a las manos de Zeth, quien la arrojó contra Kerrigan, destruyendo su cuerpo, pero antes de desaparecer por completo…

-Puede que yo muera hoy, Zeth… pero tú estarás maldito durante el resto de tu vida… porque tendrás a Norm en tu cabeza… para siempre.-Kerrigan murió, pero la explosión produjo que el edificio se derrumbara. Por suerte, Zeth logró escapar, pero en vez de reunirse con los demás, subió a la Grash Gunira, la nave de Norm, y dio instrucciones a la Zagark de que le siguieran rápidamente.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!-gritó, y ambas naves se fueron, mientras que la Dark carcho y la Ganthritor se fueron hacia Aiur, esperando poder contar los sucesos que acontecieron en Tarsonis, ya que la destrucción del planeta, provoca la destrucción de la Confederación.

-Esto es el fin.-susurró Yuri.

-¿De qué hablas, Yuri?-preguntó su prima.

-No quiero seguir viviendo… no sin Norm.

-No digas eso, Yuri.-Yumi abrazó a Yuri, intentando consolarla.

-Yumi tiene razón… si Norm está dentro de Zeth, buscaremos la forma de devolverlo a la vida.-dijo Ulrich, a lo que el resto le apoyó.

-Gracias, chicos.-agradeció Yuri, pero todos sabían que iba a tardar muuucho tiempo en recuperarse de la muerte de Norm.

**Espacio exterior, 04 horas, aposentos de Zeth en la Grash Gunira…**

Zeth observaba detenidamente una foto en la que aparecía todo el grupo, incluidos él, Norm, Tassadar y Fénix, delante del Alys'aril, el Santuario de la Sabiduría Protoss.

Zeth soltó una lágrima que rápidamente borró de su rostro. Lo que menos quería era perder a Norm, no sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que Norm era algo más de lo que aparentaba, pero tampoco sabía por qué le había escogido a él para guardar todo su poder, poder que podría haber concedido a cualquiera, como a la propia Yuri para poder estar aún con ella, o a su hermano, quien era casi igual de fuerte que él, a Ulrich, quien…

¿A quién engañaba? A nadie, pero era así. Norm lo había escogido para guardar su poder y sus conocimientos, aunque eso empezara a volverlo loco… más de lo que ya estaba, pero eso era cosa aparte.

Tenía a los Hijos de Korhal detrás de él, la Confederación estaba acabada con la muerte de Kerrigan y la destrucción de Tarsonis. Norm había muerto y su mente estaba dentro de él, mientras que los demás volvían a Aiur.

Todo se había dado la vuelta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Zeth creía que él y Norm seguirían discutiendo para siempre, pero estar con Norm en un mismo cuerpo, le daba qué pensar. Descubrió el "animal" que había recogido Norm en la misión secreta que le dieron los Protoss, algo que podría destruir a…

_-No pienses más en ello, Zeth.-_a Zeth comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, hasta tal punto que tuvo que cubrirse con las manos.

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Norm?

-_Yo no te hago nada, Zeth. Te lo haces tú mismo, queriendo impedirme el acceso a tu mente._

-Como si fuese a dejarte entrar… por cierto, pareces más fuerte que antes.

_-Eso es porque me fortalezco… con el tiempo. Aún no he recuperado ni la cuarta parte de todo mi poder y conocimientos… dentro de unos años, podré darte todo mi poder, y entonces… serás invencible… ningún enemigo podrá derrotarte en combate, y posiblemente no haya nadie con tantos conocimientos como tú sobre los Protoss._

-¿Cuánto crees que tardarás en reunir todo tu poder?

_-Puede que tarde 1 año… puede que 3… no puedo saberlo a ciencia cierta… aunque te prometo que intentaré tardar lo menos posible, pero no es… nada fácil cuando no tienes tu propio cuerpo, y tienes que hablar con otra persona en tu mente._

-Muy gracioso. ¿Podrías volver a tener un cuerpo propio?

Norm tardó un tiempo en respoder.-_Eso es algo que desconozco… aún. Como ya te he dicho, no he recuperado todo mi poder, y aún no recuerdo si hay alguna forma de recuperar mi cuerpo… o tener otro nuevo. Aunque es posible que el precio por ello… sea muy alto. Ya lo veremos… con el tiempo._

-¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

_-Busca en tu interior, Zeth… y sabrás lo que hacer. Estoy cansado, Zeth… no hablaremos más._-Zeth dejó de sentir dolor. Se levantó y se sentó de nuevo en la cama, ya que el dolor lo obligó a arrodillarse en el suelo.

-Norm es poderoso… ahora puedo sentirlo. Espero que pronto recupere su poder… ni siquiera sé para lo que puede servir esa… "cosa". ¿Por qué yo?

**Continuará…**

**Lo siento, sé que prometí alargarlo más, pero al final no dispongo de tiempo para ello, el próximo capítulo será el final del fic, que, como dije, se llamará Epílogo. Lamento que se acabe tan pronto, sobre todo por la cantidad infinita de temas que puedo sacar de todo esto, pero espero que pronto pueda iniciar mi 2º fic como Code Starcraft: El Regreso.**

**Moon-9215: Ahí lo tienes, menudo lío mental, ¿eh? Jajajja, espero te guste el penúltimo capítulo de mi fic, ahora me pondré a hacer el Epílogo y, cuando tenga tiempo, sacaré mi siguiente fic, jajaja. Espero pronto la continuación del tuyo, compañero, ánimo.**

**HeiMao.3: Te lo agradezco, pero me gustaría disponer de más tiempo, podría haber alargado más éste fic si hubiese tenido tiempo, jejeje. Espero te guste éste capítulo y, próximamente, el Epílogo que, como le dije a Moon-9215, pronto intentaré seguir con el siguiente fic y a seguir disfrutando haciendo éstos fics, jejeje.**

**Agradecimiento especial a Moon-9215, por seguir éste fic desde su inicio, a HeiMao.3, también porque ahora lo sigue, y a NicholasBellamorte, quien ahora también es un buen amigo… bueno, salvo por el hecho de que en nuestros fics nos llevamos a matar, jajajaj.**

**Saludos a todos, espero que os haya gustado y que os guste pronto el Epílogo, prometo que cuando pueda hacer el siguiente fic como continuación de éste, alargaré más los capítulos y poner más acción, más drama, más romance, más amo… mejor me callo.**

**Saluti!**


	20. Epílogo

**CODE STARCRAFT:**

**EPÍLOGO:**

**Como último capítulo, aquí está el Epílogo prometido, como dije en el capítulo anterior, cuando pueda me pondré con el 2º fic. Y ahora, queridos lectores, a disfrutar del último capítulo.**

**ULRICH'S POV:**

Como han cambiado las cosas en poco más de un año… primero, me veo en la Hyperion viajando junto a Jeremy a Mar Sara para rescatar a Yumi y a Odd de las garras de los Zerg, aunque en aquel entonces no sabían de la existencia de dichos seres.

Después, los tres, junto a Norm, el hermano mayor de Odd, y Takeo Ishiyama, el padre de Yumi, viajamos en la Gantrithor, la nave estelar Protoss de Tassadar y Fénix, para viajar a Aiur, el planeta hogar de los Protoss, y reunirse con el Cónclave, el líder supremo de los Protoss.

Durante el camino, Takeo Ishiyama murió, y descubrimos que William, fallecido en Mar Sara, había sido resucitado por Kerrigan, la Reina Zerg, para servirla. Después nos encontramos con Zeth Bloodfang, quien nos rescató de un ataque sorpresa de los Zerg, y nos acompañó a Aiur.

Allí conocimos al Cónclave, y nos adiestramos como auténticos guerreros Protoss. Todos tuvimos diferentes misiones, separándonos en cuatro grupos, que nos reencontramos en Tarsonis, y asediamos la capital de la Confederación.

Una vez allí, Norm murió a manos de un proyectil de bazuka lanzado por el General Edmund Duke, pero lo más extraño de todo, es que no murió del todo… de alguna manera que sólo los Protoss conocen, metió su mente dentro de Zeth, y ambos lograron derrotar a Kerrigan. La estructura se derrumbó, matando también a William. Los demás escapamos, aunque Zeth-Norm se fue por su propio camino, aunque supongo que era necesario… no creo que Yuri hubiese podido resistirse a intentar obligar a Zeth para dejarla hablar con Norm, quien ahora podía comunicarse mentalmente, pero aún no tiene todo su poder.

Ahora mismo, nos dirigimos en la Dark carcho, nuestra nave, junto a la Gantrithor a Aiur, para contarle los últimos sucesos al Cónclave, mientras que la Zagark, la nave de Zeth, y la Grash Gunira, la nave de Norm, se fueron hacia otro lugar, lugar que desconozco.

Antes de huir de Tarsonis, logramos robar la Hyperion, la mejor nave de la Confederación, y nos la llevamos con nosotros a Aiur, esperando que nos sea de utilidad.

Tras la caída de la Confederación, los Hijos de Korhal se proclamaron los dueños del antiguo territorio de la Confederación, nombrándose a sí mismos como "el Dominio Terran", y ahora son los que gobiernan el ejército terrícola fuera de la Tierra. Mengsk dio un discurso bastante bonito… para aquellos que creyeron en él, claro está:

_Queridos Terrans, me presento ante vosotros con los últimos acontecimientos, para llamaros a la razón. Que ningún humano niegue el peligro que corremos en este momento._ _Y mientras luchamos unos contra otros divididos por pequeñas rencillas de nuestra historia común, la amenaza de un conflicto aún mayor se cierne sobre nosotros, amenazando con destruir todo lo que hemos conseguido. Ha llegado el momento de que nosotros, como naciones e individuos, dejemos de lado nuestras ya viejas disputas, y de que nos unamos. Una guerra imposible de ganar nos acecha, y deberemos buscar refugio en las tierras altas si somos barridos por la corriente._ _La Confederación ya no existe. Cualquier semejanza con la unidad y protección que una vez nos ofreció es ahora un fantasma, un recuerdo. Y con nuestros enemigos sueltos, ¿a quién pediréis protección?_ _La devastación sufrida a manos de los invasores alienígenas es evidente. Hemos visto nuestros hogares y comunidades destruidos por los camuflados ataques de los Protoss. Hemos sido testigos de cómo nuestros amigos y seres amados eran consumidos por la pesadilla Zerg. Por muy inaudito y por muy inimaginable que pueda parecer, estos son los signos de nuestro tiempo._ _Ha llegado el momento, compañeros Terrans, de unirnos bajo una nueva bandera: en la unión está la fuerza. Muchas de las facciones disidentes ya se han unido a nosotros, entre todos tendremos que fraguar un todo indivisible capitulando solo bajo un trono..._ _Y desde ese trono, os velaré._ _A partir de este día, que ningún humano luche contra ningún humano. No dejemos que ninguna agencia Terran conspire contra este nuevo origen, y no permitáis que ningún hombre se alíe a los poderes de los aliens. Y a todos los enemigos de la Humanidad: no os interpongáis en nuestro camino, porque ganaremos... no importa el precio._

**(-Discurso real de Arcturus Mengsk en el juego "Starcraft", el juego en el que está basado éste fic, junto a Código Lyoko, temporadas 1-4).**

Todo falsedades que sólo han hecho fortalecer su poder, aunque a nosotros no nos preocupa… de momento.

Yumi y yo por fin estamos juntos definitivamente, y no creo que nada pueda separarnos ahora, y creemos que fue Kerrigan quien realmente obligó a Yumi y a Jeremy a engañaros a Aelita y a mí, aunque aún no sabemos cómo.

Yuri, aún deprimida por la reciente muerte de Norm, se ha decidido que ella permanecerá en Aiur cuando lleguemos a lo que para nosotros, ahora es nuestro hogar.

Odd y Aelita siguen juntos, al lado de su hijo David, aunque Aelita decidió que se quedaría con Yuri en Aiur cuando llegaran, y se quedaría David con ellas, mientras Odd me ayuda a resolver todos estos problemas.

Tassadar y Fénix siguen ayudándonos en todo lo que pueden, y seguirán haciéndolo hasta la muerte.

De Zeth-Norm… aún no estoy seguro de lo que harán, pero estoy seguro de que si los necesitamos, acudirán a la batalla sin dudarlo… o si no, Norm le obligará a Zeth, ya que desde su mente es algo fácil, ¿no?

Edmund Duke murió de sus heridas poco después de comenzar nuestro regreso a Aiur, ya que Kerrigan le había dejado hecho polvo antes de que nosotros llegáramos allí.

Hay poco más que pueda deciros, al menos mientras siga viajando, pero estoy seguro de que ésta guerra será larga, y nos costará la vida a más de uno.

Otra cosa más que podría decir, es que por el camino nos hemos encontrado con James Raynor, Salvatore Di Urno y Dasha Petrovna, unos refugiados de la Confederación que buscaban cobijo.

**(Aclaro, James Raynor es realmente un miembro del juego "Starcraft", los otros dos me salieron de la nada porque tenía pensando meterles en líos junto a los demás, pero sin tiempo no he podido seguir con ellos).**

De todos modos, por muchos que muramos, por muchas heridas abiertas o por muchos líos en los que nos metamos, siempre saldremos victoriosos, porque tenemos algo de lo que no todos disponen… fe. Fe en nuestros amigos, compañeros, hermanos, padres, parejas… todo eso, nos da más fuerza que a los demás, porque sabemos lo que es apreciar a todas esas personas que son importantes para nosotros.

**FIN…**

**¿Qué les pareció? Sé que ha sido corto, pero no he tenido tiempo para más, y aún tengo que actualizar "Code Lyoko: El Señor de la Guerra" y seguir con mis estudios, pero intentaré lo antes posible escribir el 2º fic de éste mismo tema.**

**NicholasBellamorte:**** Aquí lo tienes, el final del fic, te prometo que pronto haré el 2º, y no te preocupes, algún día dejaré de estar en tu mente, jajajaj!**

**Princesa de la Oscuridad: ****Siento no poder seguir, pero por ahora no dispongo de tiempo para continuar, el 2º fic tendrá muchos más capítulos, y más acción y más de todo. Me alegro de que te guste, y que en el futuro te guste el 2º fic, salu2!**

**HeiMao.3: ****Tranqui, no me aburres, me interesa saber cómo empezaste a leer mi fic, es una ilusión contar con unos cuantos lectores, jejeje. Te diré que en un principio lo abandoné por falta de imaginación para continuar uno de los capítulos, pero el compa NicholasBellamorte me ayudó a continuar, y aquí me tienes, jajaja. Al final sólo será Epílogo, espero contar contigo para el 2º fic que haré próximamente, jajaja! Salu2!**

**Moon-9215: ****Aquí tienes el final de mi fic, amigo, y contestando tu pregunta, Norm volverá después de algún tiempo, lo verás cuando haga mi 2º fic, jejjee. Y a todo esto, ya espero pronto la continuación del tuyo, igual que el tuyo, Nicholas, jajaja. Salu2!**

**Dioses, aquí está el final no tan esperado del fic, porque no es de mi agrado acabarlo tan pronto, pero haré lo que pueda en el 2º, jeje. Gracias a todos aquellos que han seguido el fic siempre que han podido, a Moon-9215, HeiMao.3, NicholasBellamorte y, más recientemente, Princesa de la Oscuridad.**

**También agradecimientos a AelitaEternen y a raf-lily, quienes siguen el fic pero no lo comentan, lástima, pero respetaré vuestra decisión, espero os guste suficiente el fic.**

**También a Guest y a anonimita, quienes comentaron una vez el fic, pero no han vuelto, lástima, sobre todo porque Yuri está basado en anonimita en honor a su cumpleaños cuando me lo pidió, pero si lo leeis de vez en cuando, espero que os guste.**

**OK, no queda nadie más que vea, soy un poco desmemoriado, es la pena, jejej.**

**¡GRACIAS A LOS QUE HABÉIS SEGUIDO EL FIC DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, MITAD Y FINAL, DA IGUAL CON QUE OS GUSTE MI FIC, SALUDOS A TODOS Y NOS VEREMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO FIC, SALUTI!**


End file.
